


短篇Log～ver.2020

by Mayumayu77



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 99,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumayu77/pseuds/Mayumayu77
Summary: 2020開始的短篇集。R指定的章節即*。多cp向但皆是菠蘿男and唯請放心食用。
Kudos: 1





	1. Drowning*

1

一開始，覺得他是有點難以接近的人吧。

單從表情看，無法讀出任何情緒，總是以旁觀、冷靜的目光注視著身邊的人。和那神情相符，說話的語調也是無起伏，甚至少不了辛辣的言辭。

有一點點可怕吧。有時候也會覺得非常理不盡，有點受傷。

最難過的時候，有想過要從他的身邊逃離的。

但是呢，這并不是他的全部喔……溫柔的地方，還是有的。

對待兄弟很柔和的地方、對方真的有危險時，會拼命地救對方的地方……還有就是。

明明做了非常過份的事，但是卻露出比誰都要痛苦、迷惘——甚至是焦躁的表情。

總覺得呢，無法對這樣的他生氣。

他是有自己的理由的、而且那也是我無法想像的苦衷——啊，這個人并不是單純地冷漠，不近人情啊。一想到這點，渾身的血液就像是從腳底被抽走一樣，沒有生氣、更甚者是逃跑的力氣了。

這只是同情心……甚至是偽善？搞不明白。

即使這樣，還是有明白的事情。

——無法放著你不管。

看著他痛苦不已的樣子，惟有這個念頭非常堅定。

說想要幫助他什麼的，會有點過於自大吧……

但是，做不到什麼也沒關係。僅僅只是希望，他可以不用再這樣痛苦。

果然，很奇怪吧？明明他是綁架犯的吸血鬼。像修先生說的那樣，對這樣的人產生了感情，真是讓人啞口無言啊。

只是。

那個時候，總是把人貶低成家畜，從不主動做過什麼事的他，在那場大火之中，伸出了手。

他說「不要走。」

那一刻的他，看上去非常悲傷。

說著自己是吸血鬼，沒有人類感情的他，卻流露出哀嘆的情感。

他也與自己一樣，有著胸口苦悶得快要被碾碎一般的心情嗎？

想要相信，那個時候見到的他。

合十雙手，放在胸前，宛如祈禱般想著。

這與是人類還是吸血鬼，都沒有關係。

只是願意相信，那個時候的他，確確實實地與自己有了感情上的共嗚、連結。

——不會憎恨、也無法憎恨你。

雖然是有嘗試拼命傳達這些話，但他好像還是無法理解，就這樣分道揚鑣了。

但是，那也沒關係。

既然無法再次相見的話，那麼，我的願望就只有一個。

——希望你在某處，幸福地活下去。

至少請讓我，抱著你已經幸福地在某處生活，這樣自我滿足的幻想。

#####

「唔唔……嗯？」

意識從夢的迷霧中走出來，逐漸明晰。唯睜開了一絲眼縫，發出細微的嘟囔聲。

眼前延展開來的景色，被鐵欄杆間隔著。

磚石牆壁被象牙燈照得橘黃帶金，縱使如此，對面接連排列的牢房還是漆黑片一，沒有光照著。

臉頰貼著的，是冰冷的混凝土。

眼前的光景，并不陌生。

這裡是地牢。

為什麼自己在這種地方？

還在……無神家嗎？

想要爬起身確認，然而，做不到。唯發現，自己的兩條手臂正被固定在背後，動彈得不得。

「噹啷、噹啷」，發出了這樣的聲響，唯又倒在地上了。

手腕處傳來冰冷的金屬觸感。也就是說——

「手銬……？」

這個事實勐然切斷了唯與夢最後的連繫。她一個激靈清醒過來了。

到底是怎麼一回事？

不，總而言之，先想辦法起來，確認狀況。

幸好，腳是自由的。

唯用右臂作支點，以滑稽的姿勢扭動著身體，勉強坐起來了。

環視周圍，并不是無神家宅邸的地牢。但也略略似曾相識，有點印象。

努力回想了一陣，唯終於想起，這裡是逆卷家的地下牢。

以前，這個家的誰好像有向她展示過來著。

腦海重覆默念「這個家的誰」時，空白混亂的思緒和和之前的記憶串連起來了。

對了。大家——

她被綾人帶回來了，應該是在逆卷家的宅邸才是。

在那之後，恢復了到往無神家之前的日常，安穩又平淡地渡過每一天。

直到——

「唔……。」

挪動身體時，腹部隱約一陣鈍痛。

雖然無法捲起衣服確認，但那確實是身體産生瘀痕時的痛楚。

在記憶的斷片中，的確有肚子受衝擊的印象。在那之後，自己一下子就失去了意識了。

——也就是說，并不是夢。

微微深呼吸，唯按下自己混亂的情緒，重新整理記憶。

因為家裡比平時還要安靜，所以她就比平時稍早的時間下樓了。然而，即使轉了一圈，還是沒有見著任何一個兄弟。在自己想著要不要找憐司先生時，剛好就遇到了「他」——

那是唯最沒有預料過會出現在這裡的存在。

『琉季、君。』

自己當時的聲音，比起驚喜，更是驚愕。

琉季的身影逐步接近的同時，他身上的血跡也愈發清晰起來。

為什麼他會在這裡，受這麼重的傷？難道說，又和綾人君打起來了嗎？唯的腦海第一時間划過這樣的念頭。

然而，事實的真相與唯的想像恰好大相逕庭。

——琉季本人，明明白白地表示，是自己殺了綾人，以及其他五人。

似是在接收到這個事實時，意識就已經開始模糊了。

好端端活著的人，怎麼就死了？

更重要的是，琉季是凶手這種事，未免過於荒唐了。

縱使對逆卷家的人有著明顯針對性的敵意，但是比誰都會慎重估量行動所帶來的影響的他，形象來說完全無法與此連結在一起。

然而。

纏繞在他身上的血腥氣，以及周圍死寂，這些全部，都在無聲地否定著唯的想法。

接下來，就是自己無法理解的話。

關於自己的盤算和意圖，琉季逐一娓娓道來。

「羨慕」——這是他自稱，自己行動的動機。

能成為亞當的逆卷兄弟，為他所嫉妒著，甚至驅使他殺人。

理由是什麼，記不太清了。唯感覺那時候自己的意識已經很眩暈。

當時的琉季，無論是表情、舉止，都充滿著不気味的氛圍。那份壓倒性的狂氣，使唯產生出自己大概也要被殺的念頭。

滿腦子都是對殺意本能的畏懼，壓根沒法考慮更多的事情。

但是，琉季沒有這樣做。

不僅如此，自己的身體完好無缺，沒有什麼表面的傷痕。

自己僅僅是被打暈，然後搬到來地下牢裡鎖著而已。

為什麼？

回想終了，唯這個疑問并未去除，反而腫大起來的，佔據著她的腦子。

唯并沒有愚蠢到，察覺不到當時琉季注視她的眼神。

并不是嫌惡、鄙夷、憤怒，這麼簡單輕鬆的東西。那灰藍眼瞳中蘊釀的情緒，毫無疑問，是赤裸裸的憎恨。正是那眼神，讓唯絕望地頓悟到自己的死期。

如果不是想殺她，那是想繼續從前的事嗎？

唯馬上搖搖頭否定了自己的想法。

琉季當時囚禁她的理由，完全是因為在計劃成功之前，不能讓綾人把她擄走。

如今，逆卷家的兄弟已死，琉季亦表明自己不僅不維護計劃，還想要摧毀它。

既想不透琉季還有什麼理由要囚禁她在這裡，亦無法猜測他想要對她做什麼。這使得唯的不安急速地膨脹起來。

眼下要怎麼辦？

要和琉季君談談嗎？不，即使見到琉季，如果他還是那個精神狀態，也不一定能溝通。

那，要逃出去？先不管成功率的低下，丟下精神狀態變成這樣的琉季真的好嗎？

正當唯一籌莫展時，樓梯間傳來的腳步聲，打斷了她的情緒整理。

男人從右邊走廊處走出來。

是因為換去了那套沾滿血的衣服了嗎？遠遠看上去，他給人的氛圍與平常無疑。

唯怔怔地看著他愈走愈近。

「琉季君……」

她輕輕的，呢喃出那個名字。

自己曾經非常、非常渴望重遇的對象。

然而，此時此刻的唯，對於這個曾經的願望，既畏惧，同時迷惘。

有很多想說的話，想問的事，然而，千言萬語湧上喉嚨，卻是梗住了。

為什麼要做這樣的事——琉季已經回答了她。儘管唯無法理解那樣的感情。

對……她不是沒法接受，更多的是，難以理解。因為不能理解，所以卡在選擇該以什麼感情面對他的迷惘之中。

「我拿了食物來，你餓了吧。」

無視她向他投去的複雜眼神，琉季一派輕鬆地推開牢房的門，走了進來。

在她對面的位置，他單膝蹲下然後坐下，向她遞過手中的食盤。

意大利燴飯，是他所弄的菜式中自己最喜歡的其中一道。

「吃飯吧……嘛雖然想這樣說，但現在你用不了雙手啊。沒辦法。我來喂你吧。」

自言自語地說著，琉季拿起湯匙舀飯。

湯匙遞到唯的嘴邊，她卻紋絲不動。只是看著他。

「不吃嗎？」

他問。

語氣彷彿是在道早安、說再見。在這個環境下顯得格外違和。

不理解。完全無法理解。

為什麼在這種情況下，還能這樣子作？

為什麼還能一面平靜？

唯端視著這個男人。明明是強悍的吸血鬼，現在的他，眼底下卻有著濃重的黑眼圈，臉頰也瘦削了不少。

那副模樣，簡直就是與憔悴虛弱的人類無異。

憐惜，湧上心頭，讓唯無比難受。

一直、一直都是這樣。

如果能單純地怪罪他有多好。

兩邊的心情拉鋸著，受不了那份痛苦的唯，忍不住開口了。

「…………琉季君想要做什麼，我一點也不明白啊！」

那是她惟數不多，以激動的口吻說話的時候。

無論多麼努力思考，唯的思考還是跟不上眼前的狀況。

缺乏著想像力、缺乏著資訊，僅僅只能被狀況不斷推著向前走。如同唯一路走過來的情況一樣。

已經厭倦了。

「吶，琉季君，我依然不明白啊，可以告訴我嗎？你現在在想什麼？」

唯急切地，想要知道琉季的想法。

眼下的琉季，比起暈過去前那個狀態的他，氣氛柔和了不少。現在的他的話，說不定有能溝通的機會——唯在內心，抓緊著這一絲的希望。

不是說，理解到什麼的話就能做出什麼來。

事到如今已經於事無補了。

大家都死去了。

無論琉季有多大的苦衷，那份理由多麼於情於理也好，這也無法成為他殺人的免罪符。

和小貓那個時候不一樣。

這些人都是唯認識，有過一段時間相處，并且一定感情的人。縱然只是把她當餌食看，可是也不是什麼十惡不赦的壞人。

可是為什麼呢？

頭腦明明清晰地理解這些事實。但是唯依然不死心地也要從琉季口中問出答案。

正確來說——是想要問出一個她能接受的答案。

這些全部，都是唯的懦弱自私。

唯不想要認為琉季是惡人，所以需要理由——能說服她自己的理由。

說服到自己之後又怎樣？要原諒他？不，不是死去的自己，沒有資格。

唯僅僅只是，不想要對琉季什麼也不了解，就隨便決定他是個怎樣的人。

「……。」

面對唯的懇求，琉季雖然什麼話也沒有說，但有了明顯的表情變化。

只是——并不是好的意義上。

琉季原本木無表情的臉龐，因為流出明顯的敵意、憎惡而變得氣勢駭人。那雙冷冰冰的眼瞳宛如無機質的人偶一樣，并未照出任何人。彷彿又回到那渾身沾血的狀態，唯不免呆然。

「還有力氣嘮嘮叨叨的話，證明你還不是很餓吧。那麼食事就稍微延後吧。」

只消頃刻，他又恢復了原狀。

琉季把食盤放到牢房的角落處，一邊自言自語的說。

過於快的變化，使唯不敢確定，剛才是不是自己弄錯了。回過神來時，才發現自己的心跳得很快。

被那麼瞪一瞪，唯一下子失去了所有詢問的勇氣。

非常確定，琉季不僅不會回答自己的問題，如果自己繼續問下去的話，會怎樣也未可知。

那眼神是無言的警告。再往前前進，就是立入禁止了。

之前在無神家的地牢裡，唯之所以有辦法勇敢地表達自己是因為，琉季潛意識也希望著接受某人伸出來的手。

一部分的他默許了，所以唯才得以和琉季溝通成立。

所以，說到底，無論唯怎麼拼命想要傳達，最後還是取決於琉季的意志。

只要琉季拒絕她任何話語，就會像那一天，他把她趕出房間一樣。

唯覺得自己像個笨蛋的，現在才察覺到這件事。

膝蓋又止不住地顫栗起來。

「喂，你在發抖嗎？」

察覺到她的動靜，琉季哧哧地笑道。

想起了琉季當初責備她的話，唯急忙想要否定「不對，我沒——」

「——不壞喔，你這樣子瑟瑟發抖，畏懼我的姿態。」

彷彿是真心稱讚一樣，琉季微笑道。

「欸……？」

對方說出口的台詞，超乎唯的預料之內。

琉季的話，一定會視這種顫抖、畏懼的姿態為偽裝、算計。然後予以遣責。

明明應該是這樣才是。

「接下來，既然食事延後了，預定就稍稍提前吧。」

未等唯能消化他的舉止，琉季又搶先發言了。

「預，預定？」

對琉季這個用詞感到不安，唯下意識蜷縮身體。

「嗯。預定。」

琉季好像在談論什麼很開心的事一樣，臉上掩飾不住自己的開壞。

「把你弄壞的預定——」

2

在把宣布的話說出口後，琉季欣賞著唯難以理解他的呆滯表情。

那是只有最與惡意無緣的人才會有的一張臉。

也是只有真心信任著對方時才會有的一張臉。

讓他無比不快的……臉容。

但是琉季的不愉快現在被抵消了。

確切來說，是被接下來即將會發生的事所抵消。

宛如要去遠足野餐一樣的期待心情，是有多久沒有感受過這種胸口的高嗚呢？

「怎樣要弄壞你才好——我思考了各式各樣的事情啊。」

琉季悠悠開口道。

「把你的手腳砍下來、無法自理自己的生理需求，是挺有意思的方案——失去作為人的尊嚴，淪回生物的狀態，那難看的姿態，連自己也會不堪入目。你的眼瞳到底會倒映著怎樣的光彩？抑或是說會變成像人偶那樣空洞的玻璃珠子？想必那一定很值得一看吧。」

「對了。我在這個家轉了一圈，陳舊歸陳舊，但拷問室的刑具陳舊得很有意義喔。即使是無知的你也清楚吧，中世紀是刑具歷史輝煌的一章，這個家有著那麼多古老的刑具，也就是說，有很多很有趣的折磨人的方法啊。輪流對你使用，你會痛哭流涕，哀求我殺了你對吧？無論是怎樣誇耀的自尊，在那種東西面前可是不值一提呢？」

宛如一個科學家發表自己的發現一樣，琉季略帶著自豪似的，滔滔不絕地向唯說明自己的見解。

與琉季亢奮的語調相反，唯的臉色愈來愈蒼白，以警戒的目光看著他。

察覺到這點的琉季，於是乎停下自己的發想分享，補充道。

「啊啊，忘了說，剛才說的不過是草案，并沒有打算真的實行。放心吧。」

「真，真的？」

唯好不容易才擠出這幾個字眼。

琉季意識到，她說出的這句話，意味著她還對他尚存著不應該抱有的希望。

大概以為他是在開玩笑吧。

琉季在心裡噗哧一笑，鄙夷著她的愚蠢。

「啊啊。沒騙你。」頓了頓，他加深微笑「因為我想到一個比這兩個更好的方案。」

唯的表情怔了怔。

慢慢地，僵硬的神色溶化開來，在臉上塗滿了恐懼。也僅僅只有恐懼。

那表情讓琉季非常愉快。

「安心吧，這邊的方案沒有剛才兩個那麼可怕。你要做的事非常簡單。」

琉季從口袋掏出一樣東西。

依靠著柵欄外微弱的光芒，小刀的刀身反光著。

「你……你要做什麼？」

顫巍巍的站起來時，響起了鎖鍊拖行地面的聲音。唯赤裸的腳發抖著的向後退。

沒有回答她的話，琉季只是沉默地，一步一步的把她迫致牆角。

發現自己無路可退時，唯忍不住哀求道。

「不，不要……求求你，住手。」

琉季停下了腳步。

「住手？」

喃喃地重覆一次她的話。

簡直就像是惡俗警匪電影裡，受害人對加害者的求情一樣。永遠都是這麼千篇一律，毫無新意。

那算什麼？

——該說出這句話的人，是你嗎？

為什麼要一副受害者的嘴臉啊？

不可、原諒。

宛如把盛瓶砸爛一樣，裡面的污黑情緒翻滾、四賤開來。

「開什麼玩笑——！！！」

聲音，撕破喉嚨一般併發而出。近乎怒吼。

琉季用充滿血絲的眼盯著眼前的少女。

染上恐懼的、惹人憐愛的五官構造，發著抖的嬌小身軀，以及——依然清澈地倒映著自己存在的眼瞳。

到了這個地步，依然沒有憤怒、嫌惡、乃至是憎恨，只是清澈地映照著琉季。

這個事實讓琉季感到難以忍耐。

——絕對要，把你毀掉。

憎惡熊熊燃燒著，把其他情緒燒得一乾二淨。在灰燼中，惟有這個淤黑的念頭澆在上頭，清晰無比。

「呀！」

把對方按在牆上，琉季握緊自己手中的小刀，割開她睡裙的肩帶。餘下的破布，失去重心，一下子癱軟在地上。

哈哈。

是誰發出的乾澀笑聲？

連驚慌的時間也不給予，琉季俐落地把餘下的內衣物一口氣割爛。

只是幾下子的事，少女的裸體就這樣呈現在他眼前。

依然是記憶中那奶糖的柔白肌膚。是因為隔了相當久的一段時間了嗎？之前的牙印和傷口都癒合了。

明明被吸血鬼玷污過這麼多次，外觀依然保持著一副高潔美麗的模樣。

真夠可笑。

「不、不要看！」

突然被褪去了所有衣物，唯滿臉通紅，在沒辦法用手遮掩的情況下，只好蹲下來。

「那真是任性的請求啊。特地地弄破了衣服，這不是白費了嗎？」

「想，想吸血的話只要——」

「——不會吸你的血。」

未等她說完，琉季便打斷她的話。

唯瞠目結舌的看著他。

她眼中寫滿了不可思議。彷彿是想從琉季那兒得到解釋的下文，一語不發的等待著他的說明。

琉季只是聳了聳肩。

「不止是今天，今後，我不會再拿你一滴血了……已經，沒有那樣做的必要了。」

「——我不會渴求你。」

「那……」

不用等她說完，也知道她想問什麼。

「“為什麼要撕破我的衣服？”，這不是明擺著的嗎？這種情況下，男人和女人，能做的事只有一件吧。」

「……。」

琉季俯視著唯，她并未有露出像自己預料之中，那樣驚慌失措、害羞的反應。

她怔怔看著他，像是遇上語言不通的對象，表情呆鈍。

那雙眼睛變成了嘴巴，把擠塞在喉嚨的疑問，引流到眼瞳裡。

——為什麼在這種狀況下要說這樣的話呢？

她就像是這樣說。

許久沒聽見過的責備聲音，又在耳邊嗡嗡作響起來了。

——真是差勁到極點了。

聲音宛如嗤笑似的說著。

煩死了。

琉季像是被戳中心事而惱羞成怒的小孩子一樣，在內心更大聲的大叫，嘗試遮蓋掉那嘲弄的聲音。

焦慮感如螞蟻般群湧地爬上大腦，失控的情緒劫持著理智，琉季馬上意識到，不能維持這樣的心境。

好不容易才穩住了自己的心態，不能這樣——

手足無措下，他徑自拉開了自己的褲鍊，然後把唯的腦袋往下壓。

「侍奉，家畜。」

將肉棒蹭到少女的臉上，男人冷不丁掉下短句。

已經勃起的男根可怕地硬漲起來，貼在唯的臉時，龜頭捺在了她的瀏海上。

愕然之下，唯一時間無法作出反應。

并沒有馬上嫌惡的甩頭，但也沒有服從命令。

只是，不知所措。

那想必是她第一次看到男性的性器官吧。眼瞳裡的情緒無法騙人。

醜陋，又形狀古怪。與她可愛的臉剛好相反。

強烈的對比，以及唯的手足無措。這些都刺激著琉季的精神感官。

「……不，不要。」

害怕把她的聲音壓得很小。

「家畜沒有選擇權。別讓我重覆一次，趕緊給我做。」

琉季扯著她的頭髮，把性器捺在她的臉上。

「唔……」

唯怯怯的抬臉看了琉季一眼，又望了望眼前堅挺的欲望。眼中溢出厭惡和抗拒，使她又躊躇了。

「快點。」

琉季的口吻染上不耐快，扯著她頭髮的力度加強。

「琉季君，好痛……！不要這樣……」

「——那就不要嘗試激怒我啊。」

琉季打斷唯的話，用無溫度的眼神冷冷盯著她。被他這樣用力一瞪，唯的身體閃縮了一下。

冷硬態度所釋出的，正正是她別無選擇的訊號。

唯咬著唇，低下頭。

最後，她顫抖著唇，無言地張開嘴巴。

這打從開始，就不是一個選擇。而是命令。

「嗯……咻……啾……啾啾……」

唯含住龜頭的前端，放在口腔摩擦。

大概是不怎麼喜歡男性性器的腥味，唯輕輕皺眉，吐出來，然後改為伸出桃紅色的舌頭，舔舐龜頭。

因為雙手無法使用，所以變得非常吃力。

唯笨拙地伸直脖子，連竿部也照顧著。那或輕或重的力度，就像輕輕用手指刮過一樣，泛起一陣蘇麻。

在確保肉棒全體都舔舐過後，她又重新含住前端。肉棒相較於唯的口而言，實在是過大的巨物，任憑她拼命地張大嘴巴，還是只能吞到半截都不夠的部分。然而她一邊的臉頰，已經鼓漲起來了。

「……啾……咕啾……啾嚕嚕……咕啾咕啾……」

明明是不講道理的要求，唯還是笨拙地、盡力而為地回應。

興許是自己也有意識到這是多麼羞恥的行為吧，她的臉頰愈來愈紅，眼睛開始因為滲出生理淚水而濕潤。

多麼誘人的畫面。

這副樣子，完全無法想像到她是被琉季威脅下而這樣做的。

如果換著是其他男人做出同樣的要求的話，唯一定不是現在這個樣子吧——琉季毫無道理地確信著這點。

這是完全屬於琉季、只為琉季一人展示的景色——

「唔啊——」

琉季把唯向牆上按，強制讓她拔出嘴。

對於他這個舉動，唯有點慌亂。

「琉季君？」

「不是……」

琉季喃喃自語。

不是想要這種反應。

不是想讓你露出這種表情。

確切地感受到「那個」的存在。而自己的決意，亦因此受到干擾。

「……可惡！」

宛如小孩子遇上不如意的事情時的歇斯底里。

伴隨著這怒吼，男人把抽出來的肉棒，猛地再插進少女的口中。

「唔嗯嗯嗯——！？」

全根，直直地插到底，直達喉嚨處。

雙手被捆綁，毫無抵抗能力的唯，只能接受琉季的暴行。

喉嚨對於闖入異物的反射性夾縮，帶給了琉季猛烈的刺激。有那麼一下，他還以為自己要射出來了。

「哈啊……哈啊……」

為了調整自己的紊亂的氣息，琉季用力呼吸。

然後，他把視線撇向底下。

肉棒幾乎沒入唯的口中，她的臉快要貼著自己的腹部了。

「哈……哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈！全部吞下去了嗎？」

愣了愣，琉季斷斷續續的笑了起來，聲量由小變大，空洞的在地牢中回響。

「真是相當難看啊，唯。你現在的姿態，簡直就像只能靠舔著人類腳獻媚的家畜一樣——不，是比家畜以下啊！」

激動地說著，然後，他又像是調整自己亢奮的情緒一樣，用溫柔下來的嗓音道「感到光榮吧，這是主人賞賜給你的侍奉機會喔。」

話音一落，便抓著唯的瀏海。先是把自己的拔出來，然後再用力插回去，開始了粗暴的抽插。

「唔唔，嗯呃，嗚嗯嗯！」

唯下意識想要拔出嘴，但是琉季另外一只手托著她的下頜，固定她的頭顱，使她動彈不得。

一下一下的無情頂撞，男人把少女的嘴巴徹底當成了口穴使用。

自主性的控制肌肉，與吞嚥本能下的肌肉收縮，可以說是完全無法比擬的。後者是連本人也無法控制的生理反應，自然，力度上也更強。

由於這一層的原因，肉棒插進去的裹覆感非常強烈，簡直就像完全被吸住一樣，舒服得無法從中拔出。

根部被壓在底下的軟滑舌頭以及唾液侍奉著；龜頭則是摩擦在肉壁中——更重要的是，唯拼命地張開著嘴，所以連被牙齒磨到的擔心也沒有。真是最高的體驗。

「啊……哈啊……唔唔……」

過於舒服的關係，琉季也忍不住漏出聲音。平時總是一副冷冰冰、不為任何事所動搖的他，現在呈現了相當陶醉的表情。

這份愉悅的主要原因，不在於肉欲。

持續的強迫深喉下，唯眼眶裡的淚水同嘴角的唾液一般溢流不止，臉上的表情也因為痛苦和呼吸困難而扭曲著。像是訴說著無法再堅持下去一樣，她的眼瞳快要翻白了。

看著她這副樣子，琉季的喘息急促起來，不止是手，連腰也擺動起來的用力侵犯她的口腔。

「痛苦嗎？……但是這副淒慘的樣子才是家畜應有的樣子、是你的職責……！你的存在價值……也就只有取悅主人這麼一點而已！」

「嗯嗯嗚！唔！嗚呃！」

唯的呻吟聲，已經近乎悲嗚了，然而琉季還是絲毫沒有歇步的打算，反而加快了速度。在蠻橫的蹂躪下，唯的臉除了紅暈之外，還泛起淺淺的紫色，很明顯，這已經算是施暴了。

「……唔唔，くう，出來了……啊……啊啊！」

在最後猛烈的律動下，濃厚的精液從唯的喉嚨深處噴湧而出。

那過多的量，使精液一下子就從嘴裡溢出來，沾滿了嘴的周圍。在琉季把肉棒拔出來時，餘下的精液也射在了唯的瀏海上。

「咳！咳咳咳！咳咳！嗚……！哈啊……哈啊……嗯嗚嗚嗚……」

終於得以大口呼吸新鮮空氣，唯臉朝下的，連續咳嗽了好幾聲。這使得剛剛射在嘴裡的精液也一同咳吐了出來，滴落在地面。

由於剛才喉嚨的撕裂痛楚，她咳嗽的聲音像是乾枯了一樣，丁點多餘的聲音也發不出。現在佔據她腦子的，只有生物的本能。

對唯的慘狀視若無睹，琉季悠悠吐出一口氣，徑自說道。

「剛才的侍奉，以第一次來說還算不錯，誇誇你吧。」

他的語氣染上了笑意，溫柔的摸了摸唯的頭。這是他第一次對她這麼溫柔，唯在停止咳嗽後，呆呆的抬起臉看他。

手中傳來的黏稠觸感使琉季停下了動作，他抽手一看，濁白的液體灘在掌心中，一如自己那只殺了逆卷綾人的手。不過那時沾上的是血液而不是精液。

「啊，連頭髮都沾上了……真是髒啊。」

琉季朝唯伸出手，淡淡說。

「舔乾淨。」

「……。」

「不要老讓我重覆。你弄髒了主人的手，那麼當然有責任替主人清理乾淨吧？ほら，快點。」

唯覆上水膜的眼瞳看上去空洞呆然，分不清是還處於恍惚狀態，抑或是再度被琉季的話給刺激到自尊心。

「……咻……啾啾……。」

沒有說任何話，唯順從地遵從指示，舔去琉季手上的精液。

那副怎樣也妥協順從的姿態，簡直和狗沒倆樣。

在舔乾淨後，她閉上眼睛皺起眉，喉嚨「咕噥、咕噥」的動了好次，才把口腔的黏稠完全吞下去。

「這……這樣就，可以了嗎？」

唯仰望他，用略為嘶啞的聲音，結結巴巴的說。

這是琉季表明自己的意圖後，她第一次說話。

并非控訴、指責、哭泣。

僅僅只是希望到此為止的息事寧人。

琉季瞇起了眼睛。

這是她的溫柔，還是一如既往逆來順受的家畜心態呢？

抑或是說，因為過於惧怕他，所以只餘下乞討饒命的想法？

其實是哪一樣也不重要。

事到如今，已經……不重要了。

琉季再度開口道「你在說什麼啊，弄髒的地方不是還有嗎？」

「欸……？」

「你看看地面。」

「……！」

剛才口交結束時，吐出的精液還殘留在地面。唯愣了愣，良久，第一次萌生反抗意志的，用力搖了搖頭。

「不行……！我做不到！」

「做不到？剛才明明做了更屈辱的事情，事到如今在說什麼話呢？」

「那是……不同的！」

「不同？——都是受人宰割，做出拋棄自尊心的事，有什麼不同你倒是說說看啊。」

「我……」

「——舔啊。」

琉季拿小刀抵著她的脖子，說。

銳利的觸感讓唯的嘴巴停止了掙扎。

「對於家畜而言，不這樣時時刻刻感受一下自己是被任意宰割的立場的話，是無法擺清自己的位置吧？」

微微用力，些許的血滲了出來。順著光亮的刀身一躍滑下。

雖然說只是小刀，但以吸血鬼的力量強悍，足以這讓小刀發揮超常的殺傷力。

就算是把一個人的人頭給砍下來這種事，也足夠辦得到。

「來，要怎樣做，由你來決定。唯。是要放棄自尊苟且偷生、還是說作為人死去——由你，來決定。快點。」

捺著肌膚的力度，加深了。

「…………請，請放開刀子。」

良久，唯用顫抖著的聲音，這麼說。

琉季咧開嘴，噗哧一笑。

——看呀。

鬆開了刀子，退後幾步。

「做吧。我在這裡看著。」

唯臉色蒼白，慢慢彎腰，把頭俯下去。

她微弱呼吸著，鬈髮垂落地面。

然後。

「……咻……咻……咻。」

少女匍匐在地面，以強忍著屈辱的表情，執行了男人的命令。

似曾相識的畫面讓琉季想起了從前為了糊口而任他拿自己來虐待取樂的下僕。

——你生存的欲望，不是強烈到可以連自尊也捨棄嗎？

真是悲哀啊。

人啊，都是絕對不願意見到自己尊嚴喪失的面目的。

自尊，就像是寶石的解理，只要足夠用力朝那地方狠狠一敲，「咔嚓」一聲，就會碎裂開來的。

琉季親身體驗過這件事。

差點碎掉的感覺。

然而，琉季還是保持著自我，活了下來。

完全是多虧那股淤黑的憎惡感情。

真是奇怪。

人在絕境時，給予人救贖的，并不是希望這類美好字眼，而是與之相反的，負面的感情。

憎恨使人輕鬆；使人燃起活下去的欲望。

即使那只是一時性的東西也好。

因為，絕望到極致的時候，連去感受希望的餘力也沒有了。

簡直就像是從肺退化回去鰓一樣。

好歹也是在呼吸。

哎呀。不對。這種事是不可能的。這個比喻不恰當。

——我說啊。唯。

——你會憎恨我嗎？

「唔！？」

突然就整個身體被按在地面上，唯忍不住驚呼。

赤裸著身體的現在，被強大的力度壓在地上，柔軟的肌膚不免會被磨擦到，隱隱作痛。

「琉季君？」

沒有聽見自己的名字，琉季的意識逐漸曖昧起來。

準備來說，是作為唯口中的，那個名為「琉季」的存在，像墨水遇水那樣，溶化了開來。

她眼中的無神琉季，是怎樣的？

不知道。也不想去知道。

但是應該也是自己所熟悉的。

總覺得，現在的心情，使自己變得陌生起來了。

不可思議地，沒有感到難以置信，只有不帶緊張的平靜感受。彷彿很早就認識的老故人一樣。

伴隨著「哐啷」的聲響，琉季解開了自己的金屬皮帶。

頭腦很冷靜，清楚地知道的目的，以及接下來要做的事。

剛才的動搖、不忍、罪惡感，出奇的消失了。一直沉重的身體變得異常輕鬆。

這是自己終於要開始瘋掉的前兆嗎？

琉季漠然想。

把手指塞進口腔裡，充分浸潤過後，琉季把食指和中指上的唾液抹在了唯的膣口上。

「唏……啊，那裡是……！」

覺察到他動作的含義，唯的身體不安地扭動起來。琉季於是把她的頭按到在地上。

接著，他握著自己的性器，捺在了唯的膣口上。

「噫呀啊啊啊啊——！！」

處女喪失時，唯的悲嗚像是被擠壓出來一樣，無法成句。

她勻悄的五官，苦悶地扭曲著，比起剛才深喉時有過之而無不及。

痛苦成這樣，也是理所當然的。

和剛才一樣，琉季將肉棒一口氣全根貫穿進去。

在未給予女性愛撫、刺激她們濕潤的狀態下插入，自然會造成這般巨大的痛楚。

如果那對象是處女，就更惶論了。

本身處女膜被捅穿已經讓性交充滿不適了。一直保持著閉合、從未放過任何異物進來的地方，一下子被近乎暴力的力度強行分開，硬是要其容納巨大的男根，這和撕裂根本是沒倆樣。

「嗚唔唔……好痛……好痛……唔誒……哈啊……」

唯一邊眼神失焦地流著淚，一邊以細若蚊蚋的聲音混亂地悶哼著。顯然地，她已經無力去思考除了疼痛以外的事。

「……好緊。唔……」

琉季皺眉的低語著，嘗試抽出自身一點。

肉棒的竿部上沾上了一抹明顯的血跡。看著那純潔的證明時，琉季嗤笑了出聲。

本來這不應該是由自己奪去的。

可是，現在、此刻，眼前這份光景真實地在發生。

佔著別人的屋子，睡了別人的女人——琉季的腦子忽然冒起了這麼一句話。

大概不是自己造的句，是從哪本書看來的吧。

他從背後伸手，把手指放在唯的唇上，輕輕撫摸唇瓣的同時不經意地把指頭趁機塞進去。食指捺在舌頭上溫柔打轉、摩挲，中指則是按在舌根上輕刮。琉季用漫不經心的態度攪動著她的口腔。

「吶，知道嗎？聖經記載，人類最初的原罪，就是因為女人……因為夏娃而起的——受蛇所唆擺的夏娃，選擇了背叛丈夫的亞當，吃下禁果……究竟是從她卻步聽蛇的低語開始、還是咬下去的瞬間起，就已經注定她失去了作為亞當肋骨的資格了呢……你說呢？夏娃。」

「……嗯哈……嗚嗯嗯嗯……唏咿……」

他的長手指壓著她的舌頭，即使唯想要說點什麼，也根本不被允許。

琉季不期待、也從未期望過唯的答案。

感覺自己就像是很自然地把話溜出口一樣，并沒有特別什麼意義。

琉季把手指抽出來，貓舔著，一邊再次把肉棒推進她的體內，使血痕消失在自己的視野範圍。

「唔嗯嗯嗯！？」

「來，什麼也不要想，只墮入痛苦的漩渦之中吧。」他在她耳邊，用沙啞、甜美的嗓音，輕聲低喃。

#####

「啊！啊啊！哈嗯……啊誒？！哎噫……！啊嗯！」

肉體拍打的聲音與少女不成樣的呻吟聲斷斷續續從牢房裡傳出。

偶爾也會添上鎖鏈擺動的「噹啷」作響聲、以及男人的喘息聲。

欄杆對面，是凌辱的畫面。

唯整個人趴在地上，兩手不能動的，撅高屁股任由身後的琉季不斷侵犯她。她金鉑色的頭髮凌亂地散落在地面、蓋過半張臉。此時的她已經沒有什麼表情反應，只有眼淚和唾液本能的涔涔而落，和滲出的汗水混淆不清。

因為被男人獰猛的肉棒持續粗魯使用，她那嬌小粉嫩的膣口已經擴張到慘不忍睹的地步；陰唇由於被反覆拉扯，亦紅腫磨損；而雪白的大腿間，則是沾上了四濺出來的鮮血。

持續了多久的時間？不知道。騎在她身上的琉季依舊樂此不疲地在她體內奔馳著。此刻的唯，彷彿只是為了被侵犯而存在一樣。她的意識逐漸遠去，頭腦中只餘下疼痛以及自己七零八落的呻吟聲。

唯的身體從一開始的僵硬變得癱軟下來，縱使琉季看不到唯的臉，他也察覺到，她的體力差不多快要極限了。

無關什麼，似乎是因為她身體本身就比較柔弱，耐力不太好。

但是琉季也沒有溫柔到這樣就放過她。

不如說，本身想對她溫柔，還會這樣子作嗎？琉季不禁覺得好笑。

撫心自問，他就沒有樂在其中嗎？

——是的。很愉快。

心裡有個聲音同意似的，歡欣地點點頭。

就像是終於親手手刃掉糾纏不休的煩惱一般，非常痛快的心情。

——真是活該。

交替搖晃著腳，那個小孩不屑地勾起嘴角。

下身的疲憊與快感，使全身發熱。琉季沉溺於欲望之海中，只懂得一件事：抽出來，插進去。毫無意義的機械性行為，卻使他極度快慰。

明明主人非常痛苦，然而，小穴倒是沒有與其主人統一陣線的，以繃緊的力度勒緊、懲罰在裡面亂暴的肉棒；相反，每次插進去，裡面都像有感知一般，順從地分開內壁，然後再以不會弄痛的力度緊纏上來，溫柔地搓捏著男根。

琉季瘋瘋癲癲的，失笑起來。

——連這種地方也感受到你的溫柔呢？

會這樣想，是不是腦子有點不正常了？

一邊持續著腰部的拍打，琉季的手慢慢撫摸著唯細白柔嫩的背脊。只是輕輕一拂，她就觸電似的，身體縮了一縮，連帶著裡面也夾緊。

「唔啊……」

快感突如其來，使琉季不禁漏出了叫聲。連他自己也有點呆然。緊接著下一秒，他像是覺得頗為好笑似的，嘴角上揚。

真是敏感的身體啊。

咬了咬牙，琉季感覺身體一陣酥麻，難以冷靜。

即使被強行侵犯著，還昭示出那麼惹人憐愛的反應。這不是讓人想更加的欺負了嗎？

好想看。還想看更多。

你那可愛的姿態——全部，都展示給我看吧？

體內的亢奮無法歇止，琉季忽然把肉棒猛地拔出，然後抓著唯的肩膀，把她翻過來。再次撞進去。

面對面的姿勢，他終於看清她。

唯的臉，就像是剛剛遇溺的人被撈上來一樣，因為呼吸不順，紅潮未退的臉濕漉漉的。除了側腹之外，肚臍的位置也暈染上瘀痕。

側腹那處是因為剛才打暈她時造成的，這琉季有印象。至於另外一處——

「啊啊……嘎啊？！」

伴隨著琉季用力深入，肚臍的瘀痕像是有生命似的鼓漲起來。

唯狹窄的陰道，被他的肉棒硬是擴充到最大；而嬌小的子宮，也被他頂上來了。想必對她來說，每一次的律動，子宮也是被毆打著一般的感受吧。

光是想像這些，琉季的下身就硬得疼痛。

一邊蹂躪著她，使她感到痛苦，然後享受她的小穴的搓揉的侍奉，想必沒有比這更棒的享受了。

「咕呃……琉、季……噶哈……不要……呼吸……！」

琉季的雙手，放在了唯纖細的脖子上，然後使了點勁的掐著。吸血鬼與人類的力量差異，使得這種時候，琉季也不得不小心控制力度。然而對於唯而言，這已經是十足的痛苦了，她下意識張大著嘴巴索取空氣，唾液遂從嘴角流下來。

「哈……哈哈哈哈哈！怎樣？唯，怎樣？說點什麼啊？像平時那樣，再說說那些厚顏無恥的漂亮話啊？做不到吧？也對啊。因為你現在被我這樣的掐著脖子啊！」

「嘎……啊！咕呃……唔嗚！」

「窒息著時裡面就變得很可愛了嘛？這麼緊的吸著，是覺得舒服嗎？真是頭無可救藥的家畜啊……！」

琉季的語速和身下的衝刺一樣急促起來，表情佈滿愉悅和興奮。

無法忍受施加力度，唯的雙腿第一次掙扎起來，毫無章法的亂動、嘗試伸展——或者說，本能地想把阻礙自己呼吸的對象進行攻擊。

但是，即使沒有吸血鬼與人類的能力值差距，男人的力氣，也是普通女人望塵莫及的。

這僅僅只是無謂地讓自己浪費更多的力氣。

「噶啊……嘎哈……唔嗚……咳咳、咳咳咳咳咳！」

一陣熱流湧過，唯忽然覺得琉季掐著她脖子的力度放鬆了。趁著這個空檔，氣管彈跳似的促使她咳嗽了好幾聲。

琉季的樣子有點呆然。

「你……，在流鼻血嗎？」

以不可置信的表情，琉季這樣說。

「咦？」

唯沒有手段去確認，但是，鼻子的確傳來了黏熱的感覺。

為什麼會在這個時候流鼻血呢？唯混亂起來。

但是，想當然的，絕對不是什麼好兆頭。

未等唯反應過來，琉季就突然開口了。

「……真是，人類比想像中更脆弱啊。」

很像他平時那沒有抑揚頓挫的口吻。

聽著他這句話，唯的心裡升起微弱的希望。

說不定，琉季會意識到嚴重性，願意就這樣放過她——

「欸？唔呃……嗚嗚嗚！？」

脖子再度被捏住時，插在體內的肉棒也同時動了起來。雙重的衝擊使得唯幾乎翻白眼。

唯，猜錯了。

她對琉季的認知和期望，錯得離譜。

當然不可能就這樣結束的。

琉季以相較於剛才更猛烈的速度頂撞。

「嗚嗚……琉季……求、嘎，咕嗚……慢點！……噶哈……要、要……！」

「不快點的話，你的身體就承受不住了吧。真不巧，我沒有破壞你身體或者弄死你的打算。」

單手按著她的脖子，琉季另一只手捉住她的腳腕，阻止她繼續亂動。一邊感受著陰道因為窒息而縮緊著的包覆感，琉季的動作也愈發激動起來，以至今為止最亂暴的力度叩打著柔軟的子宮口。唯持續地翻白眼，連聲音也發不出了。

琉季不知道自己應不應該把眼前的光景稱之為做過頭。

他感覺自己非常的割裂，好像有一部分的他站在牢房外，以哀憐和冷漠的目光注視著這一切。

那個大概是無神琉季吧。

冠上無神姓氏——決心與自己的傲慢罪孽割裂開來的，吸血鬼的那個他。

眼前的一切被他看在眼裡的話，一定會為他所嘲弄。

「又在貶低他人、傷害他人嗎？只順從著內心的欲望，你又不是野獸。」之類的，他一定會這樣說。

少女七零八落的呻吟聲徘徊不去。宛如啜泣。

琉季忽然也很想哭了。

他大口吐氣，卻是像哭不出來所以笑出聲。神似為無可藥救而自嘲的笑聲。

努力過了。

真的努力過了。

這次，切斷人類時代的罪孽根源吧。變成吸血鬼時，是真的許下了這樣的願望。

為卡爾海因茨大人而活；為卡爾海因茨大人做正確的事情——就算那是再扼殺自己的心靈，也再所不惜。

是的。為了報恩。

這是正確之路。

不這樣做的話，又會再次崩壞吧？

只要朝著正確的方向前進，才能守住自己所得到的東西。

喜歡被人需要的感覺啊——

琉季的心曾經死過兩次。

第一次，渴望對人付出愛情、接受別人愛情的心，因為家庭的崩壞而死去。

第二次，維持著自我的自尊和驕傲，因為逃跑失敗而死去。

既失去愛人的希望、也目堵了自己喪失尊嚴的不堪敗相。琉季的心死得不能再死了。

在那個宣告對命運敗北的一天，是卡爾海因茨賦予了他慈悲。

他讓他拾起了尊嚴；給予了他比起愛情這種不穩定東西更確實的被需要感。

因為有了這些，琉季才從地獄爬上來。

為了維持著那種被需要感，琉季願意做任何事、背叛所有人。

他承認——他是確實愛上了夏娃、愛上了唯。

可是這份私欲又算得上什麼？正確的行動，琉季依然必須去採取。

所以他才在最後，放開了那只手。

在鬆手之前，琉季真的以為那是個句號。

但是啊，比想像中要痛啊。

真的好痛、好痛。

或許自己其實根本沒有鬆開手，只是硬是把手臂扯下來。抓著唯手腕的那只手，即使斷了，還沒有和她分開。

痛楚毆打著大腦的理智，催促他去把那只手取回來。

琉季孤獨地、拼命地，無視那聲音。

沒有跟任何人說，也沒必要讓任何人理解。

這樣子作才是正確的。

說出口的話，不就像是真的留戀嗎？自己的忠誠不就是一個笑話嗎？

——我啊、努力過了。真的，真的……很努力了。

有誰哭著，抱頭蹲下來。

——不止是這次，至今為止，我也很努力地獻出自己的一切了！

稚嫩的童音嘶吼著。

——但是，但是啊……為什麼您？

『是嗎？夏娃回到亞當身邊了嗎？辛苦你了。琉季。』

對。就這樣。

回到伊甸園後，滙報過後，他們的對話就只是這樣。沒有再多。

卡爾海因茨臉帶微笑，輕描淡寫的撕下了故事後面的空白頁。

琉季覺得那時自己的笑容很僵硬。

頭一次產生的淤黑感情，他直到回去後，才後知後覺地理解。

——就這樣嗎？

——只是這樣？您要說的話就是這樣？

宛如被父母丟下的小孩子一般，分不清是受傷還是絕望的感情。

為什麼會這麼想？

明明卡爾海因茨大人，根本沒有表示過對無法執行計劃的自己的失望或者不滿。言辭更沒有任何的不妥之處。

自己這般擅自捏作出來的自我哀憐，究竟算什麼？

難道說，琉季真的無意識在卡爾海因茨身上追求親如父子那樣的感情嗎？希望他察覺到自己的痛苦嗎？

哈哈。

連自己也忍不住笑自己。

何等的厚顏無恥啊——

自己只是那位大人的道具，自己亦甘願如此的。一直以來，自己不是再清楚不過了嗎？

不會、也沒必要嫉妒著擁有亞當資格的逆卷兄弟。

他們的定位，本來就完全不同。

——真的是這樣嗎？

反問的嗤笑聲，直達靈魂深處。

不僅僅只是說得動聽的報恩。

自己難道就沒有一絲妄想，在成為亞當後，被那位大人更珍視著嗎？

何等的痴心妄想啊——

這些一切，明明應該只是存在於意識的深淵處，微小到連其存在也會無法察覺的私心。

為什麼，事到如今？

在這樣問出口的同時，琉季一瞬間意識到答案的正體了。

啊啊。是的。原因是——

『琉季君。』

記憶中，察覺到他的存在後，少女回首過來，向他露出了微笑、溫柔地呼喚他的名字。

眼神、表情、氛圍，一一都俘虜著他的心的，少女。

唯。

心中默唸了這個名字。

是從什麼時候開始的？

喜歡聽她說話——無論是多麼細微的事也好，感覺都有股暖意湧上來，讓人很放鬆。

喜歡她睡在自己旁邊——睜開眼睛看到旁邊有她在，莫名安心。

喜歡她困擾的表情——連對方只是在惡作劇也察覺不到，那副為難的樣子非常惹人憐愛。

喜歡她拼命理解自己的話的表情——縱使非常困惑，但還是很認真地聆聽，那份耐性使人很舒心。

最喜歡的是——即使露出了受傷的表情，但仍然清澈地倒映著自己的，那個眼神。

「天使」，——她這麼稱呼自己。

明明他弄傷了她這麼多次，甚至讓她嘗到失去自由的滋味。

別說得到原諒了，自己理應是她的憎恨對象才對。

這個稱呼，怎麼會與自己相配呢？

到了這個地步，她依然在討好、狡猾地取悅他嗎？

那樣的話，真是無法忍受。

像平時那樣，吐出惡毒的言辭應對就可以了——

『你——』

話到了嘴邊，卻沒有落地。

琉季的嘴半張著，一句話也擠不出來。

說不出口。

眼睛比語言更傳神，自己曾經對她這樣說過。

注視著自己的那雙玫瑰色的眼瞳，非常乾淨——沒有賣弄風情、沒有憤怒、沒有憎惡。

不僅如此，寄宿在裡面的東西，自己曾經還很熟悉。

非常甘甜，讓人溺斃在其中，產生傲慢也不自知的——

親愛。

那一刻，琉季的心裡很是震動。

無法相信，自己為人所愛。

雖然對自己的評價倒沒有到了自損的地步，但是，從客觀而言，琉季并不認為像自己的人能被人愛著。

不坦誠相待，是絕對無法得到人心的。琉季相當理解這點。

然而，理解了的和怎樣做的，是完全兩碼子的事。琉季所認識的這個世界、所謂的人心，并沒有讓他這樣做的價值。

即使是皓那樣擁有讀心能力的人，就這樣斷言全世界，也未免過於狂妄自大。更惶論是琉季。但是，考慮到一路走過來的景色，這樣消極的想法，也不算過份吧？

能使自己以善意的目光看待世界的器官，早就壞死了。

反正這世界最不缺乏的，就是人渣——男和女的都是。

無論是懷著金錢目的接近他的騙子、僅僅只是喜歡上他外表的輕浮女人、想要從他口中取得永生辦法的人類，只要琉季向他們展現自己的刺，吐出狠毒的話語，大家都會一窩蜂的露出本性，指責他的無情。

琉季對這些批評全部都不感興趣。

他們的確是對的，畢竟自己是吸血鬼，當然無心了。

可是啊，指責著別人時，卻對自己無限寛容的嘴臉，也太讓人反胃了吧？

活了好久、好久。

除了卡爾海因茨大人、兄弟，琉季生命中的過客，盡是表面君子，實際為自己的利益絞盡腦汁、費盡心思的人。

『說不定也是琉季君的要求太高了吧？』

曾經，皓這麼指出過。

琉季并未感到冒犯，只是默不作聲思考。

說不定真是這樣也不定。

為自己利益著想，才是生物正常的思維。

為什麼琉季卻拼命放大著這些理所當然的事，加以拒絕呢？

思來想去，琉季最後也只是得出一個，「自己弄掉了這樣使自己正常思考的器官」的結論。

反正不重要——

是的了。

正正是因為抱有著這樣的想法，琉季才能心安理得的，一直躲在自己的刺後面，注視這個世界。

然而——唯的話語、眼神，擊碎了這個保護琉季的外殼。

即使見過了那樣口吐毒言，滿不在乎傷害、貶低他人的琉季，依然以親愛的目光迎上他。

自己在她心中，到底是怎樣的樣子啊？

那個倒映在她眼中的無神琉季，有著那樣被愛的價值嗎？

她就能這樣輕鬆的無視他對她所作的事，不考慮自己嗎？

全身的細胞都在抵抗著，驅使自己說出維持假面的違心話。

不能不抵抗。要是在她的愛面前無條件投降，琉季至今為至所堅信的，除了卡爾海因茨之外，無人能拯救他，算什麼呢？

琉季的理智，死命否定著她的所有話語。

但是。

內心卻與之相反地，非常安心，甚至是想當然的。

對於唯的感情，驚訝，但不意外。

彷彿是更早之前，心裡的一部分早就被她的甜蜜一點點溶化防線，接納了她。

——啊啊。原來如此啊。

明白了。終於。

自己心裡那份私欲、那份痴心妄想，之所以會發芽出來，都是因為唯。

是唯，以溫柔喂養了琉季。

而琉季，在不知不覺間接受了，同時也潛意識覺得這種感情的供及，是想當然的事情。

因為出現了一個這樣寵溺他的人，而自己也喜歡被這樣對待，所以就下意識把這套標準投射在其他人身上了嗎？

自己的期待，不正正就是唯會做的事嗎？

是唯的話，一定會察覺到他的情緒的。

即使被敷衍、斥罵，依然關心著他。

比起自己的感受、事情的結果，更優先關注他的感受。

——想要被這樣愛著。

有誰難看的、不成樣的蜷縮著，自艾自憐的說。

自己也是——

嘴上說著，最討厭沒有價值而乞求愛的人，但也是這樣的人？

不想知道。

不想知道自己也是自己所鄙視的那副樣子。

這樣自己不也是指責著別人，卻對自己無限寛容嗎？

羞恥得想要去死的心，急速膨脹起來。琉季感到一陣無可奈何的無地自容。

好痛苦、好痛苦——

以為再也不會品嘗的絕望，在舌尖蔓延開來。

察覺了自己不想看到的，最丟人、最厚顏無恥的一面——

認清了自己不會被卡爾海因茨、不能被唯所愛的現實——

為什麼總是要這樣呢？

總是這樣，在給予後才奪走。彷彿是惡作劇的情書，滿心歡喜到達信上面所說的地點，才得知自己只是別人取樂的跳樑小醜。

——都那麼努力，不重蹈覆轍了啊。想要得到一點點回報，也算是很過份的事情嗎？

理智馬上冷漠地否定了。

因為太過不知好歹。

哈哈。

這個時候還在一副高高在上的道德嘴臉啊。自己。

今後，自己將何去何從呢？

作為卡爾海因茨的親信，會遠遠注視著唯，見證她和那六人之中的誰結合，成為別人的妻子，生兒育女嗎？

帶著近乎惶恐的心情，用力搖了搖頭。

不，他不想看。

但是，無法不看——只要還待在卡爾海因茨身邊，即使不情願，這個事實也一定會出現在自己的視野範圍內。

都算什麼啊。

都已經這麼痛苦了、都已經這麼忍耐了，為什麼還要迫他正視呢？

比敗北更難受的，是勝利者與自己近在咫尺。

如果距離自己很遠，還可以不去看、不去想、不去比較。

忽然想到，自己與他們之間，大概只有琉季會糾結這些事情。倒不是因為勝敗之分。而是——

別人壓根就不在乎。

沒錯。按照琉季對他們的理解，他們恐怕會覺得為這種事而煩惱的琉季相當愚蠢吧。

因為，擁有了一切的人，是與發愁距離最遠的了。

這無疑是輕視了、踐踏了琉季的痛苦以及感情。

開什麼玩笑啊。

為什麼，非得要被你們這樣想啊？

對著自己妄想出來的惡意，琉季在心中以憎惡的口吻恨恨開口道。

什麼都不去想、什麼都不去做，僅僅只是抱著等待食物送上門一般的怠惰態度的你們，憑什麼擁有一切呢？

過於不可理喻、亦無法原諒。

琉季抑鬱的心情，在滴下嫉妒的染料後，急速污濁起來。

啊啊。是啊。真是夠了啊。為什麼自己非得這樣淒慘不可呢？

淤積在內心的苦悶，為什麼就非得要自己獨自承擔呢？

對啊，自己就是貪心、就是想被愛——

所以當自己的忍耐換不來回報時，忍耐就失去了價值。

倒還不如把矛頭轉向他人——保持憤怒的心情、把一切情緒負擔都扔給別人，也就什麼也不用想了。真是美妙的點子。

負面醜陋的想法，一個接一個的冒頭。琉季愈發為自己無可救藥的德性感到噁心。

什麼天使啊。

當不成沒有心的吸血鬼、也做不成更好一點的人。真正的琉季，只是一個什麼也作不成的半吊子。

劣等感從腳底湧現上來，讓琉季覺得自己很悲哀。

為什麼會弄成這個地步的？

有哪裡、搞錯了。

明明只要按照著計劃走，一切都應該很完美才是。

『唯。』

第二次唸出她的名字。這次宣之於口。

如果她不是夏娃、如果自己沒有愛上她——如果，她沒有對自己溫柔的話。

沒錯、對啊。

——都是你的錯。

——為什麼要對我溫柔？明明根本不是要屬於我的，為什麼要讓我有所期待？

在心中，歇斯底里著。

都是她害的。

是唯，喚醒了琉季那股忘卻好久、渴望被愛的欲望。

是唯，讓琉季從殼裡走出來，以脆弱、柔軟的肉體，感受被愛的溫度。

是唯，使琉季忘記許多理所當然不能祈求的事物。

是唯——給予了琉季希望，再狠狠把他推到絕望去。

不對。

其實不是唯的錯。這點琉季也是明白的。

明知如此，琉季還是選擇優先考慮自己感受，一股腦的怪罪在唯身上。

——畢竟，你看啊。這計劃惟一的變數不就是你嗎？

只要換著是另一個人是夏娃，就不會導致這樣的結果了。

即使并非本人的意願所致，從結果來看，她無疑是琉季現在這樣飽受煎熬的元兇。

這個事實毋庸置疑。

啊啊。已經厭倦了。

計劃也好、亞當也好、夏娃也好、那位大人也好……什麼都已經不重要了。

要是全部都消失，那該多好啊。

琉季感到自己，在這世上，孤伶伶的一人。

心裡有一處大概是真的想向誰求救的，但是一想到要把自己這樣令人想吐的一面展示給誰看，琉季就害怕得不行。

這麼不堪入目的一面，別說理解了，不可能會有人接受的。

因為無神琉季，不該是這個樣子。

惟一一個可能理解的人，正是她使自己現在這樣的。

已經夠了吧。

琉季掩著臉的手，變成了歇斯底里的扯揉頭髮。

反正，再怎麼想，接下來等著自己的，也不是只有痛苦嗎？既然如此，還不如毀掉一切。那麼一來，就沒有可以羨慕的東西了。對啊。這樣就會輕鬆了。哈哈，這個方法不是一開始就存在嗎？這樣就可以——

琉季原本朝著光明愈奔愈快的思緒，忽然嘎然而止。

要把那孩子，也殺掉嗎？

這麼想的這一秒，理智被擊中下來，絆倒了決心。

有誰翻滾在地，變得狼狽不堪。

吸血鬼的那一部分，對殺人念頭垂涎三尺，亢奮感使得全身的血液沸騰起來。

然而內心卻宛如乾燥的風掃過一樣，只是詭異地死寂。

在檢視著自己的心情的最後，琉季腦內浮起最後一個疑問。

——我的願望，究竟是什麼來著？

為了夠到什麼，慢慢伸出手，用力伸直指尖。

然後。

「……嘎哈……痛！……唔……唔咕……！」

眼前的景色清晰起來了。

突然就從朦朦朧朧，勾勒出線條。

自己的手，仍然掐在唯的脖子上。

不斷徘徊在窒息的邊緣又無法跳崖了斷，唯已經被這種痛苦折磨得神志不清了。似乎是因為剛才那一下不懂得控制力度了，唯才下意識擠出一絲求救聲。

呃，奇怪，他剛才是一直這樣嗎？

要是弄死了可就麻煩了啊。自己怎麼了嗎？

琉季這麼想著，於是稍稍放鬆力度，讓她可以呼吸得暢順點。

「哈啊……哈啊，咳咳……噶哈！」

掌心中的脈動，似乎跳得更快了。這麼明顯的鼓動，自己是怎樣忽視到的呢？

琉季傻傻的笑了起來。

看來自己這邊更加重症呢？明明肉體上安然無恙，數分鐘前做的東西也喪失了一切感覺。斷片開來。

嘛算了吧。反正她也沒死。

自己也感受到性器又膨脹了一圈，強烈的吐精感遂湧上竿部。肉棒顯然地做好了射精的準備。

琉季深深吐了口氣，咬牙說「哈啊……哈啊……快要、出來了……」

也不知道是向誰說，可能是自言自語，反正唯現在已經無法聽到任何話、更不可能作出回應。一手造成這種狀況的人，不是誰，正是琉季。

琉季所期望的是什麼呢？

——她的痛苦嗎？

是的。

——她的死亡嗎？

不是的。

——她的理解嗎？

不是的。

發問的聲音似乎歪著頭想了想，然後嘴角上揚。

——你呀，真的壞掉了嗎？

戳刺般的問句，使得臉上遮羞布的皮膚龜裂開來，露出底下醜陋的血肉。再怎麼用手掩著臉，也蓋不掉了。

自己真的不知道自己真正的願望嗎？

不，一直都知道的，一直都知道的，其實琉季他——

「呃啊……唔啊啊！」

射精時，琉季感覺喉嚨發熱，滾燙宛如灼燒，促使他噴發出聲音。

并不是傾泄而出，只是擠扭牙膏一般，噗哧噗哧的一下一下地噴射出來。更像吐血。

過量的精液壓迫著子宮，唯小腹被撞擊到盡是瘀青的部分，更進一步隆起來了。

琉季渾身脫力，終於鬆開了自己的手，改為撐在地面。唯的身體為了取回呼吸的時差，前所未有地用力喘息的同時，劇烈地咳嗽著。

她的臉埋在他胸膛前，看不見，琉季輕輕把手按在她柔軟的頭髮上，閉上眼睛。

——好可怕。

少年般的聲調響起，徑自地說起話來。琉季心如止水地，靜靜聽著他的話。

——其實，沒有那樣子作的勇氣。很想很想停下一切，但好害怕，要是那位大人知道了的話，究竟會以怎樣的眼神注視這邊呢？愛想盡、嫌棄和失望……光是想像一下，就無法忍受的害怕了。明明都不想去想了，但是沒法。是啊……無論怎樣也沒辦法。走到哪裡去，都是永無止境的批評和指責，已經厭煩了。明明只是想輕鬆一點而已啊。

——所以啊，你看。只要壞掉，就能不去想了唷，非常、非常輕鬆！那六人，毫無迷惘就能殺掉了呢！

那聲音極力主張著自己行動的正當意義，不斷編織話語。琉季沒有回答。在愚人滑稽狡辯的最後，他似乎也理解了這點，聲調遂枯萎下來。

——這下……真的什麼也不剩了吧。因為，這次，親手毀掉了啊。

琉季的嘴動了動。

聲音接著慟哭起來。

——不要丟下我一個……我不要一個人……和我在一起。

啊啊。他是——

琉季的眼楮滲出一滴眼淚，落在了唯的頭髮上。

把一切一切的感情堆疊在一起，添加上去，還是無法掩飾最底下的碗豆。

琉季所期求的，已經不是唯的愛了。

打從一開始，他打算這樣做時，他就不認為自己有資格祈求這麼奢侈的事物。

僅僅只是，希望被接納。

是的，就是這樣而已。

在了斷了自己的痛苦後，想要尋找安息之所。

為了這點，破壞她的精神，是必須的。

畢竟，她是這樣地溫柔。看到壞掉、陷入瘋狂的他，一定會想緩解他的痛苦吧。

不需要。

這樣的援手，只會讓他從壞掉的外殼中走出來，無處可逃而已。

琉季不期望這種救贖。

那雙依然乾淨、高貴的眼瞳，只會不斷拷問著琉季的良心，提醒著他犯下了多麼難以挽回的事。這只是會讓他更加痛苦而已。

所以，壞掉吧。和我一起。

那樣就什麼也看不見了。對吧？

如果她恨上了自己——不是沒想過這樣的可能性。

——怎麼有可能啊？

像是聽到什麼缺乏常識的傻話一樣，某一處哧哧笑起來。

只有她……只有唯是絕對不會恨他的。這點琉季有十足的信心。

因為，她很溫柔啊。連他這樣的人，也能傾瀉柔和、親愛的目光。甚至直到剛才，她還打算向他伸出手。

琉季是利用著她的善良。

真是愈發愈無恥、醜陋了。

琉季笑著笑著，哭了起來。

這才是，真正的琉季——

3

耳嗚聲在耳邊，彌留不去，把睡意都踏在腳底下。

頭很痛，像快要裂開一樣。但是唯連嗚咽的餘力都沒有了。

身體的各處，特別是下體，都痛得近乎沒有知覺。

她一動不動，害怕著扯動肌肉會更加地弄痛自己。

所餘下的力氣，只是維持生命機能的呼吸。

唯把視線移向旁邊的琉季。

在性事完結後，他就這樣，以毫無防備的姿態睡在了自己的旁邊。

頭髮被汗水黏貼在臉頰上，唯以近乎透明的蒼白臉色，凝視著琉季。

腦中響起皓的聲音。

『說實話，琉季君的事，我們兄弟也不怎麼清楚呢。畢竟他是不會向任何人敞開心扉的。』

唯用力眨了眨眼睛，淚水滑過鼻樑，長睫毛根根分明起來。

突然想到了遊泳池時的事。

以為要遇溺了，但是被他救起。

那時候，絕對沒有想過他會這樣拼命地救自己的。

在抱著她浮起來時，他的大手摁在她的臉，像是想確認她的平安無事一樣。那繃緊的表情，隨著她重新呼吸而鬆懈下來。

明明自己都濕透、冷透了，但是比起自己，還是先關心她。

那份柔和下來的眼神，讓唯感到臉頰躁熱，同時非常安心。

琉季君，其實是個很溫柔的人。只是外表上不怎麼看得出來而已——

自己一直是這樣深信的。

「呃啊……」

想要發出聲音，但是自己的聲帶卻遠比自己想像中嘶啞。

大概是因為，剛才被掐過頭的緣故。

唯的眼淚流過不停。

自己，哪裡搞錯了嗎？

難道說，自己一直誤解了他嗎——擺出一副很理解他的樣子，實際上，只是把自己所見到他，扭曲成對自己有利的方向？

或許真是這樣也不定。

琉季不殺她，而選擇用這種方式折磨她、奪去她的自由。現在的唯，終於明白了這其中的理由。

因為剝去自由，生命只餘下痛苦的話。生不如死。

他比誰都要清楚這份煎熬。

為了毀掉她，為了緩解他心中對她的恨意，這是必要的。

到了現在才搞懂這件事，這不就是唯一直刻意忽略，逃避現實的證明嗎？

這樣的自己，怎可能有真的在看真正的琉季呢？

真是，自以為是啊。

那種以為只要問明了一切，就能幫助到對方的想法，是怎樣的傲慢呢？

已經沒力氣去問更多的為什麼了。

深深地感受到自己的無力和無知。

要是那個時候，琉季最後一次來找自己時，自己捉住了他的手，不讓他一個人，是不是能改變到什麼呢？

轉念間，又拋開了這個想法。

已經回不去了。

自己，今後也會一直這樣嗎？被琉季所囚禁、折磨。

唯的身體顫慄起來。

好痛、好痛，不要。

身體本能地這麼哭訴，拒絕。

不想再想像被侵犯的痛楚、不想再想像被迫捨棄尊嚴的屈辱……不想再想像，那接近死亡的窒息感。

哭著、哀求著、嘗試表遲想法——無論哪一樣，琉季都不為所動。唯非常確定，自己退無可退。

直到自己變成他口中的「壞掉」之前，他都不會憐憫自己。

因為自己沒有這價值。

唯無力地闔上眼皮。

自己之前，對於琉季所有的理解，只是捏造出來？

很不想去相信。

因為這樣就會滅掉最後的希望。

唯自私的想著。

——我呢，曾經幻想過的。要是綾人君不會來找我……要是能繼續那過去的日常就好了。

——每天早上時，陽光灑進來，我會因而睜開眼睛，看到你的睡臉。你在我身邊，安穩地呼吸著。在發現我偷看你後，呵斥我。

——僅僅只是這樣微不足道的小事，都會讓我湧上幸福感。

和琉季分開後，唯一直靠著這份小小的妄想，撫平自己的思念。

現在，繫著這份幻想的希望也終於斷裂了。

唯覺得好累。

從逆卷兄弟被殺、自己受到侵犯、到勉強自己思考的現在，她不斷在思考的迷宮遇上死胡同，精神被消耗、操弄到極限。

這一切的原因，都是因為她打從一開始，無視了一個最輕鬆的選項。

感到憤怒——

或者不應該說她無視了這個選擇，在唯的情況，她是沒有辦法。

她找遍內心的角落，都找不到這種情緒。

和小貓死時一樣。沒有這樣一個器官能允許她這樣作，只是這樣而已。

傷害、痛苦疊加成污黑的感情，囤積在心中，無法得以排泄。

唯只能不斷強迫自己思考，逃離它。

一直、一直跑到現在，她已經沒力氣了。

——已經不想去想了。

胸膛好重，難以呼吸。

就這樣放棄抵抗的話，自己會被這種情緒吞沒嗎？

感覺好像回到那個時候，自己掉進遊泳池那時一樣。

希望有誰來救救自己。

琉季君。

第一時間，下意識浮現這個人選。

但是，不是眼前，此時此刻的這個琉季。

是那個，拉她上來，把她攬在懷裡的，琉季——

唯此刻好希望被吸血。

他的獠牙扎進來，自己還能感到輕鬆一點。

想透過吸血，來感受那個琉季。

想感受那份安心感。

但是。

唯睜開了眼睛。

本以及吸血鬼不會流汗，但是琉季的黑髮，同她一樣，服在了瘦削的臉上。

這就等於，繼續對眼前的琉季視而不見——

唯無力地垂下眼眸。

啊啊……又來了。自己的壞習慣。

自以為是地偽善、同情？

琉季都這麼恨她了。

唯一下子放軟了手腳。

——如果能忘記所有事就好了。

夏娃這樣想。

4

在地牢裡，有一位被鎖鏈絟著的少女。

她臉色蒼白，脖子總是帶著紫黑的勒痕，身形也十分消瘦。從外觀來看，她是不健康的。

少女從未地牢裡出去。

但是她本人似乎不甚在意，臉上經常掛著開朗的笑容。

少女笑容的原因，是一名男人。

男人經常下來地牢這裡探望少女。

每次，男人都會為少女帶來食物和必須的用品，但是少女對此都不感興趣。

她所有的注意力都在男人身上。

每次男人以一次比一次粗暴的方式侵犯了她後，她都會問：累了嗎？要吸血嗎？

男人總是拒絕她。

有一次，少女反駁他說，昨天、前天，他都向她索要了鮮血。

對此，男人只是嗤笑：你終於要壞掉了嗎？

少女圓睜眼睛，重覆默念他口中，「壞掉」這個字，然後咯咯笑起來。

「壞掉的是我？還是你？」

男人也笑了，答：我們都沒壞掉，但是一定都瘋了吧。

然後他掐著她的脖子，少女於是閉上眼睛。

「來，今晚也不要作夢，墮到最深的睡眠之中吧。」

Fin.


	2. いんびの朝*

「嗯……？」  
唯醒過來的時候，陽光已經灑滿房間。襯在以白色為主調的房間內格外光亮。  
被子的觸感異常清晰，她模模糊糊地想到，昨天就那樣累得睡著了。  
一想到自己帶著一身汗睡著，她就有點尷尬，然而起身時，卻聞到自己身上明顯的沐浴乳香。  
「啊……你醒來了嗎？」  
琉季睜開眼睛，說話的音節之間微微含糊。唯轉過身「對不起，吵醒你了嗎？」  
「不要緊，剛才就半醒半睡著了。」  
琉季拿手枕著自己的頭。  
「吶，琉季君，我昨晚有再去洗澡嗎？」  
「昨天你暈過去了，我幫你洗澡了，有什麼不妥嗎？」  
琉季一面理所當然的說著，唯的臉卻火燒似的紅起來。  
想起他們昨晚是怎麼折騰的，她幾乎無法直視他的臉了。  
唯別過臉，想去找衣服時，卻發現周圍也沒有一絲影子。  
「琉季君，我的衣服呢？」  
「誰知道，你下床去找找如何？」  
他語氣漫不經心，但經過這些時間的相處，唯敏感地認知到那是他戲弄她時的口吻。  
（現在這樣子光裸裸的，怎好意思下床去找？）  
琉季坐起來靠在枕頭上「怎麼了，不去找嗎？唯。你該不會是害羞了吧？做了那麼多更害羞的事，事到如今你在羞恥什麼？」  
「可、可是，那是不同的！」  
唯漲紅著臉反駁。  
（光著身子也算了，但光著身子若無其事在家里走來走去，還是在琉季君面前，太過羞恥了！）  
「吶，琉季君，被子借我一下……」  
「啊，你不會想要把被子拖在地上弄髒吧？」  
「嗚……那、那你能不能別看？」  
「我看哪里都是我的自由吧？」  
唯抱著被子遮身體，把一半臉埋在上面「琉季君……欺負人。」  
琉季笑著牽起她的手，把她拉到自己這邊來。唯跌在琉季的胸膛上，趴著看他。  
「這樣就不會露出來了吧。」  
唯的臉微微鼓起來。  
「感覺琉季君只是不想讓我下床而已。」  
琉季摸著她的頭，一面好笑說「現在才察覺嗎？」  
「又把我當笨蛋看。我會生氣喔。」  
「那公主殿下想要我怎樣做才原意原諒我？」  
「親我。」  
唯慪氣的瞪著他，小小聲說。  
「…好啊。」  
她伸出軟滑的舌頭回應他的熱情時，琉季的思緒逐漸蕩漾開來。  
（這傢伙，變得相當積極了。）

在下界完婚後，琉季和唯買了一座房子，就此定居下來。  
一如琉季當初所許諾一般，購買傢俱置屋時，他把大部分的決定權交給她，自己只是從旁偶爾給意見。  
他喜歡看她在百貨公司認真地算到底他們會用到多少餐具、在看衣櫃時笑著跟他說這個大小可以在玩捉迷藏時藏進去、在挑浴簾時為到底是粉藍還是粉紅而煩惱。  
唯問他怎麼好像沒什麼所謂，琉季沒有答她因為他更喜歡看她描繪著未來預想圖時的可愛模樣。  
她只管挑，付錢的都是他。琉季忽然想起有些人把妻子當成女兒對待，當初他還不信這套說法。  
（現在感覺多少理解到了。）  
自己如果有女兒的話，想必是個容易寵壞女兒的父親吧。  
對唯的笑容沒招架力是其中一個原因，但是更多的成分還是——「這麼一個沒受傷的笑容，自己想要盡量保護」的心情吧。  
這麼一想也覺得自己的位置更像是父親了。琉季無奈的想。  
新婚的一張大床，留下了他們無數愛的痕跡。盡管從前在無神家宅邸時也睡在一起，但那時只有吸血而已。  
在心意相通、共結連理後，琉季再沒有壓抑著欲望，仔細地教導她男女的情事。前不久還把接吻理解成嘴唇印上嘴唇的唯，這些日子以來以不可思議的速度的成長了許多。不止是身體對愛撫變得異常敏感，性事中也愈來愈容易獲得快感了。拼體力拼不過他，最近折騰到最後，她只會求饒了。  
每每看著她因自己所給予的快感而露出難以思考的恍惚表情時，琉季那顆應該被結婚的喜悅沖淡的嗜虐心就會高昂起來。  
雖然說也想要把她捧在手心護花似的呵護著，但是也會因為她被快感折騰得哭出來的樣子而興奮，這樣同時具備著父愛和男人獸欲的一面，真是相當為難。

變換著角度親吻，是琉季前不久教會唯的。見她這麼快就學會致用，琉季的支配欲被大大的滿足。那是親手把愛人培養出來的成就感。  
琉季的手埋在唯後腦的髮間，微微用力按下去，讓自己得以更深的與她交纏。  
唯紅著臉，眼睛開始溢出生理淚水，光是接吻就可以露出這樣的模樣，到底是因為她本身的體質問題，還是說因為心臟原主人的素質，琉季不可已知，但可以確定的是，唯是真真正正的「淫亂」。  
「嗯？」  
沉迷於親吻的唯忽然發出了驚訝的聲音，因為唇還被琉季含著，那聲音聽上去就像是被堵著一樣。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
琉季鬆開了她的唇。  
唯露出了有點混亂的表情，小小聲說「琉季君，那里……」  
「啊。這樣啊。」  
琉季露出恍然大悟的表情，輕笑起來。  
剛才唯接吻時姿勢逐漸變成跨騎在他身上，這倒不是重點，而是這個姿勢使得她稍微降下腰，就會磨到他某個器官。  
「琉季君，這是……」  
因著現在兩人渾身赤裸，所以唯無法自欺地感受到那熱度與硬度。  
「和你這樣激烈的親吻了，理所當然吧。」琉季在她耳邊吹著氣說。  
「琉季君……想做嗎？」  
她小心翼翼的問，琉季抬眉說「你想嗎？」  
「不，不是的。只是，之前聽別人說，男人那個……忍耐不太好……」  
看著她因害羞而結結巴巴，琉季感到一陣愉快。  
「你覺得我有忍耐嗎？明明每晚都這樣疼愛著你？」  
「那……那。」  
「『現在為什麼不做？』，很簡單，你昨晚累壞了吧，很不巧我可沒想弄垮你身體。」  
「欸，但是，那，那個要怎樣……」  
唯表情有點呆然，臉紅著嘗試拼湊出「怎樣平息」的字句。  
琉季忽然想到，於她的認知來說，是要做了才能平復吧。  
「過一陣就會好了的。」  
「欸……琉季君是要自己解決嗎？」  
「蛤？」  
這脫口而出的話就算是琉季也不禁愣了愣。  
她應該又是在哪里被灌輸了無聊的知識——一瞬間這麼確定。  
原本想好好地糾正她那奇怪的想法，但轉念一想，琉季又有了別的想法。他輕笑著「那你想幫我解決嗎？」  
「欸？」  
唯不禁抬高了聲音。  
「解決的……是指オ、オ……」  
「自己開的頭怎麼覺得露骨了？然後呢，你做、還是不做？我可是沒所謂。」  
「可……可是，我，我不會。」  
不是不要，而是不會。  
讀到這句話的含意，琉季笑了。  
（是撩撥我的你不好。）  
琉季輕輕握著她的手。  
「咦？」  
「把手給我。」  
「啊……」  
坐起身，被琉季的手牽引著遊到去那個地方時，唯臉上的火辣感直燒到耳根去了。  
（這、這就是——）  
雖然這些日子以來有無數愛合的經驗，但唯是完全被動的一方，真實地去摸實物，這還是第一次。  
不知道是不是她的手太小，握不住全部。  
（騙人，這麼大的東西，平時就進到我的體內……）  
不像愛情小說那樣描述得至於燙人，但也明顯感受到熱度，像有生命那樣跳動。  
「慢慢，就那樣嘗試上下動吧。」  
「這，這樣嗎？」  
唯有點不安的，極輕力地上下來回愛撫著。琉季眺望著她那混合著羞恥和認真的表情，不禁覺得她相當可愛。  
（嘛，技術真是很不行就是了。）  
盡管飽含著想讓他舒服起來的認真，但是生澀感還是大大的拖了後腿。  
不過，這種不熟練的地方或者正是讓琉季在這個狀況下興奮起來的原因。  
生手就是意味著，這也是她的第一次。她另類意義上的處女。  
又一樣被他吞佔了的。她的第一次。  
獨佔欲愈發高漲起來，感覺從來沒有試過這麼興奮。琉季忍不住笑出聲。  
「怎麼了嗎？果然很下手嗎？」  
「嘛，你畢竟是初心者，當然吧。」  
「………………。琉季君，可以舔嗎？」  
「啊？怎麼了？」  
琉季的表情有點動搖。  
「……不可以嗎？」  
唯躊躇著，小小聲問。  
（可以不可以什麼的……這傢伙。）  
雖然現在這個局面是自己引導出來的結果，但是琉季從來沒有想到要她用口這麼過……畢竟不想強迫她做這種事。  
但是，由唯自己親自問出口，那又是兩件事了。  
換著任何一個正常的男人，被喜歡的女人問可不可以含，還會拒絕嗎？琉季不禁這麼想。  
不，首先她無緣無故的，為什麼會這麼想做這種事。平時明明總是一個勁在害羞的。  
（感覺步調要亂了。）  
「你沒必要強迫自己……」  
「我、我沒有強迫自己啦……真的。所以……」  
「……你真的，今天不斷地煽動我是想怎樣？」  
「我想讓琉季君舒服啊……」  
「……。」  
忽然想起了王爾德的一句：擺脫誘惑的唯一方法，是向誘惑屈服。  
事到如今，唯已經擺脫了夏娃的身份，自己也沒必要忍耐。  
「……變成怎樣我可不管喔。」  
唯露出羞澀的微笑，緩緩點頭。  
「那——」  
琉季附在她耳邊，輕聲呢喃道「好好侍奉主人吧，家—畜—。」  
最後的尾音輕輕拉長了，低音簡直像是要侵犯耳膜一樣。  
唯被他低喃弄得又是驚訝又是害羞「琉季君？」  
「讓人懷念的發音吧，在這個情況簡直再適合不過了，來，盡情讓我享受吧。」  
琉季的目光灼灼落在唯身上，她帶著羞恥的表情，慢慢趴下去。  
（總、總之，先要舔前端吧……）  
伸出舌頭，試探性地舔粉色的部分，沒嘗出什麼味。  
像是確定了什麼一樣，唯開始輕輕用嘴含著前端。她兩只小手一邊扶著竿，一邊用舌頭舔弄著。從嘴唇漏出的吮吻聲以及唯拼命張大嘴巴的樣子比想像中還要官能，琉季開始逐漸加重了喘息。  
（有點像生肉的味道，無法完全吞下……這樣，琉季君真的會舒服嗎？）  
唯一邊吞著，一邊含淚想，然後偷偷去瞟琉季的模樣。  
剛才遊刃有餘的神色微微崩解，那眼神里的劣情即使是不擅長讀人表情的唯也明白了。  
（感覺……愈來愈硬了。）  
看著愛人舒服的樣子，唯不免唯興奮起來，開始嘗試把更多的部分吞進去，用口腔內壁夾著。  
感受著她濕滑嬌嫰的口腔擠壓下來，琉季的快感開始層疊起來。這麼小的嘴，被含進去感覺就像真的插在穴里。  
琉季微微皺眉看唯，她的表情因為長期撐開嘴巴而微微痛苦，然而還是一面沉醉的吸吮著。有那麼一瞬間他有點眼花，以為她頭頂真的長出貓耳。忍了忍，才把想按著她頭的衝動壓下去。  
（這傢伙，是勾引男人的天才嗎？）  
現在這種程度就這樣，琉季不禁想讓她露出更難受恍惚的表情。要不是對唯的憐愛和疼惜還在苦苦支撐著理性，估計自己就變成被下半身驅動的禽獸了。  
覺得頭髮很礙事，撩到耳背後繼續專心地吸吮的樣子異常地工口，琉季感覺欲望升騰上來，快要溢滿而出了。  
「喂……唯，要出來了，快點離開……」  
「欸？」  
唯微微疑惑，才剛鬆開口，白濁的液體便一鼓作氣地噴射在她的臉上。  
「嗚……」  
被毫無預兆射出的精液弄得滿臉黏答答，唯露出了一副快要哭出來的表情。  
（糟了。）  
琉季快手快腳從床頭旁邊拿了幾張紙巾，輕柔地往她臉上擦。  
「抱歉，剛才沒來得及跟你說，真的很對不起。」  
唯搖了搖頭「沒事。」  
「總之，先去浴室洗漱吧。」  
「欸，可是衣服……」  
「這是管衣服的時候嗎？」  
對奇妙地還在執著這種地方的唯，琉季不禁嘆了一口氣。

穿好衣服後，兩人進了浴室。  
浸過溫水的毛巾印在臉上非常舒服，唯微微眯起眼睛，直到琉季說好了才睜開眼睛。  
「真是的，你今天到底怎麼了？……嘛，雖然最後那一下那絕對是我不好就是了，我有在反省。」  
琉季搖搖頭，把毛巾洗乾淨，掛回去鈎子上。  
「沒……就是那個……」  
「什麼？」  
「剛剛突然想到，琉季君那語氣聽上去，好像有和技術很好的人……嗯。突然間就覺得，那個，不想比下去之類吧。」  
「噗……」  
「有，有什麼好笑啦！」  
「不……你真是，盡是只會想些奇怪的事。」琉季強行忍住自己肩膀的顫抖，盡量不去笑。  
「什麼奇怪的事，這問題很大……」  
唯鼓起腮，尾音愈發矮下去了。  
琉季招架不住她錘胸的架勢，無奈似的說。  
「嘛，放心吧。的確是次不錯的體驗。」  
「真的嗎？」  
「騙你干嘛，最後都不小心那樣了。」  
「其實那真的不是太大問題欸。」  
「……你，該生氣的時候倒是生氣啊。」  
「欸？」  
看著擺出一面「我應該生什麼氣？」的唯，琉季就沒好氣。  
（這傢伙從以前開始就只會拘泥在些奇奇怪怪的地方上。）  
想要被當成是成熟女人對待，那倒是拿出面對這種事應有的反應。這麼孩子氣的應對，他反而挺有罪惡感。  
「說起來，還沒有問你，你是從哪里得到這種奇怪的知識的？」  
「咦……唔，」唯露出訕笑「……可以不說嗎？」  
「不行。」  
「也是呢……就知道會是這樣。」  
琉季抬了抬眉。  
「你想對丈夫有什麼隱瞞之事嗎？」  
「不，那個真是太害羞了，絕對又會被你取笑的。」  
「哦？那讓我來猜猜看吧。是那個嗎？前幾天我們到書店時買的書嗎？」   
「欸欸——」  
見她臉紅的提高聲量，琉季知道自己猜中了。  
「為、為什麼——」  
為什麼你會知道，似乎是愚問。對象是琉季，猜不出才奇怪吧。  
一如預料之中，他用輕鬆的口吻道「那種事，想想就知道吧。」  
然後又嘆了一口氣「老實說，我不想對你個人的閱讀愛好指三道四，但是從奇怪的途徑汲取奇怪的知識還是作罷吧。」  
「可，可是……」  
「什麼？」  
「那個，自從結婚以來，琉季君變得好H……感覺如果一應的知識不掌握，那個……是會失望吧。」  
啊啊。原來如此，是因為這個啊。  
原本以為自己貪得無厭的索要會讓她害怕，結果她反而擔心起另一件事來。  
意思就是，你這麼喜歡做這種事，但是對手技術不好，不會滿足到你吧？  
一如既往的，事先考慮別人的奇怪習慣。  
（嘛，但就是這樣才惹人憐愛。）  
琉季伸手摸了摸唯的頭。  
「琉季君？」  
「聽好了。」  
他用溫柔的聲音說。  
「我愛你，所以才會想做那種事，和那些技巧好不好沒關系。比起肉體的結合，精神上藉此的連結才是讓我最幸福的。」  
「只要是你就可以了。」  
唯愣了愣，然後露出無可奈何的笑容。  
「琉季君真是好狡猾呢。總是說出那樣溫柔的話，再讓我狡辯一下不可以嗎？」  
「我不是說過了嗎？待在我身邊，我會一輩子向你奉上最甜美的毒。」  
琉季彎下腰去吻她，唯也配合地踮起腳尖。  
清晨的白光照進來，這個吻看上去不可思議的神聖。  
「好了，不玩了。今晚再算。」  
「嘻嘻。」  
開著玩笑那樣分開雙唇，看著有點滿足飄飄然的唯，琉季忍不住彈了彈她的額頭。  
「痛。」  
唯捂住被他彈的位置。  
「這是你亂看些奇怪東西的懲罰。」  
琉季看著她憨傻的模樣，忍不住感到愉快起來。  
感覺自己又回复了「父親」般的角色了。  
明明十幾分鐘前還沉醉於情事不可自拔的，角色切換之快，自己也很驚訝。  
「接下來，今天沒有預定，你要出去吃早餐還是留在家里？」  
「啊，我想吃琉季君做的蛋包飯。」  
「是是。」

Fin.


	3. Edge of Heart

  
从走廊到后楼梯的化妆室，一路上，琉季感觉有许多视线横扫过他身上，像影印机用绿光切割复印本。不确定黏着眼球的，是他身上的衣服、还是他本身。轻手轻脚的推开化妆间的门，小小的化妆间挤满了女役和后臺人员，人多吵杂，没太多人注意到他。他目光游移了一阵，便找到那抹熟悉的身影。  
  
唯坐在梳妆台前，宽大的白色裙裾挤在椅子和腿之间，底下的粉红纱裙如泡沫般挤出来。由于发型还未弄好，她闭着眼维持端坐的姿势。琉季只是默不作声地凝视着她，直到其他人叫他时，他的目光才从她身上挪开。  
  
「无神君，为什么在这儿？」  
  
「啊啊，那些傢伙让我通知你们一声，男役化妆间那边的服装出了点事，需要负责戏服的人去。」  
  
他声音不大不小，正好让附近两个人听见，她们慌手慌脚的，放下东西就夺门而出。琉季脸上倒很平静，比起这些，他注意到刚才被叫名字时，唯扬起视线，透过镜子看他。  
  
「琉季君怎么来了也不说一声，我都没注意到。」唯没有转头，依然把自己静止在方便女生弄发型的姿势。不知这样算不算对上视线，唯只是看镜子的他而已，他却是真的在看她。琉季离开镜子之中，在旁边找了个位置坐下「我没必要事事通知你吧。」唯微微苦笑着，婉曲的长睫毛眨巴眨巴时好像要沾到橘色眼影。  
  
「琉季君，不用先上去吗？」  
  
「还有三十分钟，没事。只是来看看你而已。」  
  
「可是，这个要弄挺久的……」  
  
「没事。」  
  
琉季盯着她的后脑勺看，卷发器冒着热气，一撮一撮的鬈发被提上去，露出了脖子大片的肌肤。望下，细白的背脊、手臂从裙子爬出来，他的视线无意识追着背脊的马甲绳索游下去。负责替唯弄发型的女生在梳妆镜之中瞟了他一眼，然后继续编着她后脑上的花苞。  
  
唯把双手交叠放在剧本上，开始不断来回摩挲着。  
  
「说起来，琉季君那边怎样了？」  
  
「基本都准备得七七八八了，可是还是像刚才说的那样，出了点小事。」  
  
唯说「这样啊，真是辛苦呢。」语气却没有感叹。琉季看着她透着粉红的指甲不断来回轻刮剧本的脸皮，不接话了。  
  
发型编好了，在髻上披上玫瑰头纱，唯向女生道谢。琉季说，提早上去吧。唯点点头，转身站起来。正面看才发现裙裾比想像中要胖，她小心翼翼提起裙摆，从椅子与梳妆台的夹缝之间抽身。琉季觉得这一幕像是有一只吹着泡泡的小精灵从古老的石缝中飞出来。唯扬起脸看他时小脸粉扑扑的，她问「看上去……很怪吧？」腮红这么贴服，琉季不确定那粉色的意味，他厌烦透自己这种注意。轻轻说「別想太多了。」  
  
前与后，一排排镜子列开来，无限倒映彼此。琉季望进去，白西装和白纱裙面对面，黑色靴子好像随时会戳到澎起的纱裙，连腰佩剑也有种童话的意味。镜子里的王子与公主面对面站着，一对爱侣的模样。忆起了上次和唯去看画展时，资料放映室提及过的西班牙仕女画，说是集真实、理想、反射于一身的绝作。他忽然想，这个光景的类比性很强。琉季端详自己的外貌，定型水把浏海向后梳，待会儿悠真他们见到一定也会非常吃惊，果然太不像他了。  
  
踩在打了蜡的实木板上，唯惊奇地发现高跟鞋戳得舞臺发出高亢的叫声，她真担心一会儿会不会就这样摔一跤——丢脸也还好，她害怕的是自己让所有事情泡汤。穿着黑色T-shirt的学长学姐们是负责幕后的，他们从观众席溜回来，笑得前仰后合。男生们最疯，不断开玩笑：「来了真多人。」「你们看到吗？学生指导的地中海也在。」「草，待会儿有什么差错他以后就能揪着这事对我冷嘲热讽。」「给他点颜色瞧瞧，我们的剧本可是最棒的。」「啊，被他听见又要说我们不懂谦虚了。」  
  
愈听，唯便愈发感觉自己的胃空蕩蕩的，也不确定这是胃痛还是怎样。想像时自己站在舞臺上的样子，努力想要均匀自己的呼吸，她没事的。  
  
倏地，琉季的手轻轻爬上她的下颚，托着她的鹅蛋脸让她抬头看他。「害怕吗？」「不，我。」「你刚才就心不在焉。」声音轻手轻脚的，明知道是因为在台上没法大声，却仍然显得有呵护的意味。唯下意识想要咬唇，然后惊觉这样会吃掉唇釉。没有升幕的舞臺还是颇暗，可她隐约觉得他的表情很温柔，忽然声音就瘫痪下来了「我不想演，万一忘记台词怎么办。」说完后马上低头，有点害怕去观察他脸上的神情。「净是说蠢话，太过紧张才会失败。没事的，待会儿只看着我就好了。」「可、可是被看着怎么也没法不在意。」她的声音弱得像是趴在地上的兽，尾巴微微颤抖着「那也没关系，别看他们，你只考虑我的事。」唯的肩膀一耸一耸的，视线想要垂下。他另一只手也托了上来，目光不得不迎上他，耳垂的珠滴状坠子小小的哆嗦着。琉季又说「万一你有什么事我弄坏后臺灯就好。」唯挣破紧张孵出一个笑容。「这样子不可以。」「我只是说笑，我也是会说笑的。」她的手总算是不抖了。「谢谢你，琉季君。」  
  
有人向琉季招招手要他过去，琉季便对唯说「待会儿见。」唯点了点头。他才迈开脚步，她又拉住他的袖子，转过头看她，唯露出了梦游过后醒来发现自己身处异地的表情，她说对不起的同时马上收回了手。那一刻琉季以为他真的会在这里抱着她，可是他没有。界线在那里，他很冷静。  
  
「没事了吗？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
  
  
岭帝高中的文化祭大概是唯在学校最尴尬的时候。人坐在三年级课室，名字躺在二年级的点名簿，好像忤在三楼和二楼之间的平台，不知道是要上去还是下去。可是身边没人问她，连老师也不过问，没人疑问的事便是写作正常，唯也只好缄默。  
  
讨论一番后，琉季的班级最后决定在文化祭表演话剧。负责剧本的女生拿出了两个剧本方案，顺利地投了票。女主角人选选着选着便变成选美比赛，被推出来时，唯差点以为自己会心跳过快死亡——不是因为虚荣，纯粹一种树欲静而风不止的无措——她在这个班上已经足够尴尬了。她一直想不明白当时到底是怎么回事。  
  
王子和其他角色选出后便溜回座位，唯小心翼翼端详琉季的神色，他们之间是洋娃娃一般的沉默，直到下课后琉季也没有对这些发表任何意见。事情仓促定下来，唯真是没有实感。直到后来她用萤光笔在剧本上有她台词的部分划得近乎涂鸦、以及和负责服装的同学去看夸张的戏服时，她才后知后觉地感受到责任的重量。  
  
晚上吃饭时，皓一边捲起意粉，一边把他们的话题也吃进去。受虐狂小猫是当女主角呀，不是很厉害嘛，演王子的是谁？琉季君吗？唯沉默了，正当她不知道该如何开口时，琉季用白开水的口吻说，我是当旁白。唯的沉默传染到整个饭桌。还是梓慢吞吞开口说，琉季的声音很好听。皓马上反应过来，对，班上的人很有眼光呢。然后话题翻页，再也没有提起王子役是谁。晚上唯洗澡后回到客厅时见到梓悄悄从她书包拿走剧本读起来。问他，是对剧本有兴趣吗？梓摇了摇头，刚包紮过的食指捺在小小的一行文字上，极慢的说「果然我觉得夏娃的王子还是要由琉季担任。」又问「夏娃和其他男人一起共演，不会抗拒吗？」唯从梓手中接过剧本，小心翼翼地捧着「这也由不得我决定呀，梓君。」然后改成逗号「更何况，也不过是话剧这种小事。」  
  
后来，踱回房间睡觉时，唯才意识到，整个过程她也没有提及爱不爱之类的，但梓的前提是她和琉季已经心意相通。唯潜到被子里，黑暗中，靠着微弱的台灯，可以看到被套上面的花纹如降下的布幕那样扑腾在她身上，玫瑰的样式，荆棘比花苞还要多，一时间觉得盖在身上的都是荆棘。唯深深觉得梓真是个乾净又纯粹的人的同时，又不免觉得这种天真是未经磨浑的尖石。  
  
有一回，琉季和唯出门，跨进咖啡室的门槛时，明显见到坐在右边角落的女生望过来。视线攀上她，直游到她旁边的男人、直熬到甜品和咖啡端上来。琉季的位置刚好背着那女生，唯嚼巧克力软心像在嚼蜡。把蛋糕切开，巧克力流出来，她觉得那好像自己。想起了那曾经到过宅邸来的美丽女性，她吮住叉子，把排山倒海欲发问的心情吞回去。琉季把咖啡杯放下，怎么了吗？唯说有点苦，也没有意识到这是多么好的一个双关。把蛋糕戳烂似的往香草雪糕上推，雪糕溶化开来吞蛋糕，而她又吞下了雪糕，是中和的味道。琉季突然想起要到银行办点事，让她在这里等他，唯露出了小孩子被赶出家门的表情，琉季却说，只是费点时间，不用太久，然后离开了。他前脚才踏出店门，那女生便踌躇着的走过来，坐在唯对面。她年纪看上去比她年长多了，脸上挂着淡淡的妆容，唯忍不住觉得她好美。女生问「你是琉季现在的女友吗？」  
  
回到家后唯还是闷闷不乐。走到沙发时和悠真打照面了，唷的一声戳破了她的思绪。坐下来。悠真问，干嘛一副死人表情？唯轻轻摇头。啊，是那个吗？被琉季说了什么吗。唯发现悠真这句不是问号作结，有时候这样敏锐也很可怕。挣扎了一下，她还是摇了摇头。不是琉季君说了什么，而是和琉季君有关。什么？我，唯的眼神变得紧緻起来，我今天和琉季君的前度见面了。哦，然后呢，那又怎样了，她找你麻烦了吗？唯以为悠真会更加惊讶一点的。没有，她只是问我，最近他怎样了之类的问题——还有就是。还有什么？忍了忍，把她问我我是不是琉季君女友这句清空，就算不是出自她口也显得自以为是。她问我琉季君现在有没有女朋友。悠真双手折似的往后脑勺交叠，琉季的话，嘛，虽然我也没有怎么研究过他私生活，但固定的女人可是没有，更别提恋人这种玩意了，估计那傢伙也只是在做定期的处理。欸，处理？喔，什么也没有，不用在意。  
  
绕在花园里来回走，唯回过神来才发现自己的身处之地，可是也忘了自己想要做什么，乾脆拉耷身体的蹲下来去看花。她发现白天含苞的玫瑰开了，花瓣一片片刨下来，像把紧握着的拳头一根根掰开手指，露出了小小的掌心，中央的芬芳是护手霜的气味。只在夜晚盛开的花，唯心想。忽然想到了小时候看的电影：女主角问其他人，男主角是不是有两个人，然后马上被人笑笨——「又不是双胞胎，怎可能有两个他呢？」这句台词现在深深的雕刻在她大脑内壁，不是铭记的意味，纯粹提醒。像在壁洞上刮一刀表示一天一样。唯觉得现在好理解女主角的心情——确实太不相像了。  
  
唯老是觉得，白天的琉季与黑夜里的琉季是不一样的。从来没见过白天的他笑，而且说话语气也总是带着螺丝钉。不能说是伤人，但踩在他字句的浮板上时像在赤足走卵石径，直磨得脚底钝痛。想起了自己曾经问他为什么不对她温柔一点，他马上反问为什么他要对她好。手游到她手指上结痂的伤口，指甲掐进去，直挤出血。琉季说：有相应的价值，才能得到相应的对待——我只是会保证你活着。唯当时觉得自己像是作了一篇只被称赞字迹优美的文章，而那字迹也只是她临摹别人的——科迪莉娅的心脏并不属于她。从作业上的红圈到粗心大意的习惯，他老是对她冷嘲热讽的，不自觉想起皓那句「琉季对待自己和他人也很严格」。唯一边看着他收拾得一丝不苟的桌子，一边心想，如果他与她的故事只是写下这些，那么逻辑性也是完整的。  
  
夜晚，房间的单人床被他硬生生变成双人床。说是要监视她，一开始她还不信，后来一直什么也没发生，她渐渐也相信了。琉季永远比她晚睡，不是常常不见人就是在读书，他总是让她先去睡。那一天，她在睡梦中醒来，想要挪动身体时，却发现自己面前上了道锁。琉季两只手臂交叠扣着，钳住她整个人。她下意识的地想要推开他的手臂，他却搂得更紧了。脸埋在她颈窝，呼吸的小舟游下而搁浅在肩窝上，近得让她以为他会随时用撩牙扎下去。与她相同的沐浴乳气息传过来，模糊了他们四肢的线条。他搂着她像抱着一个大型人偶，私有物的感觉，她很不安。这太容易让自己多想了。到了最唯放弃了挣扎，她对自己说：琉季君只是太累，睡糊涂了。然后又想，只是这一晚，她可以原谅自己的妄想。  
  
后来唯发现琉季连续睡糊涂了几晚，这似乎要一直持续下去。她每晚都夹在不安与期待之间。隔天醒来，空掉的被子和没有余温的位置是她例行的早餐。唯反覆在不可思议过后觉得很安心，然后抱着被子叹了口气。  
  
那一晚她睡到一半惊醒，推开浴室的门时却见到琉季。牙膏的泡沫挂在红唇，右手穿在漱口杯，从来没见过他这般的家常，这不是重点——蒸气雾了整块镜面，他一大截苍白的腰背被浴巾跘到，然后再从双腿接驳下来。好像也有蒸气熬了唯的脸，她马上别开脸说对不起。琉季倒很自在，漱口后开口，连敲门也不会就随便进来，看样子管教还不够啊。真的很对不起，我、我先出去了。唯转过身，正打算伸向门把时，双腿下意识勐地夹紧。白色的磁砖滴答滴答地开了一朵红色的花，内裤的防守线失守了。唯的脚趾蜷起，这时候竟然思考到底是不要弄脏外面还是不要被琉季见到这么丢脸。悄悄看了他一眼，发现他目不转睛的盯着自己，她马上慌了手脚，从来没有想过吸血鬼对血的气味这么敏感。琉季一语不发地开始穿起衣服，唯马上撇开视线。「更换的衣服呢？」唯支支吾吾，这才发现自己太过慌，把这事忘了。琉季说「到浴缸里呆着，我去拿衣服给你。」  
  
浴帘上的水珠摇摇欲坠，唯一边抱着双腿，一边玩著湿发绡。等待太过无聊，脑子不自觉浮现他拉开她衣橱翻找她内衣裤的光景，脸蛋遂渐发烧。门把再次扭开，不知为何很肯定是琉季。衣料和钩子发出吮吻声，琉季说，衣服挂在这里了。见他欲离开，唯急忙忙叫住他，琉季君，有新的沐浴乳吗？怎么了？就是那个……刚才泡进去发现，沐浴乳用光了。说到这里她就没说下去，也不好意思说你刚才用光了。琉季说，沐浴乳放在上面的柜子，你自己随意就好。见她不动，他问，怎么了，不去拿吗？唯回答他的声音好像能挤一大堆蕃薯酱的红，琉、琉季君走了后我就去拿。他用不置可否的声音道，不过是裸体而已，你刚才也看了我的吧？那，那是不同的！琉季嗤笑了一声，那算吧。不知道他算吧什么，忽然听到柜子打开的声音，唯感到不可思议，他难得这么温柔。  
  
疑惑还卡在她喉咙时，忽地眼前的大片蓝色就夹到一旁去，视野无比清明。手脚浸泡出来的红晕蒸腾上脸，她呀的一声埋进水里，水花溅起地簇拥她。别嚷嚷叫，在浴室会回响的。可、可是琉季君突然……。我突然怎么了？你对好心替家畜拿东西的主人有什么不满吗？把沐浴乳递过去，唯没有动。怎么了，不要吗？唯不接，没法接。她两只手挡在胸前，双腿高高的折起，刚好把该遮掉的地方都遮掉了，举起手就会破坏平衡。放在这里就可以了。她满脸通红、恳求似的说。然而，琉季充满了耐性，很愿意等她自己去拿，唯咬着唇看他。他们之间的沉默像溅出来的水珠，滑下来时遇到另一颗水珠，变得愈来愈大、愈来愈沉。然后掉到地上。唯红着脸，小心翼翼松开胸前的结，只余下一只手打横的遮着胸，知道他在看，视线更像一只手，浑身上下的摸索、看透她，逐更红了，去接琉季的沐浴乳时快手快脚的，然后又缩回一团了。这太害羞了，连琉季笑了出声她也没有注意到。  
  
琉季弓下身，身高马上对折了一半，可是还是无法与她平视。唯原本是低着头的，可他忽然摸了摸她湿漉的发丝，她像是小动物好奇的抬头。琉季轻轻说，「好孩子。」当时他衬衫的领口张得大大的，锁骨以下的大片皮肤停在小小扣子上。虽然他平时也没有把所有钮子扣齐，但从来也没有这么随意，再看看他发绡上钩着的水珠，想来他刚刚穿衣时也是急的。唯很惊讶。琉季脸上挂着的轻松微笑，既非冷漠也非嘲弄，没有那些复杂的情绪数理，纯粹过头，她忽然就看不懂了。低下头，看着浴缸水中丝丝的红雾，像把蘸了颜料的画笔插进水杯，涂污的变味。你不吸血吗？什么？她语气忽然没有了这个情境应有的害躁：我以为琉季君是想吸血。琉季挑眉，连唯自己也对自己的大胆很错愕。不知道应该把视线搁置在哪里比较好，只好去看浴缸边缘。琉季的唇动了动，静静的说：家畜身体太过虚弱也是麻烦。  
  
隔天唯没有依平时的生物钟起床，太痛了，眼皮张开，子宫却夹合着的收缩。来了这里已经有一段时间，这还是第一次。吃太多皓买来的冰淇淋了。待她起来时已经是十点，介乎于犯懒和可以被原谅的尴尬时点。客厅四下无人，桌上摆放着一盒普拿疼。唯有点愕然，不是说吸血鬼不用吃药吗？他从来没有为她做过这种事。又想，这是晚上的琉季的痕迹。药是苦，想法是甜的。她都用白开水吞下，有预感他回来后还是那个琉季。果不其然，她下午时又被他骂做事笨手笨脚了。  
  
唯的指尖顺着花瓣滑下去，玫瑰艳红得像血，很漂亮。她想起总是白天的琉季在吸她的血，快狠准，像办公事，也没有次数很多。如果这是电影的桥段的话，那么就是一个从头到尾都没有台词的一幕。有时候太害臊或者有不舒服也会想要拒绝，那时他总会说「你是属于我的。」唯听这句话像听宣称考试不会太难的老师。心底总是抱存侥倖心里，想要去相信，但头脑又唱反调：也不是什么深情告白——刚来到这里时，皓很常调戏她，然而琉季最动粗那一次也不过是轻轻掴他了一巴掌。他这么爱他的弟弟们。唯知道他替她解围决非因为独占欲，她说不大清。如果她读得更多，她会清晰地用术语说：她被物化，和他的面子和尊严被绑在一起。  
  
仔细想想，他们之间的互动像是没有名气字典定义过的字词，任她再多花时间思考这种行为和那种行为的意思，也不如他亲口说出的真心话。听到悠真说琉季没有固定情人时，她半是凄惨，半是满足。凄惨是因为他没有；满足也是因为他没有。原来她和别人一样，不存在更差，也不存在优越。唯双手捧起玫瑰，非常非常怜爱，只有她见到了这夜晚才开得这么美的花，独属于她一人的花。一边让夜晚的他沖昏她头脑、一边又让白天的他提醒她，这是唯的任性。她现在只有一个想法：希望他现在什么也不要说。  
  
  
  
班上负责画剧的人分成两派，准备道具和服装的留在班房着手分工，演员和编剧的去舞臺采排。站在舞臺上，第一次练习台词，唯才留意到王子役的学长。他看上去斯斯文文的，轮廓让人联想到白天咖啡厅的香气与光，笑起来时眼睛格外细长。先入为主地对他有了几分好感。他问她紧张吗？唯点点头。他悄悄眨了眼睛，我也是，被狐狗朋友坑掉了。唯的紧张伴随着笑容落地。  
  
第一次演戏，唯也不知道该怎么演，学长很有耐心的陪她，每一次对台词时都顺便给她下注解。有一次，他开玩笑说，其实日本人演不来外国人的那种大胆浪漫，含蓄与奔放，正好是两个相反。难道含蓄就不浪漫吗？什么？意识到这句滑出嘴边太过快，语气像用沖的，嘴角马上弯成歉意的微笑。其实腔调也没有不好，就是比较扬起声音。唯的毛病就是下意识不怠慢别人，无论自己对错与否。学长笑笑说，罗曼蒂克这个概念引自西方国家啊，现在所谓的浪漫都是从西方文化的演化出来的。啊，要我说的当然也是最直接宣之于口的爱最美了，像这个剧本一样。是吗？唯想，西方的爱情故事总是有舞会和跳舞。十指紧扣的接驳着另一只手，像把一半的心合拼。像上次琉季说的柏拉图，拼凑在一起才算是完整。然而单相思的爱连连接词也没有，所以也没有宣之于世人的概念。长这么大才第一次恋爱了，也不知道这个年纪的女生是否像她这样，还是说会鼓足劲讨对方欢心——大胆的示爱？唯在内心摇了摇头，没有退路可言，这太可怕了。  
  
为了转话题，开始跟学长谈起选角。跟他说，其实更想做后臺。学长看上去很吃惊，问为什么。唯嗫嚅道「我在这个班上很尴尬。」学长露出恍然大悟的表情，轻松道「没事，班上有很多傢伙不是为了和同学享受文化祭，而是沖着拿冠军的。」唯露出不解的表情，学长吃吃的笑「你长这么可爱，吸引观众这个不成难题。难得有这么一张脸蛋，不给别人看只躲在幕后，不是太可惜了吗？」红晕像吹气球那样快速在脸上澎起，她敛起神色「请别捉弄我了。」「并没有在捉弄你喔？」学长还在笑，唯心里想，这个人倒真的有几分外国人的感觉。那种略轻浮的语气也不能算冒犯，顶多是热情。想起上一次彩排，学长忽然握着她拿笔的手，附在她耳边说「错了，这边应该是这样。」然后引领着她的手写了另一行小字。唯脸一红，小声说「谢谢。」然后又忍不住说「其实您告诉我，我懂得自己写的。」学长说对不起，但那爽朗的笑声把对不起的成分都沖走了。  
  
又练习了一幕，唯跪坐在地上，脖子折成仰望的度数。「我只有心爱的您可以依靠，拜讬，请救救我。」祈祷似的合起双手，按照学长所说的硬挤出哭腔。学长高高的、直直的站着，手掌像食人花的把她的小手含起来「吾爱，赌上我的剑与荣耀，我发誓，我一定会在百年沉睡的诅咒之中拯救妳。」  
  
负责导演的女生叫停，周围蕩漾起小小的掌声。不知道谁说，我们终于完整地练习到一半了。大家都笑。学长笑着向唯伸出手，她原本想自己站起来，但他的手递了过来，像宣传单张，可以不接，但不接太过失礼，只好挤出一个尴尬笑容，被他拉着站起来。他太用力了，一个不稳，她差点失去平衡。学长接着她，她小小的胸和腰腹就这么隔着衣料压在他手臂上，她马上稳住身体，挺直腰骨。没事吗？没事，谢谢您。学长揽过她的肩，轻拍了两下「对不起，稍微用力过头了。」唯忍了忍，才没把身体挣脱开来，所有人都在看着。她抬起头，在前辈们之中寻找琉季的身影。没有。到处都没有他。她脸上堆砌出来的笑容遂渐褪色了。忽然觉得自己很傻，原本也不觉得他会有多在意她，其实这也好，要是被他看见她和其他男生贴得这么近，不知道又会被说什么难听的话。倒不是因为妒嫉，只是纯粹主权侵犯的生气。  
  
几次下来，唯觉得学长的热情像上次悠真做饭烤的肉，咬下去第一口，满满的肉汁，很让人满足，再多吃几块，油腻感包覆着舌头。那一次坐在花丛附近的长凳，她台词说到一半断在空中，眼睛瞪大的盯着自己的大腿，蕾丝以下的雪原有小小的人影。学长失笑起来，手指弹奏似的弄走蚂蚁。唯说谢谢，大腿却是夹得紧。其实她口袋有手帕，可以自己抹走的。  
  
虽然觉得学长老看着自己，但这样想不免自以为是，唯便告诉自己想多了。后来一天，坐在舞臺边缘上，刚好这个角度很少人会留意到他们，学长愈发大胆起来。他一边扫着她的手背，一边认真地说着戏服的事，唯不好意思打断，更不好意思把手抽回来，显得没礼貌。后来他的手横移到她的大腿，来来回回的，指尖几乎欲伸进去大腿之间的缝。用想的也知道探进去之后便会上移到哪里，只消画“一”字的手势便可以抵达，唯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。学长的声音愈来愈抖擞，她把手放在他手上，也不敢太大力制住，只是小小声说「请别这样。」学长露出不解的表情，在她耳畔轻轻呢喃「难道你不喜欢吗？」「抱歉，我没法……。」「你之前不是也没拒绝吗？」学长语音的尾巴像竖起毛的尾巴，细密的马尾状，挥起来掴人会让人觉得很痛。「你知道吗，我其实挺喜欢和你一起的。」唯没法说话，不能接了。紧紧咬着牙关，她好想马上站起来跑掉。  
  
倏地，学长的断断不绝停下来，手和嘴巴也是。琉季不知道是从哪里走过来的，他从旁边抓住学长的手臂，拽狗绳似的，学长整个人都被他拉着站起来了。他凉凉说了一句「能占点时间吗？有话想说。」唯发现琉季虽然盯着学长看，但眼睛里没有眼神。  
  
完了彩排他们也没有回来。直到轿车回来了，琉季才出现。  
  
皓他们先回家了，他们俩坐在一起，冰山的沉默蔓延开来。唯犹豫再三，还是向琉季道了谢。琉季忽然扬起脸「我不懂，为什么第一句是谢谢。」他声音有冰块，唯小心翼翼地问「不是琉季君给我解围的吗？」琉季不置可否「原来你也有给别人添了多余麻烦的自觉吗？」唯的手缩得小小的，琉季像是没有看到「你为什么要忍耐？你不知道你愈忍耐，那傢伙愈得逞吗？」原本还想要说，最后琉季的话还是和车子一起停下来。唯的手指摩挲着裙子的蕾丝，大半天才挤出一句「我没想到他是这样的人。」琉季沉默了一下「不然你以为他是怎样的人？」「他一开始人很温柔，我没想过……」琉季嗤笑了一下，脸上开始长出一种她从来没见过的表情，像是种子破掉衣要拔出什么蕴酿已久的怪异。「温柔？那种东西你也蠢得去信？那只是为了更好把你骗上手，事实上你不就是被他玩弄了吗？被那种男人这样碰了你也这样一面平静，你就是没廉耻到这种程度吗？」他到后面愈来愈大声，很像用吼的。唯觉得有根火柴在刮她心脏的壁，「嚓」的一声，刷了几下就亮了，然后熊熊烧起来。「我有好好说不要的。」「那你怎么不叫大声点？那种程度的反抗算什么？」「我没法。」「你没法什么，还是说被那种男人去追捧你、赞美你，你很虚荣？」「能不要用那种说法吗？我真的没有。我真的很害怕，可是我要是叫出来就会毁了所有事情。」唯很少这么大声，她觉得自己几乎要哭出来了。琉季的火熄灭了，话语像乾掉的柴，没法发出噼呖啪啦的声音。唯默默看着满大街的景色涮过去车窗，良久，她先开口了「我不想带给前辈们麻烦，对不起。」  
  
直到回家时他们之间还是默默无言。  
  
琉季在书桌前读书，唯则坐在床缘，拿起护唇膏蜜唇。护唇膏胖得像鹅妈妈童摇的蛋头先生，剥开来，桃红色的蛋壳之中孵出奶油色的蛋心，散发着水蜜桃的味道。是之前和琉季逛街时买的。当时问他，香草薄荷味比较好还是水蜜桃味比较好，琉季说，你自己决定不就好吗？可是我想听听你的意见啊。琉季叹了一口气。伸出一根食指，像是随手一指。红色。水蜜桃味吗？那就这个吧。喜孜孜去结帐，其实也不是她的钱，琉季的皮夹里总是安静地躺着几张大钞和信用卡。出了店门，他说，其实你自己喜欢什么就选什么，不要被别人的意见左右。唯心想，琉季搞错了，他把自己安置在别人这个区域，被数字化，被隐没。其实，哪怕你不喜欢我本身也好，我也想做你喜欢我做的事情。那会让我有你喜欢我的错觉。  
  
唯感受着唇膏在她唇上被推开，化开，觉得情绪蕩漾开来。她想不明白他为什么这么生气，自己为什么也不腰软。被他羞辱不是头一回，唯的脾气像支陈年旧酒，只收藏从不拿出来。她静静的、慢慢的把他刚才的话翻出来，细细地嚼，忽然顿悟到刚才活在他尖锐话语中的她，作为一个女性，是很可鄙、下贱的。唯咬着唇，太难受了，从他嘴里说出口，是最让她难受的。假若是由皓他们说出口、又或者，假若她现在就因此而不喜欢他了，她还可以满不在乎一点。忽然就不明白了。他为什么这么生气？真的只是纯粹觉得她被人碰了所以觉得被冒犯了吗？还是说有其他原因？唯很不喜欢现在这样子，为了这样的小事而分裂了整个房间，太不值得了。忽然想起琉季说的「人终究是无法互相理解」。手虽然能摸到对方的皮肤，但不能深入到对方的体内，走进思想。即使一个人没日没夜的想，永远没可能变成两人份的思考。于是她慢吞吞从床上起来，趿着拖鞋站到琉季身后，他的背影几乎要灭掉她的勇气，她在内心为自己打气。  
  
琉季君，现在有空可以谈谈吗？你想说什么？刚才的事。你有什么想说，道歉吗？我已经听烦了。我不是想道歉，我只是想知道刚才琉季君生气的原因。你连自己不俭点也不觉得吗？我不是指那个，为什么琉季君要为这样的我而生气，我想知道理由。知道又怎样？不知道又怎样？琉季的声音的拍子加快了，唯不为所动。我真的只是想理解你。然后声音像化开来的乳酪，酸酸的。我不想你继续生我气，我想和好。忍了忍，把心里的「我想了解你，即使是你的攻击，我也想摸到它们的尾端，我不想只把你的情感只简化成恶意。」吞下喉咙。  
  
琉季终于回头看她了，脸上的线条都是绷紧的，好像他比她还痛苦。他没说话，只是一直盯着她，可是表情写满了痛楚和苦恼的文字。倏地，他站起来，他们仰视与俯视的立场马上被倒调、放大。  
  
回过神来，头和四肢都被床温柔的托着，太软了，近乎要陷进去似的，就算被按倒下去的力度有多大也不觉得疼。双手下意识想要抵在他的胸膛，却被他束起按到上面去。双手被禁锢着，他跨骑在她腰腹上，以一种上位者、支配者的高度视着她。衣服的细肩带被他扯下来，他从未如此粗鲁急切。獠牙扎了进去，痛。唯的眼神变得朦胧起来，他嘴唇吮吻着，没几下又抽出来。腿被他折着的抬起来，原本趴在她身上的身高愈发矮下去，他的脸磨在她的大腿内侧，咬下去时她下意识夹紧。一边喘息一边心想，他平时都不咬这种地方。除非是因为。她闭上眼睛，只感受着他带给她的热度。  
  
隔天回到学校时听前辈们说了，学长忽然说不想继续担任主役了。负责服装的人第一时间便生气了「已经量了尺寸在赶制戏服了，这是想怎样？」学长很坚持，骂什么他也充耳不闻。只有在与唯对上视线时，他马上撇开了目光。  
  
主役跑掉，服装的尺寸却跑不掉。已经是赶制的途中了。月历上划掉的红色油性笔划掉了他们的选择，最后只好从身高体型接近的人之中挑选。这个班上不缺个子高的男生，可个个都避之惟恐不及的模样。迟钝如唯，也隐约猜到了原因。琉季倒是一面事不关己的模样。  
  
彩排时，唯被几位学姊拉过去一边，学姊们敛起笑容，口气满满都是郑重：能请小森同学去拜讬无神君出演王子役吗？唯的眼睛本身大，圆睁时大得惊吓。不，等一下，为什么？你问为什么，那不是明摆着吗？他是很好的人选，个子和服装尺寸吻合，还有他的脸，真是再好不过了。学姊压低开始亢奋的腔调，露出雨中小狗的神情「你知道……无神君那人冷冰冰的，我们最初也不好开口，但你看现在都这样了……大概只有小森同学说无神君才会听进去……所以，好吗？」  
  
晚上，唯坐在牛皮沙发上，折起膝盖顶着剧本，一边听着厨房里磨豆机发动的声音，一边心不在焉把剧本上面的小黑字往脑海中印刷。琉季从厨房出来后往茶几放下一杯咖啡，然后坐到她对面继续看未读完的书。唯把剧本捧起盖住半张脸，只余下眼睛自由活动。琉季不动时像油画走出来的人，怎么都看不会腻。难怪学姊们夸他；难怪他前女友还对他念念不忘。想起了艺术馆的观光客，美的东西身边总群聚着好多人，我也只是其中之一？好小好小的，当其他人加上来时便会被覆写的，一个数字？学姊要她去请求琉季，虽然不晓得能不能办得到，可是唯潜意识抗拒：她不想这个人被所有人瞩目。  
  
倏地，琉季的视线忽然从书海浮上来「一直盯着别人的脸看，你是有偷窥癖这种恶劣趣味吗？」唯的脸像是泡澡泡久了的红起来，把余下的脸都浸在剧本的脸皮之下，她小声说「琉季君，你知道的吗？」「当然了，被这样来来回回的盯着看，谁不会注意到？」「对不起……不小心恍神了。」琉季没有回答。唯悄悄降下手，想要偷瞄一下他的表情，发现对面的位置空蕩蕩的。这时，沙发忽然像摇摇板那样轻轻晃动了一下。琉季坐在她身旁「赶快练完台词给我去睡，被你这样盯着看太麻烦了。」也容不得她有惊讶的余地，就拿走了剧本。  
  
其实琉季很可以直接让她去睡，或者他自己离开的。直到后来回想这件事时，唯才想到这点。  
  
对象是琉季，唯的口舌更加便秘了，想要回剧本，可是琉季不给。拇指和食指固定她的下颚，然后轻轻托起来。迫她直视他。难道正式演出时你能看着剧本吗？是不能……。那就不要去看，你太依赖了才记不进脑子的。松开了手，他继续说：还有不要老是驼背，腰杆挺直一点。他的手摁在她腰背，她像吓倒似的马上挺直。琉季用若无其事的口气说，对，就是这样。显得唯神经质。我们再来一次。好的。  
  
唯念到某一句，琉季却没有接下去，他说，太生硬了，就不能自然一点吗？什么自然一点？琉季单只手捧起剧本的书脊：『我只有心爱的您可以依靠，拜讬，请救救我』——公主在百年的长久等待之中终于等来了可以拯救她于诅咒的人，这里的感情应该更激动高亢，既有想迫不及待见到王子的热情，也有在彷徨已久的无助。他合起剧本的两面，书页夹出风和声音「其他的地方都没有大问题，但这里你的表现太过乖巧了。」唯拿着圆珠笔，将笔盖磕在唇上，像是思考数学题该怎么解时的手势。她露出了吞吞吐吐的表情：我没法。琉季抬眉，可别说太害羞做不到之类的话。当然那个也有，可是不是主因。那是什么？唯脸上没有了害羞的笑容，很自然地答「考虑到后面的剧情发展，公主内心的某处应该是在害怕的。我是指，她不是不爱，或者因为太爱，所以才害怕着那个时刻，假若被王子拒绝了，该怎么办？」  
  
发现琉季一语不发的看着她，愣了一阵，忽然才害躁起来，这听上去太话中话了，不免自作多情起来。唯不说话了，琉季只是静静把剧本放在茶几上「那就按你认为的方式去演绎好了。」唯点点头，然后琉季便赶她上床睡觉。  
  
新的枕头睡上去好不习惯，高度不对，唯乾脆慢慢缩下去，把头枕在床上。转来转去的睡不着，想起了皓说的「演绎也是消费自己的心情，把自我的光彩投射在角色上。」现在多少好像明白皓的意思了。然后又想，琉季这样的人，真的会读不懂、听不出她的话吗？可他从来都没发表过意见，就算是刚才也是。唯感觉手脚沉沉的，床底下好像有什么洞，而她就慢慢的滑下去。对琉季的感情，像拔花瓣一样，数来数去也分不清到底是想听真心话还是想装瞎。   
  
午休时，她还在纠结要怎样糊弄学姊，忽然学姊便找上来，摇着她的手说谢谢。唯模模糊糊的，好像有人把台词递过来而她只是照样棒读的问为什么，学姊笑着露出了一排白牙「当然是谢谢小森同学说服到无神君了啊！果然拜讬你准是没错了！」唯很惊诧，以致后面学姊说什么都听不见了。  
  
放学后，琉季留在班房试穿戏服。赶制完成的只有上衣，他平时老是一身黑，身上的色调忽然亮起来，她好不习惯，更多的还是无法置信。他脱下外套时，唯把他的校服递过去。琉季说「有什么想说就说吧，别老盯着我。」没了他的校服挂着，唯的手忽然就不知道应该怎样摆才好。她没有交叠手臂的习惯，只好去玩自己的发绡「琉季君，怎么突然会这样呢？」琉季理了理自己的衬衫，说，你好像昨天擅自答应了别人吧？欸？不是吗？你昨天随便答允别人说会说服我的。琉季君怎晓得的？在我回到学校时人家就跑过来问了。唯不说话了，不知道说什么好。好一阵子她才挤出一句，琉季君怎么答应了呢？琉季拿起书包，家畜也长出色了，开始打探起主人的私事了吗？唯马上闭嘴了。  
  
回到家后路过皓的房间时看到门开了，他正在房间里跳舞。原本只打算瞟一眼，没想到和皓对上了视线。他大汗淋漓的说，啊，受虐狂小猫来得正好，能到客厅里拿什么饮料给我吗？  
  
皓把手机的音乐关掉，坐在地毯上仰头畅饮，唯觉得在别人房间不太好意思，打算离开时，皓却很坚持的拉着她了，「受虐狂小猫想要什么回礼吗？」他的毛病又发作了，自从来到这个家也不是第一次了，平时的唯一定会答「什么都不需要。」肯定不已的样子。不是假装知足，而是太过不觉得所有事是理所当然。然而，唯今天却踌躇了，她想了一阵，站起来的腿又折回来。感受着柔软的地毯在啃皮肤，她慢慢的、轻轻的说「琉季答应了当主役。」  
  
趴在桌子上写作业。其实也不是明天要交的功课，但是唯总是习惯拿到什么就要去做。用铅芯笔在课本上印刷的历史人物的脸上画了一朵小小的花。一直在想着皓的话。皓在听说了事情完整的来龙去脉后，咬着饮管往碳酸橙汁叹了一口气，吹出泡泡。他忽然用一种非常成熟的口吻开口了：受虐狂小猫觉得现在的生活好不好？唯不明白他的话，但还是乖巧地回答：好。对吧，你也这么想吧。以世人的标准来说，现在的我们就是有钱人。皓放下了杯子，冰块把橙汁压到趴在杯子的边缘，淡淡的橘色和冰的透明色混在一起，没法被饮管吸完。唯心想，他用现在这个字，忽然觉得有点堵得慌。现在的生活虽然变得很好了，但是我不觉得自己算是贵族，啊，现在是叫富二代？他快乐地笑出声。因为这都是别人所给予的。唯小心翼翼地问，那位大人吗？Bingo，受虐狂小猫真聪明。皓继续说了：虽然也不是白给的，我们做了很多脏活才换到现在这么平静安稳的生活，可是这都是别人的恩。呐，受虐狂小猫，换着是你，你有办法这么轻易地把自己建筑的一切摧毁吗？  
  
晚上琉季回来了。她半倚在墙上，半扶着他的背，小小的喘息着。视线游进了窗外的黑夜。忽然觉得这是条见不到尽头的河，星星像街灯在黑水中的一轮白光，波纹昭示着流水，慢慢把心事领着下游，淹没其中。心想，或许从一开始她就搞错，无论是哪一面的琉季，那都是他，只是人有很多的一面：没有了女儿这个身份，她单调得可以一直是个学生，甚至只是自己。琉季作为琉季自己之前，有其他更重要的身份？更大的、足以把他自己盖掉的，身份？只要问出口，她心想，就能给这一切一个痛快。紧握着钥匙，不知道是要通往白还是黑的、两扇相对的门。或者在这场感情的迷宫里，那都是同一个出口也不定？她当然是爱他的，可她感觉自己只是一直在他心灵的边缘徘徊，没法看清他。这也算是爱？她知道他的什么？或者说，她真的懂他想要的东西吗？连皓他们也说不懂琉季在想什么，或者说，琉季没有让他们懂。  
  
血吸得有点多，唯的意识像颜料遇水那样晕开来，一下子腿软站不稳，琉季马上扶住了她。「身体不舒服也不早说。」他的声音上而下的倾泻，唯再次意识自己的身高只够磕在他的胸膛。她摇了摇头「只是有点晕呼呼而已。」「那今天先去睡吧。」她说好。  
  
被子遮不掉脚，她便缩起来，琉季坐到床缘，替她盖好了被子。床边的台灯把光向墙下涂，像澎起的裙摆，黄光扑腾到他的脸，柔和了平时的五官线条，他的侧面很有怜惜的神气。忽然想起了父亲，以前他也是这样坐在她床边哄她睡觉的。琉季问，怎么了吗？唯摇了摇头。她小手爬到被子上，踌躇再三，她小小声说「琉季君有心事的话可以跟我说的。」琉季看着她，静静地道「今天怎么这么多事。」指她不闻不问是乖，关心是不乖。与世人常识反过来了。「我不是想打探琉季君的私隐，说想理解你也显得很自以为是，可是我觉得说出来会对自己好一点的。」「退一百步我是有考虑的事，为什么我非要和你谈不可？」「因、因为对不干事的人可以没那么多顾忌啊，就当是对树洞那样就好了。」琉季没有接话，没法接了。他别过脸「早点睡。」灭掉台灯时，他没看见她眼里的光也灭了。  
  
  
  
吸血鬼的身体弄出伤口，基本上是不会留疤的。卡尔海因茨如是对他们说。当时琉季便知道，这句话翻过来说就是：人类时代的疤痕会好好保留下来。那时他们还是小孩，刚变成吸血鬼，也不知道为什么卡尔海因茨忽然对他们这么说。晚上琉季和皓他们在大浴池洗澡时，仔细盯着悠真的背，悠真的其他皮肤很乖，只有背面那一截闹腾着向注视它的人传达最恶心的讯号——泡沫滑在、或者说，陷在那些坑坑洼洼里，琉季看了一阵很快就别过头。他一边浸泡在浴池里，一边看梓向手心如奶油山的泡沫吹气；看皓把水舀起下而上的泼在悠真身上。美人鱼石像往浴池里源源不绝的斟水，希腊式圆柱挂着的象牙灯在水中跃动成金色的涟漪，而他那长着烂疮似的背贴得近乎涂在大理石的墙壁上。琉季从来没有让弟弟们看过自己的疤。  
  
在水中掏出小手，温水把食指熬出皱纹。想起了从前还是人类时，大冷天进了水里就出不来，只管叫下人不断烧水，显得这种皱纹格外奢侈。琉季从前是个什么都坦蕩说出口的人：饿了就去摇铃、生气时就去把学过的恶毒话语珠串一般串起来、想哄父母开心就用上课新学会的语言说我爱您。他从前表达感情如此直观，笔直得近乎庸俗，也不知道是什么把现在的他的嘴巴给封起来——逃跑失败后被扔进拷问室，里面发生的事至今也被琉季紧闭在口中。皓他们没有问出什么来，只当是普通至极的恶劣对待。  
  
很长的一段时间，琉季心中也只是有种模糊未成型的念头，那个他介乎在摇摆不定的人生真理在他一次生日被确信了。  
  
那一次，卡尔海因茨一如既往地教他们认字和念书，讲到宝石时，忽然问，知道宝石也有诞生石之说吗？其实这类问题不是真的问他们懂不懂，只是拐着弯的说我跟你讲一个故事好不好。那时琉季很自然地把答案溜出口，钻石就是其中之一啊。然后暗暗恼自己，以前上课时的习惯跑出来了。瞟了其他人一眼，幸好悠真他们没什么异样的表情。卡尔海因茨笑着地接了下去：是四月的诞生石。没记错的话琉季好像就是四月生日的？那么日子很接近了。悠真看上去很为他高兴的样子，那要庆祝一下吗？梓也以同样好奇的眼神看卡尔海因茨，卡尔海因茨无限慈祥地说了，我会尽量把工作在下个月前完成。  
  
生日当天，卡尔海因茨除了准备了蛋糕和许多精緻的点心之外，还送了琉季想要的诗集。他把书放在琉季手心时说「知识使人智慧。」书也不算厚，但那时觉得颇沉，是珍重之意的沉。琉季摩挲着书的脸皮，竟然在这个时候想起父亲，鼻子酸了。一瞬间好希望卡尔海因茨真是他父亲。可是这样的想法也太过轻挑、太过自以为是了。他听说卡尔海因茨是有自己的儿子的。  
  
餐桌上不见皓，琉季把蛋糕和点心装在盘子上去找他，走到楼梯附近时才发现他折于梯级之间。琉季把盘子和叉子递给他，皓默默无言地接过，却不肯用餐具。当时他对卡尔海因茨还很凶，似乎什么都不顺眼似的，卡尔海因茨说要他做什么他就偏要逆着来做，上课也老是跷掉。琉季看着他鼓鼓的腮，问，怎么不进来分蛋糕？皓不答他，只是一昧吃。你到底在生什么气。我没生气，你们干嘛管我，一群人开开心心不就好了嘛。琉季有点恼了，不是为自己生日他还在闹腾而生气，而是不理解他不满什么而生气——卡尔海因茨对他们这么好。琉季的语气逐掺了冰「别把脾气都撒在别人身上，你这样子很难看。」皓不知道是被琉季哪个字眼击中，瞪直了睫毛倪他「啊，对啊，我本来就是个没规矩的野小鬼，就是垃圾，和有生日的原贵族大人的家教不同呢。」话音一落，琉季便觉得自己的右脸被什么泼中了，一摸，白花花的东西流口水似的从自己的指间滑落。一时间愣了。皓继续说「这种东西你施舍别人就算了，还你，我才不要呢！」  
  
琉季还没反应过来，皓便被人一手抽起，一拳揍倒在地。  
  
是卡尔海因茨。  
  
他们都狼狈的看着他，卡尔海因茨只是笑了笑，笑容之中只有毛毛雨的清凉意味，他开口说：你们俩个都不见了所以就来找你们。他弯下腰拿帕子去擦琉季脸上的奶油，然后一手牵着琉季，一手牵着皓的，带他们回餐桌。梓见到皓脸上的瘀青和一脸凝重的琉季，仰起脖子望卡尔海因茨像看天气变化。悠真没有梓那么忍耐，急沖沖便问：你们怎么啦？天知道这句话是现在对二人来说最锐利的武器。皓用自尊支撑着的表情山崩了，泪水笔直如线。卡尔海因茨慢慢的，轻轻的说「皓，琉季是你的哥哥，是家人。因为家人是很特别的存在，所以无论怎样觉得难过不开心，也惟独绝对不可以伤害家人。你是个好孩子，你现在哭，不是证明你也知道你做错事，伤害了琉季吗？」他再次弓下身，尽量与他平视，你对琉季应该说什么？皓抽答抽答的看了看卡尔海因茨，然后将视线移到琉季身上。琉季君，对不起，我向你发了脾气。卡尔海因茨含笑摸了摸他的头，然后也对琉季说「我也要说对不起，琉季。对你和对皓也是。」所有人都张大了五官。「只替琉季庆祝生日，让你们都感到了寂寞了呢，对不起，我考虑不周了，下次我们也来定生日的日子，好吗？」最后那句是看着皓说的。原来卡尔海因茨知道皓生气的原因，比琉季这个哥哥还要更了解皓。原来卡尔海因茨对皓的恶作剧一直不生气是因为那没伤到任何人。皓哭得更凶了，一直说对不起。琉季只是默默无言的轻拍着皓的肩。  
  
晚上琉季一直睡不着，床太软，让他老想起人类的时候，还不如孤儿院那些硬邦邦的床。直到现在他还是会梦到父母：梦到母亲的信、梦到父亲吊死的样子。因为当时只看了一次就没勇气再看，所以琉季也不确定母亲信的内容有没有被梦篡改了内容，扭曲了记忆。家人是绝对不可以伤害的存在。这话他可以用英文写出来，加上过去式的主语：I thought。他正正是因为相信着这句话才被父母伤得这么重，听上去真讽刺。今天他终于坐实了「人与人之间终归是无法互相理解」的想法。他决非怪责、或者讨厌皓了。不如说以皓的立场来考虑，会产生这种阴暗的想法也在所难免。他是拥有的一方，完全没资格去指责没有的人的心情。皓的发难，要说的话就是他在他见不到的地方所累积的妒嫉而结成的果，而他什么都没注意到，一瞬间竟然也有这个人怎么莫名其妙迁怒别人的想法。其实每个人都有一点自己的理由，但是每个人的世界中心都是自己，就算偶尔看到别人的什么，也会首先向平常无奇的方向理解，这是潜意识的讨厌麻烦。琉季心想，父母也是——在他看不见的地方累积着什么感情吗？他现在也不可已知了。  
  
忽然想到自己教训皓时说的话，他觉得自己非常可耻。把脾气撒到别人身上？很难看？这不是完完全全的他吗？他是指过去式的。一旦摆脱了那种难堪、耻辱的罪人牌便爬到道德高地去指责其他人。可是理性这么想着，心中却没半点后悔——他不是讨厌自己所以没法倾诉心情，他是太过害怕要去曝露自己了。这心理活动，连自己也服了自己，虽然说成为了家人，但皓他们不是无条件地接受自己的，每个人都有自己的世界，他对父母的失望不是对世界真理揭开的一角吗？今天的事不是最好不过的证明吗？人与人之间终归是无法互相理解。相反，愈是接近，人的坑坑洼洼也看得愈清，这样想便觉得悠真的背和月亮都是同样的东西。  
  
穿戴着下人给揍伤的疤痕，琉季感觉作为人类的某部分的从未死去。尽管他如此努力去杀死他。他的傲慢言行与他本人脱不开，分不离，像养了条狗。他见过放它出来时会怎样：把别人咬得遍体鳞伤后也让自己挨上一顿揍。活该。琉季决定去学忍耐。不是忍耐别人，是忍耐和那条狗和平共处，让它闭嘴。  
  
  
  
唯来到这个家的有一段时间后，皓就老是用一种异样的目光望琉季。问他望什么，他就说是他错觉。有一次唯躺在沙发上看电视睡着了，侧躺的姿势使衣服像揭开的书皮，露出里面的白纸。琉季关掉电视，轻手轻脚把她对折抱起来。唯的身体小小的，体重很轻，闭着眼睛时长睫毛与鬈发有大型人偶的梦幻之意。正想拐弯走向卧室时，迎面见到了皓。嗯？受虐狂小猫怎么啦？家畜在沙发睡着了，把她搬回卧室而已。皓看了看唯，又看琉季，露出了不可思议的表情「琉季君真是很珍惜受虐狂小猫呢。」他这话以轻松的口吻说，不想于琉季而言却是雷劈。他一直以为自己把秘密守得很好，却被皓点破了。他感觉那悍卫秘密的自傲整个破了，穿出一大滩羊水。水服在他衣服身上，也钻进了唯的衣裙，唯的身体忽然变得沉甸甸的。琉季连接皓的话也做不到了。  
  
对于成为亚当，琉季一直以来都有种模模糊糊的感觉，直到今天他才明白，原来是失败的预感。他第一次问卡尔海因茨他们可不可以成为亚当时，便读到那金色的眼睛里没有平时的期许。这么久身体还是没有症状，琉季也对这个事实认输了。不止是他，他们这些原人类的吸血鬼也是。按照原订计画，如果他们不行，就得把唯交还给逆卷家选拔亚当。可是察觉到这个事实一个星期有余，琉季还是只是留着唯在宅邸如常生活。小心翼翼把她安放到床，唯像被投进水里，陷进去的地方拉出了婉曲的波纹。虽然琉季平时一直说家畜连睡相也是憨蠢，但其实不是的，他只是想掩饰对那她如死亡般一动也不动的睡颜的动摇。坐到床缘，拿手背轻轻摩挲她的脸颊，嘴唇。然后又伸出手指去拨弄她的浏海。这样也不起来。拿起她的手递到唇边，假装是她轻抚他的脸，却被他反亲了一口。还是没起来。忽然想起了爱丽丝梦游仙境那块蛋糕，写着「Eat me」。唯浑身上下都是这个语言：Eat me。琉季半是心动，半是余悸。心动是因为这个语言能诱人无限幻想；余悸是因为她躺在沙发这么晃眼的地方，人人都能有吞下幻想的能力，这么没防备。想吻你、想抚摸你、想做些让你哭出来的事。你做着梦，察觉不到这一切。感觉像是高中生爱情电影，男主角偷走学校天台的钥匙，让自己和女主角可以在别人坐在课室把公式塞进脑海时，尽情偷情。只要没人知道，连罪恶感和紧张感也感受不到。他张开嘴用獠牙抵着她的手，没有咬下去。  
  
忘记了是什么时候察觉到这种异样的心情。交手过的女人也不少，可是每次都只是纯然的欲望。琉季是不信情爱学家那套爱与性欲密不可分的。然而这份自信第一次在唯这里吃了钉子。他没法很断然地说是爱，也可能只是新鲜劲而已。惟有一件事：他非常确定这是他第一次产生了针对特定对象的欲望——不是定期的处理，而是只想要她。琉季没法粗神经到对自己这种异常装作视而不见。第一次意识到这个问题时，他没有丝毫兴奋，只是觉得后脑凉飕飕的：万一他真是爱她，他又当不成亚当——那他是把她亲手双手奉上给卡尔海因茨，再眼睁睁看她和逆卷之中的谁结成连理？想了想，也觉得用奉献这个字文法错得离谱。是归还。他露出了粗蠢的呆钝表情，脑内的理智却是敲黑板似的响当当：带她去伊甸园。一时间觉得像是躺在了思考的缘崖上，石子像墙纸剥落似的掉进深渊，也不会听到声音。深渊的黑不是无底洞的黑，而是预示着崩坏的黑。明知道继续躺在这看睡会有危险，但还是嗜睡。琉季想，反正现在卡尔海因茨大人也没有表示。没关系。然后惊讶自己竟然心里没有一丝波澜。很早以前就有人说过，道德，是成年人在孩子身上设立的防卫基制——透过罪恶感来抵消犯罪能力。琉季心想，只要对不会败露这件事肯定不已，防卫基制是这么轻易瘫痪；只要没人知道，连罪恶感和紧张也感受不到。  
  
琉季没有察觉到自己在思考的最初就堵死了反抗卡尔海因茨的选择。他真的把他当父亲那样敬爱。  
  
出门购物比起享受更像是任务，原本打算尽可能早点完成的，唯却露出了羡慕的样子，琉季坐在玄关穿鞋子的手顿了顿，感觉她的视线像是尾巴，长在身上，垂下时贴服到地板。终究还是受不了，他说：想出门就赶快换衣服。唯先是愣了愣，然后用力点头，欢天喜地踱回房间去了。等她换衣服等了十分钟，待她出来时，琉季说：你这效率，要是你有要事办就完蛋了。唯只是讪笑。替她开门时才注意到，她穿的是短裙，不是平时的短裤。黑裙如矮伞，只撑起一片小天地，随时会被风掀起。她最近老穿裙子。  
  
买好了食材后，唯还说想要逛。琉季看了看錶，还有时间，便随她去了。经过可丽饼店时，问她要不要点一些，唯一瞬间露出了为难的表情，想了一阵，很坚决地说不饿了。琉季想起这几天晚饭，她盘子里的沙拉比她在饭桌上说的话还多，一时间明白是怎么回事了。他说「人家减肥你也减肥，稍微看看自己的身材合适不合适吧，再瘦下去就更难看了。」唯吃惊的看着他「琉季君怎么知道的……」「稍为用想的就知道吧。无聊。」唯的腮微微鼓起来「才不无聊！那种事，琉季君是吸血鬼不会胖不懂的！」琉季挑了挑眉「你这是顶嘴吗？」「没有啊。」唯别过脸，小小声说。琉季不说话了，对她的反应颇为惊奇。他以为她一向是怕他的。  
  
中途下起雨，他们便进商场避雨。经过化妆品专柜时，唯的凉鞋钉在了地板上。琉季问，怎麼了？唯似乎有点局促不安，玩着发绡：想看看。然後又慌慌張張补充道，我不是想买。随便你吧。走到唇釉的柜檯，唯弯了半身，手提包和白色袖子微微拉耷下去，露出了桃红色的肩带。她往白晳的手背上认真地涂着唇釉，比较颜色。琉季只是无言去旁边的柜檯找卸妆液。他想，这还是他第一次陪她逛这种东西，上几次出来，她不是去逛精品店就是去看娃娃机的玩偶。倏地，琉季心里忽然明晰起来了，脚步停了下来。只要用一个公式，便可以把种种反常套进去，变成工整的诗。一个恋爱中的女人比文字还要直白。  
  
这时唯走了过来「琉季君，走吧？」「啊啊，等一下。」琉季拿起她的手，用刚才蘸了卸妆液的棉花替她擦手背，唯下意识想挣脱，可他捉得紧，便不动了。珊瑚红和橘色在棉花上晕成一抹绚烂的颜色，和唯脸上的红晕很像。琉季不动声色的把她的表情收进眼底，然后问，不买吗？唯好像这才回过神来，露出一贯羞涩的笑容：就是看看而已啦。价钱很贵的。琉季松开她的手，把棉花丢进垃圾桶。也不是第一天认识她这种拒绝奢侈别人的地方了，他忽然很想知道如果这是她自己的钱她还会不会这样回答。琉季指了指她的唇，那护唇膏呢？欸？啊。说起来最近是有点干。买一支吧，基本的护肤我们又不是不让你做。唯愣了愣，然后孵出一个胖笑容。「啊，可以吗？谢谢你，琉季君。」白牙小小的探出来，她笑得真像蜜糖。琉季把手伸出去，原本想摸她的头发，最后还是收回了手。  
  
老实说琉季真的不知道该用怎样的态度面对唯，在知道她的心意后，他反而觉得心情更毛躁了。说没有安心、没有窃喜，那是骗人的。但在这之后伴随而来的是走进荒芜之地的惆怅。他感觉希望和失望在拉裾。如果是只有失望的话，他还会比较轻松。可偏偏这个节骨眼还要加重希望的份量。他更加放不开她的手了。掌心黏在她的手腕，明知现在不分开的话，之后扯下来会更加痛，可是他还是无所作为。琉季有种即使无法与她十指紧扣、只要絟着她的手不让她和其人接驳就没关系的心情。  
  
晚上回房间时发现唯不在，琉季便到她卧室去找她。唯坐床上，听见他的推门声时回头过来。琉季君？在这种地方做什么？他顺势关了门，走过来。唯歪了歪头，笑着用疑问句说：我想应该是偷窥？她把雪白的纱帘拨开来，小小的食指在玻璃上压出吻痕「你看。」琉季坐了下来，看着她指的方向，顿时了然。  
  
他们宅邸在山腰，下面有许多坡路。有时候也会有人经过这里。唯正饶有兴趣的看着远处站在坡路的男人，她对琉季笑说「刚刚进来拿东西，经过窗口时见到有人大半夜穿成这样，觉得很惊奇。」「这是救护员的制服吧。」「果然是啊，我刚刚就在想是不是了。」琉季半好笑半无奈「你待这么久就是看他？」「因为很好奇啊，这时间怎么会有救护员在这种地方闲晃。」唯都没有答扬起脸回答他。小脸满满都是看电影时的专注。琉季原本只是想确认一下她在哪儿便算，可是现在这样，却是进了来出不去。他也撩起纱帘，良久，淡淡说了一句「这大概是在等公车上班吧。」唯的睫毛瞪直到双眼皮的褶线「上班？」琉季的口吻像讲课的老师「旁边是公车站，他总不可能只是坐在这地方抽烟吧？这附近又没有医院，所以下班的说法不成立。这么说来只有上班的可能性了。」唯眨了眨眼「可是这种时候？」「某部份救护员有待命机制，就是在夜晚随时作为调配人手上班。这个公车牌上面列出的公车路线其中一条就是经过医院的。在家里就穿好制服大概是因为夜晚没有多少人，也不用太过在意别人的目光吧。不如说到了才换制服也没有效率。」  
  
唯认真地听完他的一字一句，完了，她才慢慢说「这样子好辛苦。」琉季读到字句之下她对他说法的全盘接受，她怎么就不会质疑一下？他靠在墙身「不过也是推测而已。」她想了想，笑说「那琉季君要一起留下来看吗？」琉季耸了耸肩「随便吧。」  
  
唯的两只手肘搁在窗缘托腮。她穿着无袖睡裙，手势把下腋也噘出一个笑容。月光涂下来，她白得像让人恨不得戳烂的牛奶布丁。琉季觉得这一幕像极吉原的游女隔栅栏看楼下的繁华。虽然唯的眼睛盯着外面，但耳根遂渐红了，她转过头来，嘴型是吃点心时那样小口小口的：我脸上有什么吗？没有。那么——为什么我在看你？唯的口舌打了结，只好点点头。琉季慢条斯理问，为什么我不能看？你也不是爱看别人就看别人吗？那是，不一样的。哪里不一样？唯答不出了。琉季很快乐。口舌上她从来就辩不过他。不是唯笨，而是她之于他，是早就摸熟的试题模式。琉季和她在一起总是很放松。他大方的说：你继续看你看的就好，我看我的。那琉季君不在意救护员先生了吗？他上车时你叫我就好。可、可是，这样根本没法集中。琉季很想说，你这样子，我只会更想让你不集中而已。想法脱出口时拐了弯，他若无其事说，那要干点什么别的吗？别的事？唯很认真地反问，琉季心想，一张床上能干什么？幸好她不是对他以外的人这么说。琉季知道别的男人会怎么回答，因为他也是男人。手爬到她的细肩上，他低声说：你最近贫血好像好了很多吧？  
  
玻璃窗在夜晚是半透明的一面镜，琉季拨起她的头发享用她后颈，血的甜味与洗发乳的香气混合在一起，感觉像是倒卧在花丛一样，她就是花园。把獠牙拔出来，瞥到窗口倒映着他把她压得趴在窗缘的体势，满夜的深蓝与星星都扑腾在他们身上。唯像一只被狩猎的小动物，头发微乱，裙子的肩带连着胸罩带子一起掉下来，整个人都是被猎后的痕迹。她朦胧起来的表情在玻璃倒映中是这么清晰。见他突然没有继续，唯用有点呆滞的表情转过头来，她一边红着脸，一边软绵绵喘息着：琉季君？  
  
这轻轻的一句好像惊醒了他。琉季发现自己恍神了。他下意识伸手盖住她的眼，再次把嘴唇印在她后颈，然后狠咬下去。余光发现那个救护员坐上了经过医院的公车。  
  
那一次以后，琉季决定再也不在夜晚吸唯的血。她身材和性格都这么幼稚，最初他真是把她当成小孩子的，就算睡在同一张床上他也有自信确保她安全。然而当时他听到自己咽唾沫的声音，便想像到喉结滑动的样子。太危险了。不是琉季突然以欲望的目光看她，而是她不知不觉穿戴了一身诱惑。他突然明白了为什么无目的的色情才是最性感的。纯良穿在淫乱，对男人而言最不嫌旧、最不嫌俗的套路。夜晚他们总是处在卧室。在床上，周围又那么暗，整个氛围都暧昧得把他的理智给模糊掉，琉季想像到自己胸膛的心跳和下身的心跳整个压在她身上会是什么样子。欲望的态度宛如殴打，他的理智头破血流了，那感觉像是没法穿衣。从来没有如此庆幸过自己的忍耐力。琉季真的不想再意识到自己尚保存着的、也停留于过去之中，那人类的一面。  
  
后来几天，琉季一直对唯很严格，动不动就说出了挖苦的话。连悠真也说，你也用不着这样吧，母猪那傢伙挺可怜的。琉季想，他不这么做就没法抵消自己内心的恐惧感，夜晚睡在同一张床上，他还是会忍不住贪恋她的温度。他的欲望惧光，被庞大建立起来的价值观、主从关系、稳定生活，圆睁着眼睛的包围、俯视，直至战慄。琉季只能小心翼翼把它们养在黑暗，也惟有无人知晓，才能让他安心。  
  
他心想，如果任何一个第三者知晓了他的心理活动，一定会觉得这很蠢。你不去渴求不就好了吗？琉季一半认同，一半反驳：你不去吃饭就好了；你不去排泄就好了。他不是想把情感和生理现象划成等号，只是每一天起来他都想处理好这份感情，然而却一天天的继续欠交功课下去。种种感情累积得太多，不是这么简单说不要去想就可以不去想。就像人也不是说不饿就可以不饿了一样。看着她泡在浴缸等待他拿衣服进来，琉季觉得自己在浴缸养了一条鱼，等待他照顾，也必须是自己来照顾。不确定是独占欲还是怜惜涌上来，他觉得这就是他其中一个自欺欺人的理由：她需要他。然后感叹果然不应该察觉她的心情，竟然被自己这么轻易就利用了。  
  
  
  
日曜日，皓终于从密密麻麻的日程表中解放出来。和弟弟聊天很愉快，太愉快了，琉季的书读到一半时便觉得话说得比读到的还多，乾脆不读了。坐在客厅，他们的话题更多还是围着电视节目打转，正好那时播了《鹅毛笔》。十年有余的电影，让人怀念，皓不再转台了。  
  
神父扶着孱弱的萨特，手指垂落一个十字架，项鍊哆嗦着降到萨特苍白的唇边，像天使踩在凡土。神父用近乎恳求的口吻道：亲吻十字架，侯爵。萨特的眼神呆滞的游离于空气之中，在以为静谧拉长成永远的这个刹那，他忽然发疯似的用牙齿夺过十字架，咬断项鍊。侯爵！侯爵！萨特把十字架整个吞下去，咽气了。神父的尖叫声拔土而出的破开来，声音响彻整个修道院，惊了所有精神病人，他们跟着他一起叫。琉季与皓都没有动过桌上的甜点。他们之间的沉默直至到已经疯掉的神父写下：「若要知真理，惟有先知罪恶。」这一幕。  
  
电影滚下长长的黑地毯，戏里异艳的色彩眨眼就消失了，只余下琉季自己在电视机中的倒映，然后长长的白字名单开始冒上来。皓给自己和琉季也泡了一杯热茶，一边吹着热气，他一边说「十年后再看还是觉得这个结局好过份。那个医生怎么不死一死也算了。」琉季想，纵欲的死掉，禁欲的疯掉，衣冠禽兽的活着。他静静开口了「前两者的死因就是在于他们没法用谎言为自己解套开脱吧。过于对自己诚实了。」皓往茶加了些蜂蜜便喝起来「我不太明白那种事呢，开心不就好了嘛？」「……你那点倒是和从前没变呢。」「什么？」「没事。」  
  
想起刚才演到茜敏与宝斯和准备私奔的桥段，琉季便觉得荒唐。插曲是女高音合唱，旋律很有白光与风琴的神圣之意。茜敏趴在宝斯身上与他热吻，没有丝毫猥亵，纠缠的肉体很有王尔德的语言。整个构图这么美，导演就算并非有心，也婉曲地绽放了爱与美的主题。然而琉季左看右看，却是无论怎样也没法把「从此以后，他们就幸福快乐地生活下去。」之类句子衔接上他们身上——他只能够想像到他们在将会是怎样撕破脸皮。茜敏是一只养在修道院、从未见过鲜活情欲世界的小羊。她爱的决非是宝斯，只是爱着那个引领她进入荷尔蒙花丛的人而已。时间能洗去情欲，当这所谓的爱褪去时，他们会不会还觉得对方可爱呢？  
  
琉季鼻子抽笑了一下，皓问他笑什么，他说没事。他只是觉得这设定太可以让他和唯跳进去了。人生如戏。说什么注定悲剧很蠢，不如说是闹剧更好。皓去看另一个节目，又咯咯笑起来了，边笑边喝茶吃点心。而琉季则还是连茶也没碰。  
  
  
  
逆卷绫人他们回了魔界，最近落得清闲倒是很好。琉季有想过要不要就这样把唯送回二年级的教室，可是想想又算了。挪动起来很麻烦。更何况，还是一如既往把她放在眼皮子底下比较安心。  
  
第五节与第七节之间的课是女人张开脚然后又把小腿交叠起来的形状，长期空白。说是导修。班上的人趁着没老师不在顺便再把文化祭的事翻出来讨论。琉季从前装成人类念书都是在外国念的，到日本倒是第一次。所以文化祭于他而言也是蛮新鲜的。文化祭委员长翻了好几个提议让大家投票：咖啡厅、话剧、鬼屋，等等。琉季其实觉得咖啡厅是最不错的，钻研料理菜单不会太过麻烦，成本也最低。不过以吸引度来说稍欠力度也是真的，所以咖啡厅在投票之中只有第二位，琉季并不惊讶。硬要说意外的话不如说是唯投给了鬼屋，问她为什么时，唯说：好像很有趣。琉季问，你平时不是最怕这类东西了吗？她露出了第一次背着父母偷喝酒的小孩的表情，小小声说：做吓人的又不一样了。琉季忍不住觉得她很可爱。难得看见她坏孩子的一面。  
  
最后敲定了做话剧，琉季想起，这个班上有很多人都是美术部的人，难怪。  
  
又一个星期，班会再次把文化祭端上来。他们兴沖沖的拿了两个剧本出来比较然后投票。这次琉季和唯都意见一致。唯好像很惊讶的样子。我以为琉季君不会选这个的。为什么？嗯，我是指，这类情爱故事，琉季君不是应该不感兴趣吗？琉季不置可否，只是说：无论是什么题材的故事，写得精采才是重要的。以起承转合以及震撼度来说，这个比较好。他又问，你又怎样？我、我吗？唯松开了手中的圆珠笔，久久握着，吻出了薄薄的汗和红痕。我觉得最后结局挺好的。琉季愕然。哪里好了？嗯，或者是因为我不怎么喜欢离别，所以我觉得只要能永远在一起，怎样的形式也是好的。琉季动了动唇，终究还是没有回答她。  
  
选角轮到公主役时，听到有人提名了唯。琉季不免也有点呆然，转头去看唯，她自己也惊讶不已的样子。他默默看着其他人选，都是好看的女生，然后又看到这一株株在空中长出来的手臂都是男的，心里顿时了然。他一票都没投，没人发现。最后唯选上了。琉季才记起这个班是男多女少。之前皓曾经有一段时间很着迷于团子猫，进他房间，柜子、床、文具，都是团子猫的周边。某天他突然不再买了，悠真他们都说天要下刀子了。皓只是气呼呼的说：团子猫火了。当时走上街，团子猫随时都会趴在陌生人的书包、在手机上吊。那时琉季只明白而不理解他的感受，也不晓得不久以后自己也将理解这份心情。他瞟了瞟王子役的男生，和他差不多的身高，被一票人推搡着，笑得真开。一眼便知道是容易让女人有好感的脸。  
  
琉季思考着，这其实或者不错、不，是比不错更好。不是他要为这种事也妒嫉起来，他没有这么无聊。只是早晚也要放走的，趁现在习惯一下让她远离他的生活。她有事忙，总不至于老是在他跟前晃了。当人遇到难题时，要不就是就是解决问题；要不就是让问题消失——比如说自杀。这有根本的差别。解决问题，是把问题灭掉；让问题消失，却是把问题之中的主语、把自己的参与性给删除掉，那么问题的躯壳虽然会被留下来，却不再是一个问题。当然除了自杀之外还有很多方法，失忆是其中一种，但人不能说失忆就失忆。这两者之间的差别像徒手砍首和用处刑台砍首一样。徒手砍，第一下总不能劈得很好，还有些韧带在苦苦支撑着，多挥几下又嫌切口不乾净。断头台则是对罪犯很友好，铡刀上栅栏般流下来的血像斜阳下的一排黑鸦，这么整齐，不用看也知道罪犯走得俐落。后来彩排站于舞臺之上，琉季远远的看了看唯与男生，心想：早晚她也是会和逆卷家之间的谁这样。他没有意识到自己这话宛如坏掉的录音机那样，已经默念了很多次。所有人都在看彩排时，只有琉季一人静静的站到人群的最外围，等待着那狗叫一样大声的「Cut」，他马上可以别过脸离开。  
  
皓有一次来班上看他们彩排。终于摆脱了女生的前拥后簇后，他悄悄跟琉季咬起耳朵来：那个演王子的人，琉季君最好盯紧他一点比较好喔。看着他金发底下的红瞳，琉季问，有什么事？皓纠正他：你漏了「之后」。琉季心想，演戏难免会有肢体接触，如果这样的事也斤斤计较，就已经不是男人不男人的问题了，只是纯粹孩子气。皓静静的看着他，然后用淡泊的口吻说「不行喔。一直说着不能从现实逃避开来的，不就是琉季君吗？」「不懂你在说什么。」「骗人。」皓的眼睛恢复蓝色，站起来把手插在口袋走了。琉季别过脸，把皓的话丢进脑内垃圾桶。他不想察觉到无谓的事情然后让自己得以利用。  
  
后来彩排，琉季更加远离唯他们了。  
  
和梓一起去骨董店买刀，琉季忤在旁边看其他古董。这一屋子历史潮退后留下的骸骨：留声机，女性洋装，花瓶，都让人怀念、却不想念。琉季没有收藏癖、也不怀旧。在他看来，这些擦得亮丽的陶瓷都有灰尘之意。新的不来，旧的不去。只要放下一段时间，那种想要的感觉就会慢慢淡去。买好后，梓脸上露出难得的灿烂笑容，琉季那类「其实这样做不太好」、「这样很痛」的句子快速馁下去。自残在梓生命扎了根，早已变成与他本人不可分割的一个议题。琉季抬起头看天空，天空蓝得像马尔代夫的海。那些瘾君子，无论是烟草也好、可卡因也好、大麻也好，其实都是早点戒掉更轻松。有些人烟龄太长，琉季根本不觉得他们应该戒烟。身体突然没了长期依赖的药性，反而更糟糕。他心想，情欲只是一时的，再多等一阵戒掉后，他就可以像对待古董一样，把现在变成过去，装饰到未来。也可以对得起卡尔海因茨、对得起兄弟。  
  
琉季没有意识到其实他和唯的相处只有几个月，他却用了戒字。  
  
  
  
两个星期过去，琉季却觉得像过了一个月。每每都是回到学校才意识到原来文化祭逐渐接近了。  
  
旁白役是最空闲的位置，琉季有时候也会留在班上看看有什么可以帮忙。那一次，弄戏服的人拜讬他去彩排时顺便把道具也带去舞臺。穿过其他人，他发现自己的目光不自主去找唯。他心想，只是看看她而已，又不是找她说话。视线闲逛了一阵，马上在舞臺边缘找到她，然后喉咙堵塞起来。唯和那王子役的男生坐在一块，他的手来回抚摸着她大腿，唯只是低着头，一动也不动，侧面看，她表情像刻苦修行的苦僧。琉季盯了他们好一阵。倏地把自己从情绪拔出来，才意识到还有人来人往的吵杂声、佈景板在搬来搬去的声音。那感觉像是极专注的读完书后，抬起头才发现电视机中新闻主播的嘴从来没合上。也不知道中间有没有插播广告。琉季气得只感受到自己那嗡嗡作响的脑子和上下跺脚的心脏。他意识到自己的停顿并非呆然，而是猎人考虑着什么时候、怎样给予猎物重击的冷静。  
  
把人请了出去学校的后巷，琉季将以前替卡尔海因茨工作的那一套搬了出来。许久没有威吓别人也不生疏，就算瘫痪的人也会记得怎样走路。墙壁碎裂开来的样子像一层层叠起来的巨大花蕾，真美。看了看自己的手，皮屑被水泥石划出来，有点红。他叫他怪物。琉季微笑了，这称呼、这语气，听上去就像外星人入侵地球时，主角张大嘴巴的呐喊。我的确不是人，而你是禽兽。琉季想往他那张斯文的脸踢下去。幸好以前待在英国时学会了英国人那套外热内冷的绅士派头，他是个教养良好的人，不会真的动手这么粗鲁。琉季衣冠楚楚的折着手指，用道早安的神情说「别让我看到你了。」这个我其实就是在说我们，琉季知道这人会懂。  
  
回想起他拼命点头的难看样子，琉季也没有胜利者的愉快。他已经不知道自己在干什么了，总之他相当恨自己。真的是为了唯吗？他很清楚不是。揭下愤怒的外皮，底下是纯然的占有欲。琉季现在清楚了，他忍耐力再好，也擦不掉他潜意识把她当成自己私有物看待的那种傲慢和自以为是。想起她洗头后湿漉漉的发丝趴在睡裙时所透出的蕾丝胸罩、校服领口底下的牙印，他便觉得这和当初下人们想偷他家里的古董是一样的。他恨自己的欲望，恨自己的努力倒进大海。到了最后他烦躁得生起气来。唯在车上说了什么他忘了，琉季只记得他的话从未如此多问号。而且还是反问句。很久没有这种感觉了，恶毒的话宛如藤蔓般疯狂生长，是以前人类时期的暴露癖——把最丑恶的一面暴露出来的变态。琉季最恨是自己这点。他很早就知道自己不能摆脱人类时代的疮疤了。他知道得甚至烦了，现在还要提晃着这点一遍遍教给他听吗？回望过去，被那些下人围殴时，尽管屈辱，但却也是净化之意。琉季尽管恨那些人，但也庆幸是那些他不在乎的人让他上了一堂。如果换着是他的父母或者谁这样让刨开他这一面，他真不晓得自己还能不能厚着脸皮活下去。为什么看到唯露出了受伤的表情时，他没能停下？不用问也知道。因为排泄情绪比顾及别人感受优先。皓那时也是这样的吗？马上想起了自己当时是怎样振振有词的说嘴。他现在还是这么自我中心。琉季觉得自己无可救药了。他盯着书页，一个字也没法看进去，只是呆呆的想，这下也算是好了。她一定讨厌自己了。问题消失了。  
  
她在背后轻轻呼唤他名字时，琉季内心直抗拒起来，下意识不想听，但还是钉在书桌上，动弹不得。他运了几次气，用最冷漠的口吻说：你想说什么？「刚才的事。」「你有什么想说，道歉吗？我已经听烦了。」我不想听，你不要说。「我不是想道歉，我只是想知道刚才琉季君生气的原因。」你可以不要再靠过来了吗？「你连自己不俭点也不觉得吗？」「我不是指那个，为什么琉季君要为这样的我而生气，我想知道理由。」你很烦。「知道又怎样？不知道又怎样？」「我真的只是想理解你。我不想你继续生我气，我想和好。」你怎么声音带着哭腔了？  
  
琉季闭上眼睛，盯着眼皮内一片红。深呼吸，空气充满肺时好像也有勇气一併填充了胸膛。他回首过去，发现唯的鼻子红了，她虚弱的站在那儿，好像一辈子都要钉在地板，只等待他回头一瞥。明明是俯视，但她的眼神更像是仰视。恳求似的。琉季一下子明白了唯既没有失望、更没有讨厌他。他松了一口气，同时也对自己无比失望。原来他最大的自以为是，不是物化她的自满，而是她想理解他，他却坐拥在自己的世界中心，从来只是在自己的思考迷宫中绕路。他总说，人与人之间终归是无法相互理解，现在才明白这是他自以为是的免罪符——她的感受，他压根没有想过——直到现在也是。这傲慢这自以为是，琉季真的想放弃把它们收进潘朵拉之盒了。  
  
虚弱的伸出了手，把她抱着按倒在床上。打破了自己晚上不吸她血的界线，琉季心中也只是木然，反正更糟糕的事也干出来了。在她雪白的大腿内侧驶出零星的红痕，然后用力咬下去。想到这样就足以吓退一些人时，琉季便把自己比喻成动物。  
  
唯倒卧在床，张开着大腿也没有平时的害臊，反而是喘息着露出了满足的表情。因为他们和好了。她现在这副样子就像娼妇——只属于他的娼妇，一想到此琉季心里便后悔不已，窃喜无比。丑陋的欲望流窜于神经，手脚有自己意识似的，兽行地爬上来。他把獠牙用力压下去唯的脖子。不确定是因为她露出了妖艳的眼神，还是因为他想把更深层的欲望压贬。埋首于唯的香气，琉季朦朦胧胧的想，她要不就是伪善，要不就是哪里不正常。都说了这么过份的话、都这么不可理喻地发脾气了，居然还不走。她说她想理解他时，琉季便知道他与她是不同的。她大可以标签化他，像他当时对皓做的那样。可是她没有。琉季轻轻抚摸着她的头发，闭上眼睛，从未感到如此安心。  
  
  
  
琉季经过悠真的菜田时，见到那一篮子的樱桃，便问他可不可以拿来弄甜品。悠真鲜少地拒绝了，他说，这是文化祭用的。文化祭用？喔，是料理发表会。我打算拿这些去让他们尝尝。琉季也没有失望，只是轻轻点了点头。打算离去时，一直蹲在田地的悠真忽然站了起来，拍了拍身上的泥。你们班好像是话剧来着？琉季的眼神摇曳。对。你怎么突然变成了主役了？你听谁说的？皓啊。悠真很自然地答。琉季叹了口气。有时候他觉得皓和悠真之间真的很好，太好了，以致于对一人说的话总会变成了两人份。是谁向了皓说这种无聊话，他心里有底。那有什么问题吗？唔，也不是问题，就觉得你很怪。什么怪？你不是很烦母猪那傢伙吗？怎么又答应？琉季交叠手臂，离开了。喂！听人说话啊。  
  
今天回到学校，正欲跨进课室门口之前，有个不认识的女生向琉季递上了笑容和问句：无神君想好了吗？琉季的倒映停在了课室衔接走廊的玻璃窗口上，与他的思绪一起静止着。什么想好了？女生露出了疑惑的表情，小森同学不是问了你要不要来替任王子役吗？我拜讬了她呀。她没有问过吗？愣了半秒钟后，嘴巴自动说：是说过。条件反射就是不经大脑。这是身体愉悦的说谎。女生继续问，那你愿意吗？像在求婚。当时他脸上也没有被求婚的惊喜和幸福，只是很像很理所当然的说好。早餐是三文治可以吗的那种好。唯问他为什么时他其实也答不出为什么。卡尔海因茨曾经说，他是思想的树枝长太多，纠缠在一起，望之不尽，剪不断、理还乱。看别人倒是戴着望远镜去看。他现在很明白这话的意思了。  
  
进了房间，琉季的手指像走斑马线那样交错弹在书架上的书脊，走到莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》时停了下来。把书抽出来，他也不打开，只是盯着书的脸皮，准确来说是标题。有人也叫它做王子复仇记，琉季不喜欢这个称呼，哈姆雷特是个软弱的理想主义者，他的复仇被动，并且充满着踌躇的，要把这样的一个平凡人艺术化成基督山伯爵是扭曲的。悠真从前读故事，看电影，就很喜欢问题这类问题：他是坏人吗？这么黑白分明。也许也是因为他不感兴趣，所以想透过快点辩别好人与坏人，赶快看完作品。总之，很难解释给他听，人的行为的矛盾性其实是完整性。明明只是前几天的事，今天琉季却开始觉得透过划清界线来解决问题很幼稚了。就像以前他有段时间想戒掉咖啡因，结果第二天早上还是不自觉地泡了一杯咖啡一样。意识到的时候，现在进行式已经如细菌那样疯狂滋生，很难说不爱就不爱了。喝茶、喝水、喝碳酸饮料，还是想到咖啡。他坚持了三个月早餐喝水。然后某一天他以为自己可以再喝一杯咖啡时又重覆了天天喝咖啡的死循环。琉季觉得放弃挣扎还没那么累——他承认，他的确不想再让唯和某个男的混在一起了。没有太多理由，仅是如此。说什么担心她又会被性骚扰——他自己也骗不过。  
  
昨晚和唯对台词，琉季的咖啡从头到尾没动过。看着她念台词时字正腔圆；忘掉台词时视线向上飘；因为咬错音节所以露出了尴尬的笑容，琉季看不腻，甚至觉得想一直看下去。那种感觉像在外面飘泊好久，终于回到了家一样。她说「考虑到后面的剧情发展，公主内心的某处应该是在害怕的。我是指，她不是不爱，或者因为太爱，所以才害怕着那个时刻，假若被王子拒绝了，该怎么办？」琉季听懂了话里的套子，哑然了。从未想过她是这么想的，也从未想过她是这么想他的。隔热膜内的人能看到车外之人；隔热膜外的人却看不到车内之人。琉季真的不懂唯。至今为止被很多人表达过爱意，每次当他稍微露出性格的爪牙时，便吓退了他们一大半。他也习以为常。可唯，他每次拒绝她时，回头过去，她还是会停在那儿等她。想起了把狗忘掉在公园的人，不来接它，它真的会永永远远呆在那儿等待。为什么你喜欢我喜欢得这么卑微？为什你总是在动摇我的想法？为什么我明知道你在扰乱我，我还是没法赶走你？这么多为什么。琉季很痛苦。和唯在一起，他总是很容易忘事情。不是忘记今天发生过什么事，而是忘掉当初他是如何被卡尔海因茨从人间地狱捞起。他感觉快要成为古董的，竟然是他最敬爱的卡尔海因茨。  
  
琉季视线瞟向了手錶，显示着日期的地方像被水珠扭曲放大。不知不觉竟然拖塌这么久。他的表情像坏掉水咙头滴下来的水。琉季静静靠在书架上，想起了卡尔海因茨说书的好处。学问和知识组成的理性是悬浮着的上半身，欲望是踩在地上的下半身，读这么多，两者还是接驳不了——理性接不了地。又想，下半身，多好的联想。琉季心中只余下一句：I feel old, but not very wise.  


  
临开场了，皓才溜进观众席。梓在中间稍前的那一排向他招了招手，皓轻蹑手蹑脚的快步走过去。走近时才现悠真捧着一台银色的照相机，正欲把它插在脚架上。「嗨。」因为差不多开始了，周围的灯光暗下来，所以皓很小声。梓一边拍了拍悠真的肩，一边缩起小腿，让出一条路。刚好悠真开了相机，相机的画面被皓的白色衬衫压成黑色。  
  
这相机是用来干嘛的？啊？当然是摄录啊摄录。我们家的哥哥登台表演欸。我平常也有登台表演啊。你就算了吧，次数太多都廉价了。想想看啊，那个琉季居然在干这种事，你不觉得惊奇吗？所以一定要拍下来啊。太有趣了。是这样喔？悠真的语气没有丝毫拿来取乐的意思，表情和他谈自己种的蔬菜时一样。皓没接他话，转向梓说，呐，梓君，给我长刊好吗？  
  
梓把手越过悠真，直接把长刊放到皓的大腿。  
  
皓用食指摩挲唇边，能嗅到自己指甲油淡淡的天拿水味。翻到第三页终于找到简介了。是睡美人的改编剧本。  
  
他环视周围，观众席好多人。他问左手边一个不认识的女生「呐，这里的文化祭总是这么热闹吗？」女生认出他，有点激动「咦？啊，不是啊？」「欸？但是这里好多人，好热哎。」「啊，那是因为他们说今年话剧的主演很有看头啊。」  
  
皓一时间明白了。忽然想起上次有位导演无论怎样也要请他来拍他那套无聊的爱情连续剧，当时他把剧本翻了翻，只觉得编剧智力低下，死活也不愿意接。他跟经理人说，这样的烂作只会让自己的人设毁掉。后来那导演换了另一位男优，也长得非常美型，那连续剧竟然真的火了。这就是人。这就是真谛：帅哥美女，永远的时尚。美丽的东西身边会聚集一堆苍蝇。  
  
皓心想，如果她们知道台上的两位是假戏真做，大概会更津津乐道吧。又想，无神家宅邸这么大，却掩饰不住他们俩的暧昧情愫，连梓君也知道了。  
  
他也常常演戏，现在只作看戏，好不习惯。  
  
皓对不起卡尔海因茨。他首先身为了琉季的弟弟，然后才是卡尔海因茨的仆人。所以一直默不作声。  
  
右眼是看明白了琉季的想法，但是皓的头脑却消化不良。他真的不懂他。虽然琉季说是情欲，但于皓而言，都到了这个份上，大概应该是爱了——实在他也不懂这些。既然爱，既然希望在作为卡尔海因茨的仆人之前，先是她的主人。那么捉住不就好吗？  
  
可是有些事也不是那么好说出口。有时候男人之间最烦别人教他怎样做，尤其是琉季这样的人。皓犯不着要去触他的霉头。  
  
悠真弄好了相机，从袋里掏出了一包爆米花，递给梓。皓问他是从哪里弄来的，悠真答，咖啡厅旁边的店啊。哪间咖啡厅？这么多咖啡厅。就，三楼啊。爆米花塞在他的腮，他的脸和后脑绑的丸子头一样乱糟糟的。这么想要你刚才干嘛不去买？你们班级也不是在三楼吗？皓不说话了。他刚才根本不在班房。他去找琉季了。  
  
悠真多看了皓几眼，你今天怎么啦？什么？没什么精神啊。昨天工作累了而已。  
  
皓不喜欢这种时候悠真的敏感。从以前起他和悠真就比较要好，但太要好了也很容易被他看穿。  
  
文化祭主持的嘴巴终于从麦克风移开时，红色的布幕开始缓缓向上升起，皱纹愈发加深。那一道道小小的彩虹桥下升到天井时，静止下来了。  
  
名校连舞臺也格外大，皓老想着这间学校收有钱小孩做学生，是不是就是想让他们捐钱去修筑学校的设施，吸引更多的有钱小孩。  
  
顶灯和侧灯都开了，整个舞臺顿时亮起来，皓的眼睛去找琉季。不见。只有一堆配角。  
  
无聊的Introduction。皓以为他们又是在演公主在出生时被巫婆诅咒，这么俗。当他自动调整成默剧模式，低下头去玩长刊时，忽然听到台下如海浪起伏的骚动。扭头过去，悠真的嘴巴张得大大的，让人想塞下一个拳头，连梓默默的五官也被情绪的浪花拉扯。  
  
皓把视线放回舞臺，见到了琉季。  
  
他镶嵌在这片微黄的灯光之中，整个人有种璀璨光明之意。深邃的五动自动在眉眼、鼻樑的位置素描了一层阴霾。他高高的、直直的站着，高鼻樑和紧锁的脸部线条与身上的戏服形成了一种和谐。皓刚才见到他时，心中的第一个想法就是不愧是贵族。气质、或者叫氛围？总之有些人就是这样。举手投足比五官的线条还会殴打别人的审美。  
  
他心想，怎么这么快王子便登场。  
  
「这是你的十六岁生日！我们为你举行舞会，你怎么不去尽情享受？」  
  
「父亲。我并不想和一个我根本不爱的人去跳舞。」  
  
「你惟有去接触才知道你爱不爱。」  
  
「那好吧。就一支舞。但您要知道，我爱的是父亲您。」  
  
皓觉得很怪，琉季用「私」这个自称，只有在面对卡尔海因茨的时候，现在竟然对着一些人类小孩这么做。  
  
这一场戏完了后，配角们都走了。只余下琉季一个人在舞臺。  
  
「夏洛特公主是个美丽的人。父亲让我去和她跳舞，想必也是希望我和她结成连理。可是，不。即使她的笑容灿烂如菊，双瞳闪如星辰，我也非常确定我不爱她。心中没有爱，又要如何说出口呢？可我是个多么懦弱的人呀。我敢确定，只要父亲用他的爱来命令我，我也会心甘情愿娶她。从以前起我便战战兢兢的遵从父命，一心一意做一个他希望的儿子，从今以后，我大概也是会一心一意做一个他所期望的国王，娶应该娶的人，处理国家大事吧。说实话，我这样软弱的人，的确不配一个好姑娘爱上我，我连自己选择什么也做不到。」  
  
灯光暗下来换佈景时，悠真按下了暂停按钮，他低声说「搞什么，那傢伙不是超有天赋吗？皓的艺能人设被抢走了。」梓轻轻笑了。皓也不生气，只是心想，演得这么逼真，他要么就是真的很有天份；要么就是在做自己；要么就是两种都有——情况这么搭配，琉季练习时不可能察觉不到。  
  
灯再次亮起了。换成了森林的佈景板，琉季依然站在舞臺上。皓的注意力却不再在他身上，他直直盯着右边的白色身影。  
  
「这里是哪里呢，我刚才不是还在城堡里的吗？——啊，是谁在那儿！」  
  
唯转过身来，终于面向了观众。不出所料，又是那海浪起伏的声音。好像有只大手在观众席轻抚，被按下去的头都会发出窃窃私语。可是按下去的地方又是不均等的。看着唯的头纱，皓的脑海不知为何想到了一句：等待被怪物拐走的新娘。啊，因为唯原本就是献祭给吸血鬼的活祭品少女。美与纯洁外表可以轻易承载这样的语境。  
  
戏剧与现实生活中最大的不同。是戏剧里的男女可以在短短十几句台词之间堕入爱河不可自拔。  
  
「啊，原来是这样，所以妳一直一个人待在这种地方吗？」  
  
「是的。自从魔女向我施下了百年沉睡的魔咒后，我便只能在这片梦之森林徘徊。」  
  
「难道不能想办法破解诅咒吗？」  
  
「我不能说。这么多年——我在这里也没有遇见任何人。殿下，您是我第一个进入我梦境的人，也只有您。我不想置您的性命于危难之中。」  
  
「不，妳听我说，现在我知道了，我爱妳，我想妳成为我的爱人，我的妻子，我灵魂的另一半，我想要见到真实的妳，永永远远爱妳——我想拯救妳。」  
  
「我亲爱的殿下，您知道我什么呢？您从未见过现实的我，您只是在这片梦之森林里见到我的幻影而已。我是受诅咒之身，离去吧。你的生命是光明的，美好的。您是真的爱我，但我恐怕这只是虚伪的爱。」  
  
「妳听我说，我是命运论者。我只信妳是我的唯一。我爱妳。还有比这几个字更坚不可摧的事实吗？若果说这爱只能在这妄想、虚幻的梦之中存活，那我也不要离开了。我要和你永远关闭在梦里。永远不醒来。」  
  
琉季捉住唯的双肩，深深看进去她的眼。  
  
「我从来没有选择过任何事，但我现在的想选择妳。让我选择救妳，好吗？」  
  
「您真的爱我？」  
  
「我真的爱妳。」  
  
「您愿意为了我置性命于危险之中？您愿意为我反抗命运？」  
  
「我当然愿意。」  
  
唯露出了泫然欲泣的表情。  
  
「我只有心爱的您可以依靠，拜讬，请救救我。」  
  
「吾爱，赌上我的剑与荣耀，我发誓，我一定会在百年沉睡的诅咒之中拯救妳。」  
  
这一幕才暗下来，周围便涌起了掌声。声音像喷水池把水撒到半空然后再丢进水里。  
  
梓脸上的神色温柔，慢慢的说「两个人都演得很好。」  
  
「是吗……我怎觉得琉季说出那些话好肉麻，快要受不了。」  
  
「悠真君没有浪漫细胞啊。」  
  
「不是那个问题啊，只是自己亲近的人做出那样的举止，嘛，总之就觉得很违和。这要不是话剧我真的受不了。莫名其妙。」  
  
皓听着悠真的话觉得很不舒服。刚刚那一幕和现实根本是反着过来的：就算唯要奉献给逆卷家，琉季也不会——不能去救她。他真的没法开琉季玩笑。可是也明白不是悠真的错。琉季什么也没告诉过他们。他也不过是比悠真和梓多出了一只右眼而已。  
  
舞臺亮起来时，他们的对话又断了。  
  
「父亲，您听我说，我爱上她。所以我要离开王国。我要去寻找荆棘的塔。」  
  
「啊，你这愚昧的人！那只是你的一场梦！你现在为了一个毫无根据的、自以为的爱，要离开我吗？离开养育你的地方、你将管治的土地？」  
  
「您不明白，父亲，地位、子民、国家、甚至这性命，都不是我所选择的，都是别人给予，无关我的意志。对她的爱是我第一次打从心底渴望的选择。」  
  
「难道你就不爱我了吗？孩子！」  
  
「我依然爱您，我爱您属灵。可是我爱她，既灵也肉。」  
  
「任何有关肉体的爱都是邪恶的！你就去吧！你和你的情人是无药可救了。当你遇到现实——当你既饿且穷，灰头土脸，你就回来我的身边了。」  
  
琉季别过脸就离开了。  
  
皓很不安。他开始后悔刚才自己的举动了。早知道就等这个话剧完了后才把卡尔海因茨的口讯带给琉季的。  
  
说是有空就来见他，其实就是很急的意思。  
  
睁着右眼，皓只看到琉季焦虑无比，只有这是清明的，其余的感情，皆混浊无比。  
  
皓小声对悠真说「我想要去厕所。」  
  
「真的假啊，你真麻烦！」  
  
他背着舞臺的光明，愈发向最幽深、黑暗的出口跑去。  
  
有些没法坐只能站的游客瞥了他一眼。  
  
厕所变得好光亮，卤素灯簇拥着他，皓把脸埋于湿漉漉的掌心。  
  
那只传讯的使魔，皓问它，卡尔海因茨大人现在是在伊甸园吗？使魔答，不，就在这里附近啊。然后后知后觉说错话的掩嘴。皓把这也告诉了琉季。  
  
卡尔海因茨有变成任何人的能力。也就是说，他可能一直就在他身边？他现在突然把琉季叫出去，是知道他产生了私欲吗？  
  
感觉愈是看着台上的光芒万丈，台下的现实就愈是让他看不下去。他坐在黑暗之中，黑暗变成无数的、不知道会从哪里伸出来的手，拉扯着他的紧张和思绪。  
  
可能卡尔海因茨现在也在哪里看着他们。  
  
他在这片静谧的空间呆了一阵，直至有人来了，他才急匆匆的装作洗完手要出去。  
  
推开门进去，发现戏已经演到收尾了。  
  
人比刚才更多，皓也不好硬挤过去。幸好他个子也算高，吸血鬼在黑暗视力又好。所以乾脆站在这里看起来。  
  
「啊，命运论者，美丽的孩子，欢迎你来到这座荆棘之塔。」  
  
「公主在哪里？」  
  
「你真的要拯救她吗？她是受诅咒之子。」  
  
「难道不是你的恶毒诅咒她吗？」  
  
「这你倒是怪错人啦。美丽的孩子，你是无知的。你对你的爱人一无所知；你对你周遭发生的事一无所知；你更不知道你的爱将唤醒什么。一个压倒性的欲求将会吞噬其他东西。你被爱情蒙蔽、圈养了，你是多么无知！」  
  
「你这邪恶的仆人，我不认识你。走开吧，否则我就要刺破你的喉咙。」  
  
「啊，你很快就会懂。很快。」  
  
皓心想，不知道悠真他们是不是在古怪他怎么还没回来，他是不是应该要趁着现在灯光灭下来硬挤过人群。  
  
他以为他们又是换佈景，不想只是把床推出来。很快又亮起来了。  
  
终于要演完了。看着琉季坐到床缘，皓稍微倒抽一口气。  
  
琉季扶起闭着眼睛的唯，低下头去。  
  
皓听见周围有些低低的声音「不会是真的亲了下去吧？」这个角度他们只看见了琉季的背。  
  
倏地，皓心里咯噔了一下。  
  
吸血鬼对彼此的气息很敏感，尤其是在群聚只有人类空间时，那种气味格外明显。  
  
这个气息是他们最不陌生，第一个认识的。  
  
皓紧张兮兮的四处环视。  
  
他一瞬间以为是不是自己搞错了，那气息像贵妇的香水那样只停留了一下。  
  
这一幕琉季假吻完后应该马上拉开距离的，但他却慢了一拍。他手肘软掉似的撑在床上，五官线条僵直。  
  
唯看出他的不妥，小小声问「琉季君？」  
  
琉季露出了做了一场噩梦一样的表情，只是无言用的用绷紧的表情瞪着她。唯有点不知所措，他从刚刚开始演时就心不在焉——演技或者是台词的流畅度没得挑，但只要面对面，便会发现他的异常。 一开始时她还以为是错觉，随着台词愈念愈多，他脸上的线条愈来愈不自然。  
  
所有人都在看着他们，琉季却忽然没了知觉，这份紧张拉得好长、好长，他甚至有了自己和她还是在无神家房间的错觉了。  
  
他忽然想，他躺在卡尔海因茨花钱买来的床，玷污着他儿子的未婚妻。  
  
唯玫瑰色的唇在那儿，这么美的唇，不吻下去就是可惜，她自己又吻不到。可是，天知道他真的吻下去，会唤醒什么？  
  
他想到那些恶俗的故事：心爱着另一个男人的女人，最后妥协于命运为一个不爱的男人生儿育女，又或者，私奔后的小情侣没了家人的抚养，又穷又丑，终日指责着对方欺骗自己。  
  
要是连皓他们也要一併受罚，那该怎么办？  
  
他爱卡尔海因茨、爱皓、爱悠真、爱梓。他爱他们。家人是绝对不能伤害的存在。他不能这么自私。  
  
其实他这么多爱的人，根本不需要她，更加不一定要她，这个世界不是还有很多女人吗？他从来就不是命运论者。没有什么人是命终注定。不过是刚好事件与事件的重合下你遇到一个人而已。又好像人们常说的，每个人都只是别人的人生过客。  
  
话说回来，明明就是因为有卡尔海因茨，他才可以遇见她。  
  
这庞大的因果关系、或者说，逻辑关系，都是扑腾在他身上的光。  
  
他们完完全全曝露在所有伦理、道德之中。  
  
没有退路了。  
  
忽然想起了萨特，不是想起他本人，是想起十字架被项鍊悬着，摇摇晃晃的轻刮着他的脸。好像救生员被绳子吊着，手舞足蹈地挥动着身体，想要降下地面去救人。那语言就是：快呀！快捉住，这是你最后上天堂的机会了！  
  
琉季盯着唯的脸，她有张新娘的柔美脸庞，让人一眼就看懂是上帝的小羊。可是经过这几个月，琉季明白了她之于是他是货真价实的恶魔。  
  
灯光再次灭掉，黑暗铺天盖地压在他们身上，那一双双眼球再也感受不到了。琉季感到世界安静下来。只余下他和她了。  
  
这次是最后一次灭灯了。  
  
演完这一幕就完了——无论是戏，还是现实也是。  
  
他必须做选择。  
  
黑暗把呼吸都淹没了，只有一颗心脏还在跳动、从不受他意志所控制的跳动。他在这个时候忽然想通了为什么那些诗人还是要用心来联想灵魂了，情感的脱繮和心脏的不受控是一样的。他拼命地迫自己看着现实，其实只是想掩饰自己的背。  
  
和唯一起，像做了个梦。绝对不是好梦，因为他半醒半睡，脑子来来回回于现实与梦之中，卡在了意识的裂缝中，被碎裂开来的心灵刺伤。  
  
其实他完全可以睡着不醒的，是自己偏要扎出去。  
  
和唯在一起，待在无神家那个小小的房间，就可以假装外面世界不存在，假装卡尔海因茨不存在，假装比起吸血鬼、比起无神这个姓氏，他首先只是琉季。  
  
躲在戏中，他可以尽情地说爱她。他感到舒畅淋漓之中有种惨痛。因为这一切也很快完了。  
  
琉季感觉理性在神经中超速驾驶，直踏得他脑子痛。当他觉得自己快要扛不下这些时，脸颊传来了凉凉的触感。  
  
「琉季君，没事的。」  
  
唯抚摸着她的脸，在黑暗中微笑了。  
  
「你只考虑我的事就好。」  
  
她说出了他说的话。以为他是紧张。  
  
琉季呆然。然后破出了一个笑容，笑容流出脓，非常苦。怎么会有人快要完结才紧张起来。她是笨蛋。  
  
只考虑我的事这几个字她念得极轻，在他心里却很响。  
  
他感觉到心脏加快了跳动。本能地诉说着喜悦。  
  
他的心脏是诚实的，他是不诚实的。  
  
活在她这短短的一句之中，他只作为琉季，轻松得让人不可思议。太过没负担，没痛苦，他想溺死在这句里了。  
  
他放弃了。  
  
闭上眼睛，他感受到自己以怜爱无比的表情，在内心拉扯嘴型。  
  
——我想要你。  
  
舞臺灯勐地刺进来。  
  
戏继续演下去。  
  
「终于见到妳了，我心爱的公主。」  
  
「等你好久了，我心爱的人，快，请您现在将我——」  
  
唯露出了笑容，然后狠狠推开了他。  
  
「杀死吧！」  
  
唯从床上站起来，背后长着迫真的蜘蛛脚。  
  
她声音带着哭腔「我是生来便被诅咒的，她为了让诅咒平息，所以让我百年沉睡。现在我和诅咒一起醒来了。请您杀死我吧。我不想伤害您。」  
  
见她没有反应。她又说了。  
  
「快！」  
  
「我不能。」  
  
「为什么，求求您杀死我。这下您该认清现实了。您的父王、魔女，他们都说得没错！我与您的爱不过是泡沫般的幻影！」  
  
「公主，我说过的吧，如果这现实容不下我们的爱，那就永远关在梦里不要醒来。如果非要我用这把刀杀死妳，那就杀了我吧。」  
  
琉季从未如此大声念过台词。  
  
皓那只红色的眼睛看着看着，倏地觉得文化祭这个字好梦幻，从来没想过上演一部剧的时间能让一个人突然推翻自己。  
  
倏地想起了那一天和琉季一起看的电影，那时他说，萨特和神父都太过诚实了。现在皓知道，他是完全在说自己。赤裸裸地面对自己的想法，就像是说要梳理血管一样，枝节这么多，分不清哪里是根、哪里是交叉点。数着数着也就疯了。诚实到最后，痛苦得只能去顺从身体最本能的选择。  
  
有些观众还在讨论他们有没有真的吻下去。皓后脑凉飕飕的，琉季和唯倒卧在舞臺上，他现在看起来很快乐。不知是为现在、还是即将而来的事快乐。不知道唯会不会这样心甘情愿地如他所愿呢？他觉得只要琉季幸福什么都好是真的。他好想生气，好想吼出来。可是喉咙塞车了，脑子也嗡嗡着，好像还在做梦，没法反应。  
  
卡尔海因茨的气息消失了。  
  
皓脚步踉跄的扶着墙走了出去。他感觉自己看懂了人心，却站在心的边缘。人与人之间终归是无法互相理解。  
  
Fin.


	4. 寄居蟹

1

那一天下班，妻子少有地不是睡著、卻也沒有來迎接他。要是她睜著眼睛和耳朵，她總是會把視線投向玄關處的——琉季把這件事理解得像公式一樣。  
那時的唯，全神貫注地閱讀著，連鑰匙扭動的聲音也沒注意到。

「我回來了。」  
琉季以不大不小的聲音說，彷彿沒注意到妻子的異常，只是我行我素地進行自己的習慣。  
唯露出了被老師點名的恍神學生的表情，把手中的雜誌放下，走到玄關接過丈夫的公事包同時給予他一個吻。  
「今天比平時早呢。」  
「啊啊。進展比預期中順利，工作提早完成了。」  
琉季經過茶几時才稍稍把目光向下撇，當然他很可以直接問妻子，「剛才在讀什麼讀得這麼著迷？」，反正以前也是這樣的，但是在變成夫妻的現在，這種直接了當的方式反而是他想避免的。  
那是一本再尋常不過的娛樂雜誌：豔麗得像零食包裝的表紙、奪目的字體和字眼、以及被鎂光燈照得油膩的藝人臉龐。  
對於它躺在這裡而非便利店的透明塑膠架，琉季不免有點驚訝。自少女時期起，唯從來沒有對這類事情展現過興趣。  
簡單洗了澡後，琉季往右手邊盡頭的卧室推門而進。他們五歲大的女兒酣睡著，黑色的長髮像是被風吹倒似的撥向一邊枕頭。在他的腳邊，有一只淡黃色的柴犬娃娃以可愛的笑臉看向他。琉季把柴犬娃娃撿起，溫柔地拍了拍，然後放回女兒的臂彎中。像是感受到娃娃的存在一樣，女兒又緊緊地抱著它了。  
琉季總是希望從這個房間找到雜沓的痕跡：沒有收拾好的洋娃娃，又或者是隨便塞往書架的書籍……可是祈是個好孩子，很少讓人操心，就算偶爾不小心放亂了，唯也會幫忙處理好的。

夫婦卧室裡不屬於兩人共同擁有的是梳妝台以及書桌。基本上這是兩人各自的領地。  
唯坐在鏡子面前往臉上塗抹護膚品時，關掉手機熒幕的琉季忽然開口了。  
「後天有預定嗎？」  
「……是沒有，怎麼了嗎？」  
「下個星期要加班，可能沒法和祈一起過生日了。正好後天排休，我想提前作補償，騰出一天陪她去慶祝生日。」  
「哦，嗯，好呀。」  
「抱歉了。」  
「不要緊，那孩子一定也是，只要能被你陪伴，日子什麼的，也無關緊要吧。」  
無意識中，妻子把自己的感受投影在孩子這個主體上。琉季漾起淡淡的微笑。或者祈是否真的這麼想不重要，重要的是夫妻在女兒的媒介之中得到了自我滿足。  
在床上，唯把臉貼到丈夫的胸膛時，感覺有一處特別熱，又癢，大概是剛才被蚊子叮到了。雖然想要入眠，但是思考宛如靈巧的操偶師那樣讓意識留下清晰的軌跡。  
一開始她顧慮著這麼晚了，或者不應該在這個時間點說出口，但是這件事停頓過在唯的心頭上，就像蚊子的唾液一樣，使得思考騷動起來。一番掙扎過後，唯還是鼓起了勇氣。  
「親愛的。」  
「嗯？」  
「後天是整天陪著祈的預定嗎？」  
「啊啊，怎麼了嗎？」  
躊躇半响，唯輕輕說。  
「我今天在雜誌見到了皓君。」  
妻子的聲音細而明確，把半個身體浸泡在夢之海的琉季給撈起來。

翌晨，琉季一邊讀著早報，一邊不急不徐的喝咖啡。坐在對面兒童椅的祈已經吃完了早餐，她一邊咬著柳橙汁的吸管，一邊看著父親。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「爸爸今天的咖啡都不兌牛奶嗎？」  
「啊啊……說起來是沒有，我忘了。」  
被女兒指出的琉季後知後覺的喃喃道。  
「爸爸都不覺得苦嗎？咖啡本身味道就很糟了……連牛奶也不加，虧你能若無其事的喝下去……」祈用口齒不清的童音咕噥著。琉季心情稍為愉快起來。  
「長大後你便明白了。」  
「才不會哩。難喝就是難喝。」  
祈做了個鬼臉。  
「祈，吃完早飯就差不多要準備喔。」  
「は—い—。」  
祈拉長這個字的音節，向著從廚房走出來的母親張開了小小的雙臂。唯輕輕抱起她，走進房間替她換制服。  
琉季重新把視線投向報紙。  
在滿是政治和財經的大字專欄下，有個不怎麼起眼的小格，上面的標題寫著：繼子疑不滿父親再婚，持刀傷繼母親父。  
琉季心想，要是真的死了人，就不會佔這麼小塊地吧。  
愈吸引人眼球的社會事件，就等同於愈有錢的人，能買下一整頁紙也不足以為奇。  
琉季把碗筷杯子收拾到廚房裡，然後折好報紙。  
旁邊的妻子正把便當收進女兒的背包，琉季提起公事包，摸了摸女兒的頭，在妻子額頭落下一吻後，出門了。

電車裡人滿為患，搖晃時把滿車廂的人都當成不倒翁似的拼命晃，也不至於要倒，但就怕帶給周圍的人麻煩。  
琉季勉強乘上這班車，所以很貼近車門。等待到站外無事可做，他一個勁發呆地盯著自己在玻璃窗上半透明的倒影。  
盡管總有定期間刮鬍子，這些年來，他還是察覺到自己明顯地老去了。  
以世人的標準來說，一個三十代的男子這樣形容自己想必是很奇怪吧。不同於女人，於男人而言，三十歲正是大好年華和職場人生的起點。怎麼就會說自己正在老去呢？彷彿自問自答地，琉季心想，如果他們有經歷過一百年以上容貌不變的話，或者就不會這麼想。  
身體雖然重新變回人類，但是在歲月的觀念上還是沒法從吸血鬼時代拗回來。總是這麼半吊子的。琉季在心裡嘲弄自己。  
因為左手長期舉起扶著扶手環扶累了，琉季打算換右手。他這才注意到，右手的扶手環被人佔據了。  
只好收回手了，這個時候，琉季的視線無意中掠過了一個男人。他吃驚自己怎麼就在這人群之中一眼瞄到對方，對方看上去也并無奇異之處，只是個隨處可見的中年上班族。  
琉季再仔細看了看，才恍然那個男人很像公司裡的保安，都是這樣，差不多掉光頭髮的腦袋，以及不修邊幅的樣子，只不過，這個男人還比公司的保安胖，啤酒肚撐得西裝鼓鼓的。  
保養似乎不是女人的專利，男人不注意的話，到了中年大部分都是那種寫照。  
昨晚回到家時那種心裡空空的感覺又回來了……琉季想，自己總有一天也會衰老致此，不知道皓他們還會不會認出他的樣子來著？

2

取回身體溫度的那一天，卡爾海因茨鄭重地對琉季說，他要拿走他一件東西。琉季說好。他本來就恭敬的語氣愈發拘謹起來，口吻更像是被繩子勒出來的。  
琉季想：一次又一次的，卡爾海因茨大人實現了我的願望，事到如今，他要取走我的什麼，我也無怨無悔了。  
在這之後等待著的，必然是幸福——這個念頭使那時的琉季對卡爾海因茨、不，對所有的人、對世界，都充滿了希望和溫柔。在這一刻他認為自己的喜悅是堅不可摧的。  
卡爾海因茨揚起了笑容，以輕鬆的口吻說「琉季，伸出手來吧。」  
琉季沒有猶豫的把左腕伸出去。  
卡爾海因茨接過他的掌心，伸出一根食指，在上面開始寫字。  
隨著字母增加拼湊起來，琉季的思考從混沌中站了起來。  
「很好，你從來都沒有忘記過自己原來的姓氏。」  
卡爾海因茨很滿意的樣子，接著說「這個還給你，皓他們從未見過你、也和你一切關係也沒有——已經不會見面了。」

琉季他們的結婚儀式低調且隱秘，在蜜月期間完成。無論是琉季還是唯，都沒有提出邀請任何人——他們都沒有可以要求祝福的對象。  
從維也納出發的郵輪之旅很愉快，郵輪的巴洛克式裝潢以及豪華的設施使人宛如置身夢境。玩過盡興後，唯提議上去甲板吹吹海風。  
風拂過臉時，琉季微微轉頭看向唯。因為剛才幾杯香檳下肚，她的白臉被血色勻得粉紅。大概是瀏海刮著眼皮不舒服吧，她乾脆瞇起眼睛來。  
「今天玩得開心嗎？」  
唯點了點頭，塗了珊瑚色唇蜜的唇拉成最美弧度。  
「非常。謝謝你能帶我來這裡，琉季君。」  
「是嗎？」  
琉季含笑著，把她的髮絲撥到耳背後「開心就好。」指尖滑落時，輕拂過耳墜。  
「很美喔。」  
「耳墜？」  
「非要我把話說得這麼明白？你也稍微學習一下含蓄的調情怎樣？」  
「因為不膩嘛。」  
「真是的。」  
輕輕把摩挲著自己臉頰的手按下去，唯閉上眼睛說「非常溫暖呢。」  
「啊啊，自己也不習慣啊。」  
「……琉季君。」  
「嗯？」  
「能告訴我，現在你在想什麼嗎？」  
「……怎麼突然這樣問？」  
「剛才……總覺得琉季君有點心不在焉。開心到一半時……總是會突然停下來的樣子。」唯慎重地選擇著措詞。  
對於她所用的「突然停下來」的說法感到微妙，琉季卻不得不承認，那是非常笨拙同時精準的說法。  
這或者是因為女性的天性敏感吧。在感情的捕捉上，她們是比男人更好的獵人。唯在平時小事上的遲鈍并不與這份天性相衝。  
「是有什麼煩惱嗎？」等不到琉季的回應，唯又補上了一句。  
琉季一聲不吭地眺望著海平線。  
「你有想過你父親嗎？這段時間。」好一陣子，他說。  
把這句話問出口時，琉季也不確定自己想要問什麼，像是念別人給他寫的劇本一樣，自然而然地脫出口。  
說實在，琉季根本不在乎。把這句問出口，或者只是試探唯的決心？想要知道她是否對過去有所留戀？  
往難聽裡說就是卑鄙；往好聽裡說就是自我保護，琉季就是這樣的人。對他來說，把問題的骰子扔出去，就像是朝地雷區扔出一顆小石子。因為無法確認對方會對自己的真實感受作何想，所以必須確認對方的想法。  
唯微微耷拉下腦袋，讓人看不清她眼底的情緒。  
她沒有立刻回答，而是思考了一陣，才小心翼翼地開口。  
「或者這樣說琉季君會覺得很奇怪……不，說薄情也不為過。可是我覺得，思念父親的情緒於我而言已經不再新鮮了……說實在，琉季君要是不提起，我大概不會想起吧。」  
唯的答案讓琉季心裡很震動，但是也不驚訝。  
這或者是琉季給予她的詛咒。  
他忽然想起了卡爾海因茨常常說的，一物換一物。  
「這麼一想，就覺得好寂寞啊。」  
氣氛沉默下來，唯用明朗的口吻為自己雜亂無章的感情作簡單總結。  
琉季默默無言垂下視線。  
「這也是沒辦法的事。」  
沒辦法什麼呢？自己這樣說出口時，琉季也迷惘著。  
自己敷衍的話語，性質更像是一個句號，只是隱約感覺到，在這個時候必須這樣做，必須這樣講——但是毫無意義可言。  
琉季感到非常的陰鬱。  
「變冷了，回去吧。」  
他喃喃這樣說。

雖然中間流產了兩個孩子，但是多年後，他們還是生下了一名健康的女兒。孩子有爸爸的黑髮和媽媽的大眼睛。琉季親自替她取名「祈」。  
在這看似漫長卻是一眨眼的十多年間，卡爾海因茨的話慢慢發芽，長出了實體。皓他們在下界徹底消聲匿跡，大概是回到魔界去了。現在的琉季僅僅只是名弱小的人類。單槍匹馬回到魔界是有多危險，下場再明顯不過——更何況，他也沒有打算違背與卡爾海因茨的承諾。  
在頭幾年，琉季還會留意，主動搜索他們的消息。後來，新生活上軌道，他的回想愈發淡泊。在生下祈後，漸漸也就沒想起過了——直到唯昨晚再度提起。

3

檢閱著客戶的死亡報告時，琉季突然想到，或許卡爾海因茨已經去世了。

自己昨晚怎麼就沒想到這個可能性呢？不，或者是潛意識中把這個想法劃去不可能的一邊吧。琉季抑或是因為敬愛、抑或是因為畏懼，不認為那個男人會死去。  
可是十多年，什麼變數也不足為奇——逆卷家之中的誰，可能手刃了他們的父親也不定。卡爾海因茨曾經跟琉季說過，他們有這潛質。  
如果是這樣的話，新任的吸血鬼之王已經誕生了吧。隨著霸王的崩塌，魔界勢必陷入不安定的狀態……  
想法一個接一個，琉季發現這些思考就像是不由自主地發散出來。  
并不是有心去特地思考。只是自然而然地拆解整個局面。  
難道說自己還保留著作為卡爾海因茨親信時的習慣嗎？琉季在內心苦笑起來。  
這都是與他無關的事了。  
說到底，這些論點都是要以卡爾海因茨而死的前提作為基礎。現在的琉季，根本沒有任何手段去確認這件假想的真偽。

琉季脫下眼鏡，揉了揉眉心，然後從座位離去，走向茶水間。  
前台的兩位女職員在冰箱旁邊交頭接耳，似乎是在休息中。  
她們很年輕，大抵是短大畢業吧。才二十歲左右。琉季無意偷聽她們的對話，但大概是在談論喜歡的藝能人。  
公司沒有磨豆機，琉季只能泡速溶咖啡。把奶精加進去後，咖啡的顏色變成拿鐵色。  
「真稀奇哩。前輩你不是純咖啡派。」  
後輩的小島突然探頭過來，這讓琉季心裡嚇了一跳。  
「別突然站在別人後面。」  
「啊，抱歉抱歉。因為覺得和前輩的印象不太合，所以就覺得很新鮮之類的。」  
小島笑了笑，然後倚在飲水器旁邊。  
「口味上的喜好和性格是兩回事吧。」  
琉季囁嚅著，內心卻想，小島倒是直覺挺準的。  
從前的琉季的確是純咖啡派的，但自從祈嘗過他泡的咖啡後，就一直堅持他至少要加牛奶。這實在是很自以為是的一廂情願。然而，琉季因為盲愛，多少把這扭曲成可愛的固執。  
橫著牛奶不像糖，不會嚴重影響咖啡的味道，他便聽從了女兒的意見了。長久下來，就成了習慣。  
說起來，今早怎麼自己就忘掉了呢。是從前的習慣跑出來了嗎？  
聽唯說，之前她遇到已經搬走一段時間的筱崎先生。問她怎麼遇到時，唯說，筱崎先生是一時間順著習慣，稀裡糊塗的回來這個小區。  
人在養成了新習慣之後，舊的習慣還是會跑出來嗎？琉季把困惑同時攪拌在咖啡之中。  
琉季望了望小島，視線掠過他手中的飲品。  
「那是蔬菜汁？」  
「啊，是我自己弄的。最近常常熬夜嘛。」  
小島露出有點得意的表情。  
琉季不禁覺得這個人或者在女人堆裡混得太好了。  
「我還以為是為了健康啊。」  
「也可以這麼說，畢竟健康是保養的基礎啊。」  
琉季啜了一口咖啡。  
「我以前認識有個傢伙，也喜歡弄這種東西。不過那傢伙是純粹喜歡蔬菜。」  
「他很有心得嗎？」  
「啊啊。他還在自家後園有了家庭菜園，說什麼親手裁培才健康之類的。」  
「我懂啊。總覺得我和他挺談得來呢，下次也介紹給我認識認識吧。」  
「……我和他沒聯絡很久了。」  
「哎呀，真可惜！」  
一個女職員從茶水間的門口探進半個身子來。  
「 主任！內田副理在叫你。」  
「現在就去了。」  
琉季應道，把剩餘的咖啡一飲而盡。

在離開前，在冰箱旁邊那兩位女職員似乎也終於意欲回到自己的座位去了。  
鬈髮、比較貌美的那一位捅了捅另一位的胳膊肘。  
「哎，那你明天去嗎？」  
「我盡量完成工作吧。我怕我就做不完。」  
「別這麼婆媽！你要是不去我就把票給別人了。這是皓君再出度的演唱會門票，很搶手呢。」  
「那裡就拜託了……前輩。」

琉季悄悄瞟了她們一眼，然後別過頭。

4

前往醫院的路途上，琉季開始構思起明天的行程。  
腦中第一時間浮現的最佳地點是台場。那裡盡是各類異國風情的餐廳，適合小朋友玩的東西也很多，在那邊待上一整天也不成問題。用完晚餐後，還能陪陪唯逛衣服和化妝品。要是能給祈買幾件新的裙子，就更好不過了。  
以幸福作為顏料的腦內構圖愈來愈色彩鮮豔，倏地，卻是像突然滅掉似的，暗下去了。  
琉季思緒連同腳步一起停了下來。  
在熙來攘往的行人道上，只有這名年輕美貌的男子突然止住腳步，有些人不禁看了他幾眼。琉季感受不了那些視線。他的感情不是裝在軀體裡小心翼翼隱藏著的；他的煩惱和迷惘是流於他的舉止之中的。  
從以前起，琉季便有著近似自虐的傾向，在一些小事上煩惱許久。  
所以即使是在開心的時候，也總是會嘎然而止。  
生活中的一點危機——無論那是多細微的事也好，只要它尚懸著，琉季便對快樂感到一陣無名的恐懼。  
要去見他們嗎？琉季問自己。  
什麼也還沒有搞不懂。  
縱使卡爾海因茨已亡故，這也是背叛了他們的承諾。這太過卑鄙，琉季沒法這樣做。  
難道他背叛得不夠多嗎？

來到病房門前，琉季敲了敲門。  
「打擾了。我是竹中先生的保險人 。請問我能進來嗎？」  
「請進。」  
是一把溫和的女聲。  
「謝謝。」  
單獨病房比多人病房來得要乾淨許多。由於病人本人昏迷沒有意識，所以琉季直接向坐在一旁的竹中太太握手打招呼。  
竹中太太約莫四十歲左右，一頭短髮，皮膚略為黑黝。她細長的眼睛顯得十分平靜，看不出有太大的悲喜。琉季在心裡暗暗困惑。  
拉下椅子坐下後，琉季從公事包取出一疊文件。  
竹中先生從事建築的維修工作。在前天因為吊索裝備的斷裂而失足墮下，頭部和脊髓受重傷。竹中太太就是在昨天提交了殘障保險金賠理申請書的。  
琉季的工作就是與保險受益人洽談。  
比起和有意敲詐保險金的客戶周旋，這種工作算是最輕鬆的了。  
約莫談了十分鐘，琉季放下了藍色珠筆。  
「請問有沒有什麼需要我補充說明的地方？」  
竹中太太沉吟了一下。  
「如果他自殺的話，能不能拿到保險金？」  
琉季驚愕的看著眼前的女人。  
一個可怕的想法從腦中冒起，琉季馬上按捺下去。  
「如果竹中先生是在一年內自殺的話，是無法得到賠償的。」  
琉季又問「請問竹中先生是有抑鬱傾向嗎？」  
竹中太太抬了抬眼皮。  
「沒有喔。」  
「那麼……」  
「這個人會受不了的。」  
竹中太太砍釘截鐵的說。  
「他這麼一個自尊高的人，怎可能受得了下半輩子都要花在輪椅上、被女人照顧的人生……對他來說，死更輕鬆啊。死了就不用面對這麼多煩心事了。」  
琉季覺得眼前的女人不像是一個人。更像是一團痛苦的肉塊，一口氣吐出病變的癌瘤。  
竹中太太嘆了一口氣，然後重新拿起剛才放在旁邊的針織物。  
「既然都是要死的話，那還不如死得有價值一點。不過，看來都是不行了。」  
「……妳與尊夫的感情，不怎麼好啊。」琉季不痛快地回答。儘管他注意到自己的逾舉。  
竹中太太不帶感情地眺望著昏迷的丈夫，好像沒有理會琉季的話。  
「事到如今……才這樣。都說什麼呢！」  
她低聲嘀咕說。  
琉季移開視線，因著窗外暗下來的天色。裝飾在窗緣的粉百合變紫了，只有邊緣勾勒出原來的顏色。

琉季站在車站的月台，盯著那空蕩蕩的軌道。  
已經是深夜，所以旁邊只有寥寥數人。其中一個西裝打扮的年輕男性更是抱著公事包在旁邊的長椅上睡著了。  
琉季看了看手錶，也坐在了另一張長椅上。

到了現在，竹中太太詢問時的神情還是在琉季腦海中揮之不去。  
至今為止琉季見過不少家屬騙保案，也自認為自己是這方面的經驗者。沒想到內心還是劇烈地撼動了。  
一個妻子有辦法對丈夫這樣漠不關心嗎？  
不，與其說漠不關心，不如說她只看到他剩餘價值的部分，其他都無關緊要了。  
沒有來由的，琉季想起了母親。  
拋棄父親和他的母親。  
當愛情淡泊到極點時，自己做的事在他人眼裡有多殘忍，想必當事人是不會明白的。  
在他人眼中，自己與愛人還是披著綁定關係的外衣。只有心裡有數的人明白，不過是國王新衣罷了。  
說不定竹中太太也是這樣？已經對竹中先生愛想已盡？琉季無從得知。  
他只是不由自主地同情竹中先生。  
曾經聽別人說過，即使是互相并無好感的兩人，只要放在荒島裡，也必然會變得親密起來。這是吊橋效應的原理。  
如果有別的選擇呢？  
只要有更好，更適合自己條件的代替品，這個理論的基礎就會被推翻。  
說不定竹中太太，已經有其他心靈依托了。那可能是她的子女、事業……或者是，情人。琉季異常篤定的想著。  
要是竹中太太對丈夫，哪怕還有一點點的需求、渴求，怎麼會用這種口吻說話呢。  
琉季漠然的想：那時候的唯，就是這個意思吧。

那自己呢？

琉季回到家裡，唯伏在飯桌上睡著了。  
「爸爸你回來啦。」  
祈站在走廊處，兩手抱著一件成人外套。  
「這麼晚了你還不睡嗎？」  
「我是睡了，可是剛剛上廁所時看到媽媽睡在那種地方，所以想給她蓋點什麼。」  
祈的長髮亂糟糟的，并沒有說謊的樣子。  
琉季摸了摸她的頭「媽媽的話不用擔心的，爸爸會抱媽媽進房間的，祈就回房間睡吧？嗯？」  
「嗯。」  
琉季蹲下，將女兒抱回房間。安放到床上後，替她蓋好又拍鬆了被子。  
「你最近都很晚回來。」  
祈仰起臉說。  
「對不起，最近加班多了。」  
「不累嗎？」  
「很累啊。可是也沒辦法。」  
「那我下週生日，爸爸陪我一起慶祝，就可以休息了。」  
琉季輕輕夾了夾她的鼻子。  
「說是這樣說，是你想我陪你玩吧。」  
「哎呀。」  
祈噘起了嘴。  
「可是爸爸都不陪人家嘛。」  
「不喜歡媽媽嗎？」  
「我當然也非常喜歡媽媽啊，可是爸爸常常不在，我便想你多點了。」  
「吶，爸爸，下星期的生日會，你有空吧？」  
「……。」  
琉季握著祈的手。  
「下星期……不行，走不開。抱歉……可是呢，我明天請了假，我們一家人，提早到外面慶祝玩，好嗎？」  
「真的嗎？」  
「真的。」  
「那打勾勾喔，明天不準又吃言了。」  
「啊啊。」  
小指纏著小指晃了幾下。無名指上的婚戒閃爍著台燈反射過來的光。  
「晚安。」  
「嗯。晚安。爸爸也早點休息。」  
祈努力睜大惺忪的睡眼，這麼說著。琉季點了點頭，然後在她額上落下一吻，關燈了。

5

河岸的柳樹卑躬屈膝到水面，也僅止於水面。那姿態宛如磷綠的蜻蜓。美極了。  
琉季站在大橋上，遠遠眺望著。  
他記得當初搬來這邊時是冬天。岸坡，水面 ，盡是柳樹掉下來的葉子。  
謝後又盛，盛後又謝。萬物的常態。  
琉季一人獨自在這裡，安靜地看著水流過石塊，沖到不知道哪裡盡頭的遙遠彼方。

「琉季？」

回首，發現無限延伸開來的大橋上，獨自伫立著一人。  
瘦弱、绑滿繃帶的身體、蒼白的臉色。眼神略為呆滯的少年。  
「梓。」  
琉季說出了少年的名字。不知為何，他不怎麼驚訝。  
梓走了過來。  
「你在……做什麼呢？」  
他慢吞吞的說。  
「看河。」  
「河？」  
「嗯。」  
「能和你……一起看嗎？」  
「嗯。」

他們平排站在一起，同時把視線固定在河岸上。  
琉季發現，在淺水的地方，竟然飛來了兩只鴨子。一只棕色的，另一只比較年幼，黃色的。

「對不起……一直……沒來找你。」  
「別道歉了。說到底是我不好。我的任性給你們都添麻煩了。」  
「不是……琉季……的錯。」  
「不……至少讓我道歉吧。」  
「……琉季……和夏娃在一起，過得開心嗎？」  
「開心。很開心……」  
琉季每天睜開眼睛時，都能看到愛妻依偎在旁邊酣睡，醒過來時則會微笑向他道早安；偶爾在假日親自下廚時，女兒會跑過來抱著他的小腿，撒嬌著要讓他做她喜歡的料理；當工作到疲累不堪時，回到家時總有人會在那兒等待他。  
多麼幸福的日子啊。  
琉季的頭垂得很低。  
「開心得我都快要把你們忘掉了……」他發現自己的聲音顫抖著，便單手捂著臉。  
梓沒有接話，琉季彷彿為了懇求原諒似的，接了下去。  
「老實說，我還是沒能完全忘掉……對我來說，你們是我的兄弟，是特別的。如果這份感情可以過期了，或者我就不會這麼痛苦了。  
「我很想見你們，真的。可是，明明一早決定了永別，事到如今啊，這樣做太難了。」  
「……。」  
琉季不敢抬起面，他覺得自己可鄙至極了。  
「這樣啊。」  
梓輕輕說。

「這也是沒辦法的事啊。」

6

琉季從床上彈起上半身。

冷汗微微浸濕了枕頭。他彷彿為了抹去餘韻似的用掌心摩挲著臉。  
電子時鐘顯示著的時間離天亮還有一大截時間。  
「琉季君？」  
旁邊的唯被他的大幅度動作給吵醒，揉著眼皮也爬了起來。  
「怎麼了？」  
「不，我沒……」  
琉季噤聲，嘴型僵住，然後慢慢餒下去了。  
唯的睡意被驅散了。她將掌心放在丈夫的臉上，溫柔輕撫著。  
「做了噩夢嗎？」  
琉季搖了搖頭。  
「我夢到梓了。」  
唯睜大了眼睛。  
她驚訝的或者不止是這個句子本身。這個敏感的女人從來沒想過她的丈夫會跟她訴說他的心底話。  
琉季心想：我到底在說什麼呢？我不應該跟唯說的。到了明天早上，我一定會後悔我這樣做吧。但是，我覺得我現在可以講。  
月光照進來，唯的臉色顯得蒼白透明。琉季向她交代了夢的一切。唯沒有問他為什麼那樣說，也沒有問他有沒有夢見其他兄弟。琉季一直談時，她一直緊握著他的手。

到了早晨，唯比平時晚了叫女兒起來。因為他們也遲醒來了。  
唯一邊梳著祈的頭髮，一邊問她想要什麼樣的玩具。  
「給卡特琳買新的屋子。」  
卡特琳是祈的洋娃娃。  
「現在的不是也很新嗎？」  
「我想還她住更大的啦。」  
祈咕噥著。

Fin.


	5. Pet*

如果问我，狗和猫这两种生物比较喜欢哪样，我想我一定会答是狗。  
倒没有太多理由。只是因为狗很顺从，比较不费事。

一整杯冷水浇下去。  
「嗯……？」  
她安祥的五官线条被拨乱，惊慌失措地醒了起来。即使如此，我也丝毫不动扰，耐心地把最后一滴水都淋在上面才甘心罢休。  
「修先生……为什么？」  
唯的发丝服在脸上，她一边拿手拭去脸上的水，一边呛咳了几声。  
「为什么？一看就知道吧。你睡太久，我都不耐烦了。」

我们正浑身赤裸躺在同一张床上。

大约十五分钟前我们完了第三场性爱。唯体力不支昏睡过去，我也没有去洗澡或者睡觉。下身的欲望无从舒解，只能心情烦躁地等待她醒来。然而再怎么等她也如死去般一动也不动，我只好强迫她醒来。

「对不起，修先生，我真的没力气了。今天可以就这样吗？」  
唯露出做错事的学生的表情，虽然这不是她的责任。  
我烦躁地咂了咂嘴「你是抖S？我现在可是硬得疼，你倒是给我负起责任啊。」  
「对不起，可是我的腿真的好酸……动不了。」  
「……。」  
我俯身下去吮她的唇，一边把舌头潜进去时，一边抬起她的大腿，把其他欲望也硬塞进去。  
「呀。」  
未干的精液还残留在里面，宛如润滑一般，我顺利地进入了。  
这傢伙的里面每一次进入都紧緻得像处女，被紧紧的温热包覆着，我感到下半身的细胞都诉说着愉悦。  
唯似乎是没想过我自己动也想要解决性欲，露出了混杂着错愕和羞辱的表情。  
我眯起眼眺望着她的表情，忽然想到，这样的对待，的确挺像性爱玩具。  
原本在这个情况下多少应该同情她，但是看着她红肿着的粉色乳头和脸上的潮红，我便知道这傢伙兴奋起来了。  
喜欢被强行发泄性欲。变态。  
我笑了起来，一边拉扯着她脖子上缠了几个圈的耳机线，一边开始了律动。

忘记了是什么时候发现自己有这类癖好。  
并不真的很喜欢猎奇性爱，只是见到对方痛苦和快感的表情含糊不清时，下身就会莫名其妙超级兴奋。  
一直以来的性伴侣不长久也是这个原因吧，好几次都差点失手杀了对方了。  
每次在电视新闻见到那些愉悦杀人犯，我便觉得其实也不是这么难理解。  
大脑可是什么都能练习训练出来的器官。  
只要持续地在杀人这件事感到愉悦，就会形成捷径之类的东西。一旦被特定的情况所刺激，便会极快地通往兴奋点。  
反覆地练习，再怎么说也会有免疫力吧。为了追求更多的快感，就会什么也干得出。  
我也是同样的情况吧。

「唏——啊，啊。」  
像是牵狗绳似的，我用力扯了扯，下身也没停下来，唯快要翻白眼似的，痛苦和红晕混杂在一起。感受到里面的痉挛，我知道她高潮了。  
「呵呵，果然是个大变态。说着腿酸什么的，被粗鲁对待结果还是爽得一场糊涂。」  
「不……哈啊，啊嗯。」  
「呐，混着精液在肚里搅动的感觉怎样？黏糊糊的噁心吗？不过，你是愈是意识到自己被玷污就会愈兴奋起来的类型吧？」  
「不是……啊啊啊。」  
又去了。真的是受虐狂啊。  
之前有什么心理学家说过女人就是天生的受虐狂，以前还以为他在说屁话，现在多少也想相信了。  
糟了，超级兴奋的。可恶。  
我一边扶著她的腿，一边把她的膝蓋弯至她的胸，再深深用力推進去。  
「唏啊啊啊！」  
完全没有想过被这种姿势侵犯，唯一下子发出高亢的声音。  
一下子深入到最深处，抵在了软绵的子宫口，我不免沉醉起来。没法继续游刃有余，我喘息着加快了律动。  
「修先生啊……别，太，太快了……啊啊，要去了，又去了！」  
所谓资质，就是这么一回事吧。  
前不久还是处女，这么快就学会了用男人的阴茎获得高潮。  
不，或者是我抱太多次了吗？  
这么想来，她这种只要被羞辱就会获得快感的暗示，也是我无意中训练出来的？不，以前也有做过类似的事，但也不会这样。  
说起来，不获得快感的话，是没法练习出来的。  
果然是那个吧，两者的因素也有。就是所谓好的驯兽师遇上了好的狗？  
最近总觉得只会想上她，就是这个理由吗？沉迷于自己所创造出来的景色的自我陶醉。  
算了，想来也挺无谓。  
这傢伙这么顺从真是帮大忙了，尽情欺负发泄也没差。

唯一边喘息着，一边把两只无力攥成拳头的手挡在胸前。这动作看上去好像猫。

忽然想起了一件事。

很久以前曾经试过不小心虐猫。  
「不小心」、「虐猫」这两个字都是夸大其词。真实的情况是，那次去喂流浪猫时，那只野猫咬伤了自己便想逃，于是我伸手想挡一挡他的路。不想，却是不小心把他撞到墙上，幸好也没有很大力。

那时我体内涌上了一阵莫名的战慄。  
战慄是为自己感到有兴奋这件事——那时年纪还很小。

后来仔细想想那件事，我觉得自己大概不是对伤害有快感，而是对拥有随意蹂躏对方的支配权有快感。  
我一度以为自己是不是哪里出了问题，可是当看到女人没兴趣配合自己的虐待癖后，也索然无味。

真的，我是怎么了。

「啊、啊，要出来了……」  
「修先生，等…要，要坏掉了……！」

今晚第四次射精。  
虽然是第四次，但总觉得黏稠度完全没有减退，自己也能清晰感受到。  
我趴在唯身上喘息，意犹未尽的多插了几下，把精液推进去。唯发出难受似的闷哼，却没有推开我。  
「已经可以了吗？」  
「啊啊。」  
我从她身上抽离，倒卧在旁边。  
「累死了。下次敢再让我动就惩罚你。」  
唯轻轻点了点头。

月光把窗框扫出一层影子，印在她雪白的身体上。我看着那浑身上下的牙印、吻痕、以及缓缓流出来的白浊精液，最后视线定格在她脖子上缠着的耳机线。忽然心想，她像只被虐打后也向主人摇尾巴的狗。于是快乐地笑了出声。  
我的手爬上她的脖子，半握半摸着。  
「修先生？」  
唯发出不解的声音。

——我的手可以轻易折断这脖子。

刚才做到最兴奋时，我真的差点想出尽全力扯耳机线。  
忍了忍，还是转而加快律动。  
这好像是第一次。  
如果真的差点把你杀掉，我下身是不是就会舒畅多了呢？  
不。或者也不会吧。做了太多次了，感觉也不想看到这傢伙的身体变成尸体。

搞不太清蠢蠢欲动的心情。我乾脆放弃思考了。  
「欸？」  
把她抱过去，当成是玩偶那样搂着。  
「睡了。」  
我嗫嚅的说着。

Fin.


	6. 壞孩子*

職員室并不陌生，但是除講義或者交托工作以外的理由被傳喚還真是第一次。唯一搭沒一搭的聽著老師說話，眼睛看著老師，但對方的臉在視野界面以上。直覺告訴她，對方大概也是同班上的人一樣，略帶著會心的了然眼神。無論他怎麼費盡唇舌，唯還是堅決的不開口。也不知道是哪來的勇氣讓她這麼做，明明從前被老師點名問問題也忐忑不安得說話結巴。  
被老師無奈放走後的唯，挽起書包直接走到學校的中庭。按著裙子蹲下去，撥開草叢，紙箱還在。在撬開罐頭蓋子的瞬間，濃烈得近乎刺鼻的魚腥味馬上跨進鼻腔。雖然自己不怎麼喜歡，但以貓來說，大概是難以抗拒的鮮味。唯從書包掏出保溫瓶，把溫水加進去碗裏的肉加以攪拌。平時的話，黑貓早就按捺不住饑餓，跳出來了。但是唯把碗子放在旁邊好一陣子，她都沒有動靜。唯不禁站近一點窺視紙箱內的情況。被小貓圍著的黑貓懶洋洋的躺著，她睜開眼看了看唯，很快不感興趣的垂下視線。唯思索著她是不是不餓時，忽然發現四隻小貓有一隻不見了。

放學後，唯也不是回自己房間，而是直接到修的房間去。最近都是這樣。  
她嘮嘮叨叨說著學校那隻貓。其實她覺得修沒在聽，但是不知什麼時候開始她已經養成了這自言自語的習慣，所以也不在乎他是不是真的有聽進去。  
「你知道袋鼠的袋是用來幹嘛嗎？」  
修忽然開口道。唯以為他睡著了，被他的聲音嚇倒。  
「裝袋鼠寶寶吧？」  
修把頭埋進她的頸窩，這個姿勢使兩人更貼的抱在一起。  
「你是這麼解讀的嗎？」  
「不是我這麼解讀，是書上這麼寫嘛。」  
「……書上寫的那也是作者的個人見解吧？你們人類總是很喜歡把自己的價值觀強加於其他物種上啊。」  
「……那實際上是用來做什麼的？」  
「天知道。」  
唯知道修是嫌太麻煩所以懶得說明，於是不作聲了。  
他們倆陷入了沉默，修不動聲色的把手伸進去唯的衣服裏，隔著胸罩揉捏她的乳房。唯沒有反抗。  
「今天生理……不行。」  
「騙子。你兩個星期前才來完生理。前天開始就已經沒做了……」  
修把她翻過來，一邊親吻一邊脫她的衣服，唯卻制住了他的手。  
「就這樣做可以嗎？」  
她聲音有一絲的哀求。  
「……。」  
修盯著唯的臉一陣子，被無聲得平靜的氛圍包圍著，唯以為他妥協了，沒想到下一秒他不由分說地用力揭開她的衣服。  
「這是什麼？」  
唯就像作弊被抓包的學生，一下子失去了所有力氣。  
茄色和蝦子色混雜在一起，大片地獸行在雪原上。右腰腹都是。  
「……我撞倒了。」  
「啊是嗎？我倒是覺得更像是做了招人怨恨的事似的。」  
「……。」  
這就是唯不願意告訴修的原因。實在他們也不是戀人，修并不真的關心她，就算像這樣子，向他露出傷口，他也不會給予憐惜。何必去做叫化子？什麼也得不到，反而連最後一點的自尊也丟了。雖然本來和修一起就沒多少自尊可言。  
修對唯的沉默不感興趣，他指腹滑過她小腹上的瘀青，俯身露出獠牙。  
一點也不舒服。  
在微絲血管爆裂得嚴重的情況下，唯只感受到難以言喻的疼痛。她努力搜刮著腦內的辭典，卻像個小學生似的，只能說出是痛。  
痛歸痛，唯卻是有種出奇的快意，那是屬於精神上的薄荷，像洗澡一樣。

三天前，唯被一個學長叫出去了。在未見到對方時，也隱約對聊天的內容有些預感。在他把手機的視頻點開遞到她面前時，唯內心只餘下果不其然的平靜感受。  
但是接下來的話倒是沒想到。  
學長把她迫近到牆壁上：一次要多少錢？手想要碰她，唯想都沒想就甩了他一個耳光了。  
對方被打很惱怒，朝她腹部打了一拳，把她按在草坪上，唯前所未有地燃起了極大的嫌惡和抗拒情緒，腿直直地踢下去對方的胯下，在對方因為疼痛而鬆懈於防備時用力地推開對方，直讓對方在草地滾了幾個圈。  
她沒有上轎車，而是抱著書包跑到附近的便利店。在鏡子中，她看到了自己披頭散髮，氣息紊亂的模樣。  
這是唯生平第一次主動傷害別人，她不但沒有罪惡感，還有股驅除害蟲的快意，連她自己也為之驚悚。  
這份感覺是新鮮而初生的——或者也不是這樣，像是寄生蟲的卵在身體潛伏已久，只有沒意識到的宿主才對成蟲措手不及。

是有一點不正常。

唯騎在上面，喘息同時忍耐著。說到底也是想要身體而已，無論是眼前這一位，還是那位學長。  
雖然說也不是什麼值得自豪的事，但修很中意自己的身體。他們從不算一個星期會做多少次，反正他們無事可幹時就會蠢蠢欲動。有時候實在沒心情也會想要拒絕，但每次修總是指責是唯害他變成這樣的，然後要求她負責。就連生理的日子，頭髮、手、口、腿之類的地方都物盡其用了。唯覺得這個男人就像隻長期發情的公狗，永遠沒完沒了的糾纏不休。明明一開始時都不是這樣的。  
儘管聽上去很像抱怨，但唯知道事實剛好相反。  
自己面對修時，真的是非常卑微的。乃至於他要求什麼都不會拒絕。就算有討厭的時候，也會想到，要是自己真的拒絕了的話，很快就會不被他當一回事丟到一邊去。吸血也好，脫衣也好，做愛也好，甚至各種羞辱性行為，只有無條件全盤接受，她才能小心翼翼待在他的床上。一開始還會心理抵觸，後來修表現出很愉快的樣子，一個吻又讓她後悔的心情煙消雲散。

實在她也明白不應該在學校答應修的要求的。  
被人偷拍了她沒有怨言，讓唯心裏難以接受的是她竟然還在僥倖地想，沒拍到臉只拍到模糊的輪廓就沒問題。  
就像是沒有學習的學生對自己必然會承受的糟糕成績所特有的平靜心情。憐司也沒罵錯，從世俗來說，她就是沒有廉恥。  
廉恥……可是廉恥是什麼？正常的意思嗎？  
正常來說，應該是怎樣反應來著？

修原本撫摸著她胸脯的手，忽然向上而遊，捏住了她的脖子。  
并不是有心刻意想這麼做，就是看她很沉醉的樣子，忽然想知道，如果自己突然這麼做，她會有怎樣的反應。  
他雖然放水了，但吸血鬼的力量落在人類身上果然還是無法精準地控制好，唯露出了很難受的樣子，動作停了下來。  
頸動脈同陰道一樣，溫熱又充滿生命氣息的鼓動著，修忽然說不清是手上捏著別人生殺大權的觸感還是下身被緊緊包覆著刺激的性愉悅更棒。唯用淚汪汪的眼神看著他，雙手緊緊捉住他的手臂。  
人體在一定程度的缺氧時的確會加劇快感，但是明明被處於快要被殺害的立場，下面還在拼命取悅他，這讓修感到微妙。  
他鬆開了手，唯劇烈地咳嗽起來，雪白的脖子留下了紅紅的手指印，同她腹部的瘀青一樣鮮明，修忽然產生了一種莫名其妙的焦躁，翻身推倒她然後繼續。  
由此至終唯也沒有拒絕他。這個事實反而讓修想要向她發火。  
他凝視著她的臉，一副發情母貓的痴態，除此之外就是不在乎。修忽然想到，打從一開始，唯就是個大事化小，小事化無的人。要不然，她也不會是他身邊呆最長的一位性伴侶。就算發脾氣，她也不會不理他太久的。  
修有點想知道她肚上的傷口怎麼來了。可是問不出口，不擅長這類探索別人私事的交流，他只好更用力頂撞她，極盡他所能的讓她難受。

欲望的波浪平息後，修把手放在她的乳房上，單純的覆著，并不含任何猥褻的欲望。他中意這裏的觸感，很柔軟不說，而且還非常溫熱。  
「我說啊。」  
「嗯？」  
唯睜開眼睛，朦朦朧朧的看著他。修覺得這個場景很可笑，像是他們立場倒轉了。  
「你明明可以向我求救的，為什麼不？」  
唯看了他一眼，很快又垂下視線。  
「不……反正除此之外也沒被做什麼事。我也逃走了。」  
修知道唯在撒謊，她說謊時總是不敢對上他的眼。  
大概也能想到她在想什麼。  
橫著就是根本不期待他會幫助她。  
確實在見到那傷痕時，修沒有任何憐憫或者疼惜的情緒。  
他連自己被毆打也無所謂，更加不可能對她有所謂。但這樣被她在內心暗暗否定了，卻是莫名讓他火大。修決定明天讓使魔去查是誰，然後讓他滾出這間學校。

時隔很久，唯從同學手上收到了轉交給修的情書。自從她和修黏著以來，這是很少有的事了。她心中詭異視頻流出來不是更應該坐實他們曖昧的關係嗎，轉念一想，那個角度拍確實不太像修，他又沒穿校服。  
唯拿著那封情書，一遍遍的讀著。  
從沒有想過自己竟然會這樣拆開別人的私隱看，但是唯也沒有太大的罪惡感。  
從文字也感受到，大概對方是真的很喜歡修吧。  
這麼認真的喜歡，也不有點戒心嗎？  
唯思索著，忽然得出一個結論：身邊的人都當她是做援交的，修自然不可能看得起——也不可能看得上她。剛好只是碰巧的同居關係，才不得不照顧她。  
至少，要是她是暗戀著修的人的話，會這樣想。  
或者——換個比較正確的說法，是想這樣想。  
這麼想的話，一定更有希望。  
那種嫌惡和抗拒的情緒又被喚起，唯忽然覺得那個學長和這個想要她轉交情書的女生是一樣的。

——怎麼總愛擅自把事情扭曲成對自己有利的方向。

心裏忽然浮現起這個想法時，唯感到非常害怕。  
自己是這樣說話來著？  
想不起來。  
這麼想別人，是不好的事……可是，她卻無法欺騙自己，因為剛才那說出壞孩子那樣的話的自己，毫無疑問是真實的她。

唯晃了晃情書，原本想要到圖書館查袋鼠的計劃被打亂，她心情低落的在放學的路上把它丟進垃圾桶。  
這太卑鄙了——她不是在說自己，而是在說那女生。她永遠不知道，她是多卑微地討好他，才能在他心中有了那麼一點點的地位。什麼勇氣都不想付出就想收獲，厚臉皮也有個限度吧。  
這麼一想心情舒暢多了，甚至隱隱有點快意。  
她決定放棄去想自己以前會怎樣做這件事了。  
反正無論怎樣，人們都喜歡擅自理解，那麼她也沒必要在乎自己應該怎樣做。  
唯忽然頓悟到，自己這是很傲慢的。  
總覺得這樣的舉止很熟悉。  
自己原先就是這樣的嗎？——算了。才剛下定決心不要想的。

唯想，要是下次修再要求在學校做同樣的事，她會懷著一點報復性的心情答應。

Fin.


	7. Fragile*

人類較之於吸血鬼，是非常非常渺小的存在。  
這就好像人類與狗或者貓之類的關係。儘管它們能咬你一口，但最後輕易致對方於死的，都是人類。  
幾乎讓人搞不懂存在意義——脆弱、愚昧的生物。

「啊……」  
撕破處女膜時，唯連發出的聲音也好像被撕裂著一樣。我馬上停下了動作。  
「沒事嗎……痛的話就不要勉強。」  
儘管我的話語聽上去相當沉著成熟，但是說出口後，我也忍不住在內心嘲弄自己。  
唯的胸脯一聳一聳的高低起伏著，短而急促的喘息後，她才咬著牙關說「沒關係……比起那個，修的……那個，全部進來了嗎？」  
「……還沒。」

結合處那兒，大半截的性器還暴露在空氣中。根部部分涼颼颼的感覺與肉壁裡的溫熱形成了半冷半熱的微妙感。  
唯可愛的臉滲出了一層薄汗和潮紅「修……我沒事的，所以，全部，放進來吧。」  
別在這時候說這麼煽動我的話啊。  
我彎下身，親吮唯的脖子後把獠牙扎進去。我含糊不清道「嗯啾……別那麼等不及……你再放鬆一下，不然吃苦頭的是你。」  
「可是，這樣下去修也很難受吧……」  
「先別管我了，我沒問題的，你集中放鬆就好了。」

對於自己說出口的廉價安慰，我無可奈何地予以鄙視。  
和偽善的態度相反，身體只是拼命叫囂著想要貫穿這傢伙的欲望。  
就像唯所說的，我的下身因為淺嘗輒止的撩撥而硬漲到極點，非常難受。  
雖然只是進去了一點，但龜頭前端那種被密不留縫地溫柔搓揉的感覺已經很棒了。全部插進去後，一定會更加舒服吧——這樣的想法在腦中徘徊不去。  
明明已經不是處男了，為什麼會這麼迫不可捺？有夠蠢的。  
現在的我，正在拼命壓抑擺腰的衝動。  
換著是以前的話，一定會對現在這樣辛苦的自己感到不可思議或者可笑吧，我苦笑地想。  
這是只要順從欲望就可以簡單解決的事情。這麼想著，我把視線投向了交合的部位。  
就算是處女，再怎麼說這出血量也不尋常，這點我還是察覺到的。  
繁殖率低下的我們，為了確保性交時可以確實地留下遺傳因子，男性的生殖器官具備著足以頂開子宮口的大小。  
亦因此，對於人類女性而言，和吸血鬼性交必定伴隨著痛苦的體驗。  
當然，這不是我所關心的問題。我喜歡人類女性的溫度，所以縱使知道這近乎性虐，以前的我仍然樂於與人類女性性交。  
但是現在不同。

こいつのこと、ユイのこと、愛してる。

不想看到她痛苦的表情——我打從心底，這樣想著。  
所以，必須要好好壓抑內心接腫以來湧現看黑暗欲望。  
我閉上眼睛，強迫自己專注在血的味道上。拇指一邊摩挲挑逗著她的乳首。  
這不僅僅是緩解她的不適，也是分散我的欲望。雖然也不過是望梅止渴就是了。

「還是很難受嗎……」  
差不多不能再吸了，我離開她的傷口，問道。  
「嗯，已經完全沒問題了。」  
唯的表情放鬆了不少，沒有像剛才那樣強撐了。我鬆了一口氣。

鬆了一口氣？

見我有點呆然，唯試探性地呼喚我。  
「修？」  
「啊啊……沒事。比起那個，要動了，還是會痛的，忍耐一下。」  
「嗯。」

我開始了至今為止最狼狽（或者說最滑稽）的性愛。  
彷彿是不懂擺腰的處男一樣，每次肉棒碰到子宮口時，我便退後拉開距離，再重覆插入。一下又一下，我都不敢全部插進去，見鬼似的和什麼保持著距離。實在是很可笑的光景。  
看著只是很普通的淺出淺入，但隨著快感漸層地退進，要扼殺想要不顧唯的身體盡情發泄欲望的想法愈來愈艱難了。這使我莫名想起了亞當症狀產生時的饑渴感，不如說，兩種感覺很像。我的理智開始在灼燒，該不會真的是必須要屈服才能解決到的問題吧？

「修……！修……！咿！嗯哦，哈嗯嗯……」  
分不清是痛苦還是快慰，唯的呻吟聲隨著我的頂撞而七零八落。但是縱使被兩種感覺拉鋸著，她惟一唸著的，仍然是我的名字。這讓我產生一種前所未有的幸福和滿足感。  
「你，一副挺享受的樣子嘛。有那麼舒服嗎？」  
「舒、舒服……雖然很痛，但是好舒服……啊！啊！」  
「クスクス。你的表情完全蕩漾開來了……我差點忘了，你是個喜歡痛的抖M變態來著……真是，有夠淫亂。」  
「啊……啊嗯！因、因為是修……所以……嗯嗯嗯！」  
別說那麼可愛的話啊。  
「修…修呢……舒服嗎？」  
「啊啊……你的裡面……厲害……非常緊。」  
唯好像露出了非常高興的表情。  
「唏嗯……修……來接吻吧……ね？」  
「いいぜ……唔唔……啾。」

不知道持續了多久。  
這個，真是愈來愈糟了。  
感覺太好了。  
但是還不夠——還遠遠不夠。身體這麼訴說著。  
「修，裡面，更多的，更多的，給我吧……！」  
彷彿也和我的欲望共嗚一樣，唯扭動著身體，和我貼得更近了。  
以誘人、蕩漾的可愛臉龐，向我強請。  
心中不禁產生了氣餒的想法了。  
我渴望著唯，唯也是。我們都想要和對方更加地合為一體。  
既然她都這樣說了——  
究竟這樣忍耐是為了什麼？

「……咕…這樣就，足夠舒服了，你別管我這邊了……」  
按下那些亂糟糟的想法，我咬了咬牙說。  
「可是……咕嗯嗯，修的那個，還未……完全插進來吧？哈咿……可以喔，全部，進來吧，沒事的……」

「我好想要修……」

我感覺到，那是名為本能的東西支配了自己全部的瞬間。  
并不陌生的感覺。和無法歇止的吸血衝動，一模一樣。

聽見自己砸嘴的聲音。

「くぅ……！」  
「啊啊啊啊……！」  
我將自己的欲望完全沒入唯的體內。  
果然，好舒服啊——那個瞬間，那個時候，我只有這個想法。  
看到她平坦光潔的腹部處被我的性器弄得隆起，我感到些許的膽怯，但更多的，還是毫無道理的興奮。  
「好緊……吸得這麼厲害，你究竟是有多喜歡男人啊？」  
「全部，進來了，哈嗯，好厲害……肚子，好漲……」  
唯的大眼不斷滲出生理淚水，明明是很痛苦的樣子，但卻臉紅著，露出有點心滿意足的表情。就像發情的雌貓一樣。那副樣子非常誘人。  
「修，舒服嗎？」  
宛如確認一般，她再一次這樣問。  
「啊啊……你的裡面，真的很棒……最高にいい。」  
我像是誇獎寵物一樣，摸了摸她的頭。

不對、不應該是這樣的話——  
我能清晰道出下身溫熱的黏濕感是什麼。是血。血流得更多了。  
明明應該關心她的傷口才是。可是，血的甜美香氣就像更進一步膨脹我的吸血鬼本能一樣。我的理性被擠壓得所剩無幾了……

「要動了……忍受不了的話，咬我也好抓我也好，隨便你吧。」  
唯點了點頭，雙手環著我的背，并將臉貼在我的頸窩。  
我吻了吻她的脖子。  
「好孩子。」

「哈噫……唏啊啊……啊誒！啊！……誒咿咿咿！」  
開始了律動後，唯的呻吟聲變得比剛才要更加支離破碎了。  
那種事，也是理所當然的。現在的我，完全沒有剛才有餘裕的溫柔。  
全根插入後，才能確切感受到，剛才的快感是有多溫吞。  
這傢伙的裡面，真是最高的享受。  
幾乎灼傷一般的溫度，還有緊緻細滑的皺摺。陰道所富有的彈性使原本窄小的通道擴張到能容納我的大小……光是插進去不動，這包覆感就很舒服了，來回抽插時，肉棒全體就被激烈地刺激著。  
我們這方面的相性也如此好，這個事實讓我眩暈。我完全沉醉在這種迷戀的感覺中，像是要把自己的興奮和嗜虐欲完全發泄在唯身上，粗魯又不顧一切地律動。  
至於唯的感受，那痛苦的悲嗚，對我而言，完全淪為了聽覺上的享受。一瞬間，我覺得什麼古典音樂也比不上了。

「修……！啊誒！嗯！嗯哦！……好舒服！肚子裡……要壞掉了……嗯嗯！」  
唯的臉上，淚水和汗水都亂七八糟的，唾液隨著舌頭一起垂流下來。這時我才意識到，因為猛烈的頂撞，她的肚子已經泛起瘀青了。

忽然間，我理解了一件事——

我沒有對唯現在的樣子產生丁點同情。不如說，我處於極限的興奮之中。  
想更多的吸她的血、想讓她更加哭出來，想把她……弄壞。  
只是為了滿足自己的嗜虐心。  
興許是自以為是。可是，現在的話，我覺得我或許能道出老頭對克莉絲塔大媽的感受。  
猶如自己的感受一般，輕易便明白了。  
這不是純粹肉欲的問題。  
在內心奔馳著的，是覺得對方非常惹人憐愛的狂熱感情。宛如雪球滾下去一樣，最後會疊積成想要毀掉對方的一切的結論。  
被肉欲激發出來——吸血鬼愛的實體。  
唯是人類。而人類很脆弱……這種事我厭煩透地知道。只要我現在想，單手就可以掐斷她的喉嚨了。  
大腦在潮水般快感的拍打下，說不定真的失去理智，忍不住想要掐住那纖細的脖子吧。我有絕對壓倒勝的力量，無論我想要做多過份的事，這傢伙都沒法反抗。  
在理解了這些所有前提下，我卻仍然覺得，這種事真的無所謂啊——  
話說回來，我明明這麼明白，為什麼還要想和這傢伙做這種事呢。  
只要最初沒有做這種事……不就不會有問題嗎？  
答案很顯然。  
剛才，鬆了一口氣也是這樣。  
不是為她擔心。  
僅僅只是因為，唯沒事的話，我就可以做自己想做的事而已。  
明知不應該，但還是無法控制自己的欲望，抱著僥倖的心態伸出手。  
或者吸血鬼潛藏著的獸性什麼的全都是藉口也不定……全部，都是我的推卸責任。

我也真是——還是老樣子，蠢得不行的吸血鬼啊。

「我說……如果我真的要弄壞你，你要怎麼辦？」  
我停止頂撞，氣喘吁吁的問道。  
直到剛才還沉浸在情事的唯，顯然對我的質問反應不過來，用迷離的眼神看著我。  
「……修、把我……？」  
「對，弄壞你。害怕嗎？」  
這并非調情，也不是尋求安慰。  
我究竟想要怎樣啊？

「……如果我壞掉了，修還會繼續愛著我嗎？」

沒想到突然被反問，我一時語塞了。  
大概露出了一面不可思議的蠢相。  
喂……這種問法。

我嚥了嚥唾沫。  
「啊啊。」  
「——愛してる。」

「那就沒關係了——」  
唯的雙臂環上我的脖項，讓我的臉埋在她的頸窩中。  
「修的話，把我弄得更加亂七八糟也可以喔。」

「哈……」  
發出了脫力一般的笑聲。  
真是像這傢伙風格的回答。  
你是不會把我弄壞掉的——倒是這麼說一說啊。笨女人。  
我苦笑著，回抱著她。  
「……你果然是個奇怪的傢伙。」  
「是嗎？」  
「啊啊。非常。」  
都變成這樣子了……還一副事不關己的樣子。

回想起來，我從一開始就跟她說過呆在我身邊會吃苦頭的了。  
生而為吸血鬼，我無法只是「我」。  
我們的存在顯得周圍的生物太過脆弱了。  
伸出手的話，就可以輕易捏碎。

「變成怎樣，我也不管了。」

對於最後果然會變成這樣，我在心裡無聲嘲笑自己。  
算了。我本來就是不怎麼適合思考這些有的沒的啊。

Fin.


	8. 繭

起床時感覺下腹特別不舒服，這種事也不少見，所以沒有馬上意識到是生理期的前兆，待禮人重新回到房間時，唯的短褲和床單已經被犧牲掉了。

明明在亞當覺醒時對一點點血味也無比敏感的放大，但現在的禮人卻非常悠遊自得的把食盤放下，嘟囔著「等我一下哦」的出去拿替換的衣物和床單。  
唯維持著站著這個尷尬的姿勢，直到禮人回來。他說浴室現在沒人，就牽著唯的手一起出去了。  
「走快點呀，小賤人，不然的話綾人君他們就會嗅到氣味啊？」  
「但，但是這個，感覺快要流出來了……」  
沒有衛生棉支撐的現在，短褲的防守線又失守，唯覺得自己的動作幅度再大一點，血就隨時會在兩腿之間流出來。滴到地面上。  
「真是拿你沒辦法啊。」  
禮人用無奈的口吻說，然後蹲下來，將她的手搭在自己的肩上，打橫抱起唯。  
「嗚哇？」  
突然身體失去了平衡，使得唯慌亂之下捉住禮人的脖項和肩，忽然意識到自己或許用力了，又抽走了一只手「對、對不起，我不是有心的……」  
「沒關係沒關係，這樣就好了吧？來，要走了喔，好好抓住我哦，公主殿下。」

平時他們都是鴛鴦浴，今天卻破例不是。禮人像替自己的小寵物洗澡一樣，捲起袖子的手忙個沒停，在她身上搓起好多泡沫。滑過乳房和私處時，那搓揉的力度沒有絲毫調戲的意思，只有全然的認真，理所當然的，唯也沒有任何那方面的反應。  
唯想起之前他和她玩的人偶遊戲，忽然才意識到這個遊戲已經持續了一個月多了——要不是生理這一出，她根本沒有確切可以計算時間的東西。  
「小賤人，指甲油開始脫落了呢。」  
禮人的拇指摩挲著唯的指甲，原本應該完全貼服著的桃粉色指甲油浸水後浮浮的，好像隨時都可以被撕下來。唯不禁心想，這人為什麼連這種地方也會注意到。  
「畢竟沒有塗基底油啊。」  
「基底油是指，透明的那種嗎？」  
「嗯，那是護甲用的，一般在塗指甲油之前都會用那個啊……」  
「欸，我真的不知道欸。這樣呀，對不起呢，小賤人，早知道我應該做好功課才替你塗的。明天我再去藥妝店看看吧。」  
「嗯……謝謝你，禮人君。」  
重新穿上衣服時，禮人直勾勾地盯著唯。再怎麼說，這下子也有點害臊了，唯不禁難為情的說「禮人君，你這樣子我很難穿衣服啊……」  
禮人嘆了口氣「小賤人，事到如今你還在說那種話嗎？」  
「不，我是指，你能不能不要盯著我穿內褲？」  
「為什麼？」  
「因，因為我要穿衛生棉……那個……」  
「哎，這可是不足以成為理由喔？小賤人。更何況有什麼關係嗎？我也想看看女孩子是怎麼穿那種東西的。」  
「欸，欸欸？」  
這個月以來唯難得的臉紅了一次。  
「我，我還以為禮人君會知道的……」  
雖然這個也是，但并不是唯動搖的主要理由，她想起自己還在和他拉鋸戰，馬上恢復了鎮定的神情。  
「欸，小賤人就是這樣想我的嗎？真是受傷呢。我可是不知道哦，說實話對那種事完全沒興趣。」  
「那為什麼……」  
「這還用說嗎？」  
禮人露出了納悶的表情，然後笑了。

「因為是小唯的事情嘛。」

洗好澡回到房間時，原本端進來的飯菜已經冷掉，禮人不禁撓了撓頭，似乎是在思考該怎樣做。  
「真困擾啊，這次明明是我的自信作來著。」他看著那盤炒飯，喃喃自語。  
唯心想，這次的成品的確比以往的好。別說做料理了，他本身連吃飯概念都沒有——剛開始端出來的班戟她還以為是焦掉的面包干。現在能不焦掉，已經是相當大的進步了。  
「冷掉還能吃嘛。不要緊的。」她放下擦頭髮的毛巾，這麼說。  
「小賤人沒所謂嗎？」  
「嗯，沒事喔。」  
「謝謝，小賤人真是好孩子呢。啊啊，不過在這之前……」禮人突然想起了什麼，從床頭抽起兩個空掉的手銬「我會喂你的，所以先把這個戴上吧？」  
「……。」  
唯默默無言地看著那微微晃蕩著的鎖鏈，走了過去。

「來，啊——嗯，很乖，小賤人真是個乖孩子呢。味道怎樣？」  
「用鹽來代替醬酒會比較好吧？」  
「欸欸，但是沙飯要讓飯粒著色的吧？」  
「那點來說，只要多加點蛋醬就可以了，不過這個味道我也挺喜歡。」  
「這樣呀，我知道了，那下次再改良看看。」  
禮人笑著，低下頭細心勺飯。  
唯一邊嚼著炒飯，一邊凝視著禮人。

「禮人君。」  
「嗯，怎麼啦，小賤人？」  
「那個，我，我能要些普拿疼嗎？」  
禮人的手停了下來，看著她的眼瞳一瞬間流露出了審視的意味，然後他很快又笑嘻嘻起來「是因為那里不舒服嗎？」  
「不，不是……我頭痛……」  
「怎麼個頭痛法？」  
「我，我不知道是不是躺得太多還是怎麼的，總覺得半夜的時候頭特別疼，沒法好好睡覺。」  
「這樣啊，那我待會兒去問一問憐司，現在呢，先吃完這個吧。小賤人。」  
「嗯……」

禮人離開房間後，唯不管頭髮還濕著的，倒在床上。  
她沒有說的是，其實她除了頭痛，還開始產生好多奇怪的習慣。  
咬指甲（她被塗了指甲油咬不到就嘗試刮和摩挲）、把身體起了厚角皮的地方都咬或者刮了一遍、抓吸血後留下來的痂。  
這些習慣都是她後知後覺的意識到，雖然很奇怪，但做的時候自主意識真的很模糊。用不正確的說法來說，那就像是很自然的，本能的做法。  
有一天，禮人不在，唯又在抓痂。（說是抓，但其實她只敢輕輕刮痂的邊緣，不敢整塊剝出來。因為禮人會問她。上次她就撒謊說半夜癢，可是不知道今天重用理由還能不能行得通。）忽然她看著空蕩蕩的房間，心里堵得慌，腦內思考的齒輪咬合著的想要發出尖叫，想要砸東西出去。  
後來禮人回來後，她馬上就平靜下來。變化之快，乃至於他根本沒有發現她這異樣。  
那段時間，唯發現了與禮人做時，是自己最不難受的時候。  
他明明身體很重，但是整個壓下來在她身上喘息、使她像被獵的小動物一樣動彈不得時，唯卻產生了一種模模糊糊的快感——被支配的快感。  
性欲上腦，成為了最天然的普拿疼，所以唯并不抗拒禮人任何的性要求，甚至在禮人沒有要求的情況下，她偶爾也會主動請求。漸漸的，就非常習慣手銬搖晃的聲音了。  
頭痛是因為他；舒緩是因為他。唯不確定這是折磨還是享受。  
這段時間的她的思緒都特別混亂，明明一開始是打算等他先冷靜下來再好好談的，結果卻是很糟糕：在等待到可以溝通的時機之前，她自己精神情況轉差下來，被綁死在必須互相安慰的立場上。  
唯不否認自己沉溺於肉體的重疊之中，但卻沒有忘掉一切。她清晰地認知到她被囚禁、皓生死未卜這兩個事實——或者這才是她精神狀況衰弱下來的原因。頭腦的認知和現實的感受把她卡在矛盾之中，當中裂開來的碎片刺進她的思考。

有那麼一天，禮人忽然心血來潮的從藥妝店里買來好多化妝品，他說，覺得很多種顏色都很適合你呢，都想試試一遍看看，所以就全買回來了。  
『禮人君是第一次替人化妝嗎？』  
『嗯，第一次喔。畢竟也沒有做這種事的機會嘛。』  
唯當時不禁心想，這個人明明料理和化妝都是初心者，但是後者卻遠超於前者，是不是第一次這個還真的不好說。但是轉念一想，禮人也沒有什麼必要騙她，至少在這種事上，他還是很真誠的一個人。  
『嗯哼。果然於我而言，女孩子還是粉色系比較好呢，很可愛哦，小賤人。』  
把唇釉也塗上去後，禮人漾開了笑容。  
唯瞄了瞄鏡中的自己，然後苦笑道『那是禮人君的化妝技術不錯而已。』  
『天知道呢……』  
禮人看著她在微笑，但是莫名的，唯覺得當時的他眼里沒有笑。  
『小賤人真是很可愛嘛……』  
『……。』  
這句沒頭沒腦的，也和她的對話不銜接。唯在思考時，禮人又開口了。  
『吶，小賤人，知道嗎？自古以來文學就喜歡將花比喻成女孩子的，特別是東洋文化呢。但要我來說，這個比喻太過於不正確了。』  
『為什麼？』  
『的確花是植物的性器官沒錯，但是花是完全被動的吧？嘛，從東洋歷史來看，倒是和那些女子很符合就是了。但是，凡事都有另一面的看法吧——女孩子也可以不是一昧只作為被採的花蜜，而是去採花蜜的立場。就像蝴蝶那樣呢。』  
『……。』  
『不懂嗎？哈哈，沒必要勉強自己的，對不起呢，說了奇怪的話。』

禮人的房間正好是在花園對面，下完雨後，唯可以隔著玻璃，視線遊走於花園之中。  
忽然聽到什麼撞上玻璃窗的聲音，唯下意識退後了幾步，然後才發現，是只蝴蝶。以不可思議的速度拍打著翅膀，扭動著身體想要穿過玻璃窗的樣子。  
唯觀察了它一陣子，發現它拍翼雖然快，但也很容易累。累了就休息一陣，然後繼續振動翅膀。唯看著這意義不明的一幕，感覺莫名的消磨時間。  
禮人不是全天候24小時都留在房間里，傍晚上學的時候他還是會乖乖和大家一起上轎車。根據他的說法，倒不是怕卡爾海因茨或者憐司唸他什麼，而是被無聊佔據著部分時間的話，就能更加想念她。唯當時在心里暗暗反駁，這話說的主語其實是她吧？根本無法離開房間，見的人只有他，他不在了，就惟有日思夜想。  
唯伏在窗緣上，等待著蝴蝶的離開。發呆了不知多久，那深藍的小小身影終於要遠去了。飛到花園、穿梭在花叢間，蝴蝶一下子就不見了身影。  
唯忽然想，如果剛才她打開窗子，讓蝴蝶飛進來，然後再趕緊關掉窗，那蝴蝶會怎樣——其實答案昭然若揭。只能死掉吧。  
畢竟沒有花蜜，更加沒有其他食物。  
忽然想起了禮人的話，唯感覺自己的思路從未如此清晰：這個房間哪怕只要存在著一朵花，那蝴蝶也不會死。心里明晰起來後，唯心里有種污爛的惆悵，她心想，如果我是蝴蝶，那禮人君不僅僅是花，還是蜘蛛。她的欲望和她的痛苦，都是看似抽像分離的同一物。她只是不知道為什麼。

「不做嗎？」  
「不做。」  
從唯的脖子上離開，禮人擦了擦嘴角的血，這麼說。  
「不是盛宴嗎？」  
「哎，小賤人那說法，你就不能表現得害羞一點嗎？要更像個少女才行呀。」  
「我也總不會是永遠是少女啊……」  
禮人在旁邊的枕頭托著腮。  
「說起來，小賤人是打算什麼時候變成吸血鬼？」  
「欸？」  
「欸什麼啊，你沒有考慮過那種事嗎？」  
「不……暫時沒有。」唯猶豫了一下，這麼說。總不好說現在滿腦子都沒有考慮的空餘。  
「嘛，我的話倒是想現在就把你變成和我一樣的存在呢，你再前進下去的話反而沒有現在更好。」  
「前進……是指長大？」  
「嗯，是啊。」  
「可是，我也想長大成為女人啊。」  
「是嗎？我覺得你現在這樣就很好了，不如說是最好了。」  
禮人摩挲著她的臉頰，這麼說。  
「但是很孩子氣啊……而且也沒有胸。」  
「我倒是不覺得小賤人在這之後還能增加乳量呢，而且……」禮人頓了頓「孩子氣不好嗎？正是這樣孩子氣的你教會了我愛呀。」  
「……禮人君，現在的我能變成吸血鬼嗎？」  
「……能喔。」  
禮人輕輕說「畢竟你和我重合了這麼多次身體，也吸了不少的血，已經很接近覺醒了吧。」  
「那……為什麼……」她猶豫了一下，不知道該不該這樣問。  
「為什麼沒有把你變成吸血鬼？很簡單嘛，因為我想尊重你個人的意志。強行來的話，你也不願意吧？」  
「……。」  
再一次的，唯深深懷疑起禮人行為的統一性。  
既然說著尊重她個人意志，為什麼又把她這樣軟禁起來？  
「……小賤人是在想，為什麼我說著尊重，但又要這樣對你嗎？」  
「欸？」  
「你這孩子想的事太容易浮在臉上了，心事完全掩飾不住。」  
禮人的笑容沒有任何一絲會讓唯緊張的成分，她判斷這個話題和想法應該是安全的。  
「……禮人君不生氣嗎？」  
「沒有喔。不如說你這樣想也是很正常的。但是很遺憾，這個和那個，是完全兩碼子的事。」他撫摸著她的頭髮，道「我說過吧？我想我們都得到幸福，為了這份幸福，完美的愛的形式是必須的。」  
「那是指飼養我這件事嗎？」  
「那也是，但不是重點——我只是覺得，乾脆讓你在蛹內成為蝴蝶，這樣會更加符合我們愛的形式。」  
他在說愛情時很喜歡用「我們」。  
「那是……」  
「はい，這里就要Stop了，這以上就不要再說了。你懂的吧，小賤人。」  
禮人將食指放在唯的唇上，他雖然輕鬆的笑著，句末卻多了幾分不容否定的強硬。

不能做的日子沒法睡得好，下腹又痛，唯轉來轉去的睡不著，乾脆便從床上起身，悄悄拉開抽屜，抽出一本小小的日記本。  
日記是斷斷續續的，畢竟有時候狀態太過不好或者禮人進來也沒法寫，最後只好自我安慰當作是說話對象而不是每日任務。  
翻開日記，字跡從一開始的整齊到潦草，太過自然，像極她的精神狀態。床和桌子有一段距離，唯不想走過去讓手銬鎖鏈發出聲音，只好折起雙腿的膝蓋充作桌子。  
圓珠筆在開頭時停頓了一下，使得下筆時第一個字眼的墨跡格外大片，唯這麼寫：「他說乾脆讓我在蛹內成為蝴蝶時，我直覺禮人君所指的前進和我所說的成長是不一樣的，他不喜歡的或者不是我的成長，而是成長帶來的某件事。姑且稱之為X。X是我被他軟禁的理由，同時也是被我和皓君的接觸所刺激出來的。那時候的禮人君很奇怪，明明從不會對我產生獨佔欲的，但是卻做出那樣的事，還說我只屬於他一人的。那絕非僅僅只是吃醋，也不完全認為我是出軌了——畢竟禮人君還相信我愛他。事實上也確實如此。已經這麼久了，難道他還不夠確定我的愛？我想證明我們的愛情方式不只有他所說的那種，可是我們慢慢在這般畸形的關系中穩定下來，感覺很不正常，我逐漸流失掉反抗的力氣。」

經期的第三天，唯實在受不了，禮人去了上學後就請使魔去拿暖水袋。門再度推開時，卻是意料之外的人。  
「憐司先生？」  
憐司托了托眼鏡「哦呀，真的是被綁起來了呢。禮人也真是的，對女性竟然做出這樣失禮的行動……」  
唯撐起了上半身「憐司先生不是去了上學嗎？怎麼會……」  
「不這樣的話，就沒法和妳對話了呢——禮人比想像中還要謹慎，如果宅邸中有誰請假的話，他一定也會不去學校的吧。」  
「你找我有什麼事嗎？」  
「是關於他——無神皓的事。」  
「……！」  
「那個反應，看來禮人已經告訴了妳他的遭遇了呢。」  
「皓君現在怎樣了嗎？」  
唯的聲音急切起來。  
「那是我才想問妳的事情，禮人把無神皓藏到哪里去了？」  
「欸……就在拷問室啊？」  
「他并不在。」  
「那，地牢……」  
憐司搖了搖頭。  
「整個宅邸都不見他的踪影，然而，他卻確實地失踪了。無神家的他們、還有父親都在問我關於這件事的絲索。我想著或者禮人有告訴妳什麼，看來我還是對妳期待過高了呢。」  
「……憐司先生這麼想要知道的話，直接問禮人君怎樣？」  
「妳覺得他就是會這麼輕易開口的人嗎？無神琉季已經找過他談好幾次了，他還是軟硬不吃。」  
「……。」  
「……，妳也是，稍微檢點一點怎樣？」  
「欸？」  
「比起剛來到這個家時，現在的妳散發著無可比擬的甜香，照這個趨勢下去的話，覺醒後的妳將會成為禮人他們母親一樣的存在吧。無神皓雖然是自作自受……但也并非不可理解。我也算了，如果妳再招惹綾人、奏人，為這個家帶給麻煩的話，我會很困擾的。還請妳注意一下。」  
「……。」

對於禮人回來時便知道憐司來過，唯一點也不驚訝，不如說如果他不問，她還覺更可怕，倒是很坦蕩地把和憐司的對話交代出來。  
「……小賤人對我把那傢伙藏到哪里去，就不感興趣嗎？」  
「……我不是——」  
他馬上打斷了她的話「騙子。不要想著能騙倒我。」  
把她按在床上吸血，唯的表情雖然痛苦，但是眼神卻沒有焦點。  
她想說，我不是想注視禮人以外的人。或者禮人知道她有可能想說出愛的話語，但那也有一半的可能是掩飾。就像打開盒子時，無法知道內容物是驚喜還是驚嚇，所以慌慌張張的在盒子打開前就蓋上，寧願不要知道。  
禮人的媽媽……唯一直以來都潛意識避免去想她和禮人的事情。可是憐司那句和他們母親一樣的存在這句卻在她腦海揮之不去。  
這句很奇怪，如果只是說血的話，本身心臟就是科迪莉婭的，那麼「一樣的存在」也是一早就知道了，不用事到如今才特地說這種事。  
『那位大人也是相當奔方的人啊——』  
唯閉上眼睛。  
擁有那樣極優之血的科迪莉婭小姐，和我一樣，被各種人盯上嗎？還是說——不是盯上，而是……。  
有什麼模模糊糊的拼湊起來。唯感覺一瞬間所有力氣被抽走了，淚水緩緩流過臉頰。不是大哭，水痕很快會乾掉，禮人沒有察覺。本來他們就是這樣，看著在互動，實際上根本就是各自做各自想做的事——他喜歡把她軟禁起來就軟禁，她死活在精神不讓步就不讓步。兩個人都是在消耗對方，只要對方投降了，自己也就贏了。上一回唯贏了，今回唯卻覺得自己快要撐不住，要輸了。在頓悟到這個根本是個無解之局時，苦苦支撐著的希望折似的斷掉，把無力感壓下來。唯很確定禮人就算殺掉皓，也會繼續騙她他活著，不然的話她就只是強制性閉嘴，而不是選擇不提。前者根本證明不了什麼，後者才能證明愛。  
唯看著天花板，余光瞥到視線下方他赭色髮色的頭顱，心想他們好像立場倒轉，他才是蝴蝶的樣子——在使用好像這個字時，就決定了事實不是如此。她有甜美的血，她教會了他愛——這些利益是可以被複製剪貼在另一個男人身上，所以禮人不要她成為真正的蝴蝶，不要她飛。

禮人心情平復下來時，唯撐起身體，問。  
「我在想，禮人君能給我塗橘色的指甲油嗎？」  
「嗯，可以哦。明天去藥妝店看看。」

Fin.


	9. Disgrace*

——他写到一半便不写。  
礼人维持着这个折着腿的姿势有一段时间。反应过来时，新翻一页的羊皮纸便被笔尖上的红墨水染成一朵花，大片的墨渍。  
「我是想写什么来着？」  
礼人转过去，绫人和奏人无所事事地趴在地毯上玩游戏，像狮子盘坐的姿势。  
「谁知道，你在那里发呆了大半天了。」  
「是吗？」  
礼人扔下笔，拇指递到嘴边，欲咬时发现指甲变得好短。忽然想自己刚刚是不是把指甲啃着啃着吞掉了。然后他换另一只手。  
绫人正在用积木砌城堡，奏人踮起脚尖，从柜子里取出一盒小小的人偶。他小心翼翼地捧着它们，重新跪坐到绫人对面。  
「干嘛。」  
「请你用多几块积木，把城堡砌大一点。」  
「吵死了，本大爷的城堡差不多大功告成你才唠叨这些。」  
「你看，我的人偶根本进不去。这个城门的洞太小了。」  
「本大爷的城堡又不是为你而搭的。」  
绫人随手拿起奏人的一个玩偶。  
「绫人，你干嘛。」  
奏人的声音有点着急。  
「紧张什么？借来用用而已吧。这个士兵人偶好帅气，配搭本大爷的城堡最适合不过了。」  
「请、请还给我！」  
「哈哈哈，够不到够不到！」  
绫人边把人偶举得高高的，边跑开了。奏人抱着泰迪追起来。他们在这地毯上绕圈子。  
指甲咬完，礼人不知什么时候起开始咬着笔杵。大概是奏人说能不能进去时开始的。听着绫人和奏人的嬉闹笑声，他没有转脸过去，但也笑了。

直到再次上语文课，家庭教师问礼人要功课时，他才想起那一天他要写的是作业。  
上星期老师对他们三人说：学习一门新的语言不容易，从写日记开始吧，这是最简单了。  
礼人偷瞄绫人的簿子，字迹乱七八糟的，手也被墨水弄脏。他笑说「真脏。」  
绫人白了他一眼「你才脏。」  
礼人笑容挂在脸上，没有说话了。  
直到绫人和奏人写完去玩后，他还是什么也没写。  
被说了不交作业很难确认学习进度，礼人只是心不在焉的嗯、啊、哦，一边心想这唸出来像Doremi。  
即使是老师在唠叨，明明语言学学得这么好为什么不用心时，礼人也在无声笑，只有到了最后，老师你不用功的话夫人会伤心时，礼人才收起了笑容。

下课后，礼人盯着空蕩蕩的纸，手中的鹅毛笔又开始游起来。  
绫人凑过来看，猫眼瞪圆着「这是什么？」  
「绫人君连这个也不知道吗？」  
礼人慢悠悠的说。  
「你画得这么丑，我哪知道是什么。」  
礼人真想将纸糊在他脸上。  
「欸？绫人君意外地纯情呢？」  
「你这是看不起我吗？」  
「真过份，我哪有？」  
「绫人君猜猜看吧。」  
绫人从他手中抽走了纸。  
「眼睛吗？」  
「不对。」  
「那是蜗牛？」  
礼人噗哧的笑出来，整个人颤抖着，最后变成了大笑。  
「你这傢伙！有什么好笑！」  
「没……绫人君，真是，哈哈哈。」  
礼人最后笑着从椅子摔下去柔软的地毯。一绺绺的赭色发丝挡去了脸。他很下意识就去含，然后啃着。  
「你是不是有病？」  
礼人继续笑。  
「所以答案是什么？」  
肌肉降下来，礼人的白牙被红唇包覆，淹没了。他想他应该像上次绫人去问管家孩子是怎样来时那样，回答「你长大后便知道。」但是这样一定会被绫人反驳：你也不是小孩子嘛！  
他懒懒地坐起来，看着绫人手中那张画着女性 性 | 器的纸，素描一般的精緻，默默无言。

上个月卡尔海因茨办了宴会，三胞胎都参加了。那时为了提供客人后备用的礼服，准备了女性的洋装，连女童也有。逆卷家只有男生没有女生，礼人对这些小洋装非常好奇和兴奋。趁女仆不注意时，三胞胎悄悄溜了进洋装间。只有绫人一个显得不怎么愿意。  
「你们真怪！这种东西有什么有趣！」  
他倚在墙上，一面嫌弃的说。  
奏人抱着一件红色的连身裙，细细地玩着上面的蕾丝和蝴蝶结，小声和泰迪嘀咕着什么。礼人翻着洋装，懒洋洋的说「反正很可爱，不是挺好嘛。绫人君有那么讨厌女孩子的东西吗？」  
「不是讨厌，只是觉得很无趣而已，有这闲功夫还不如去抓蝙蝠！」  
礼人耸了耸肩，继续蹲下去了。  
和奏人不同，礼人翻的是成年女性的服装，摸到了一件白丝绸裙子，他的注意力又被分散了。他摸着那布料，心想，料子真薄。  
忽然奏人说「呐，可以穿着这些参加父亲大人的宴会吗？」  
「蛤！？」  
与绫人大叫出来的惊讶不同，礼人歪了歪头「好像很有趣呢，这像是“变装舞会”那类的东西吗？可以喔。」  
「你、你们真的要穿那种玩意吗？那可是女人穿的！」  
「没什么所谓吧，反正没人认出我们就好。」  
「重点才不在那里！」  
「感觉没有被人认出来悄悄混进了舞会，也是挺有趣的。」  
奏人抱着洋装，少有地微笑着。  
「赞成。」  
礼人附议道。  
「啊啊，真陪不下去！你们都有病！」

那是第一次三胞胎没有一起出现在卡尔海因茨的宴会。

礼人把自己装进一套湖绿色的洋装里，金色的假发上绑了个蝴蝶结。在镜中微笑时，他有种不可思议的感觉：热血沸腾、同时局促不安。  
舞会来了好多人，礼人混在里面，饶有兴致的看着大人们。一路上，没有任何人对礼人少爷打招呼，更没有什么对礼人少爷虚假的问好。  
他在人群之中漫无目的，其间有七、八个年纪相当的男生来搭讪，说什么从未见过像他这样的孩子，礼人一边不可思议一边觉得他们真蠢。正打着呵欠时，视线忽然撞上了一套黑色的裙子。  
太熟悉了，礼人定定的望上，果然是科迪莉娅。他的母亲正直勾勾的盯着他。  
她是不是发现了，礼人忽然好害怕，但他脸上还是纹丝不动的平静。  
「夫人，怎么了吗？」  
他努力装出和平时不同的女生声音，幸好他还没有到变声期，倒听不出有什么破绽。  
「不，没事，你快点走吧。」  
科迪莉娅抱胸，不感兴趣地离开了。  
礼人悄悄地松了一口气。

不知什么时候起，礼人老觉得科迪莉娅难得来看他们时，眼睛也是老黏着他。问她怎样了时，她却又说没什么。  
礼人很想问她怎么一直盯着他，可是绫人和奏人在，这样问也显得太过残忍了，遂又装作没事，只当自己是一尊雕塑，天天被人用视线游过去也理所当然。  
那一天，礼人突然被管家叫去科迪莉娅处，管家什么也不说，礼人也觉得糊里糊涂的。只是科迪莉娅从未亲自招他们过去她的卧室——连平时最看重的绫人也没有。礼人不禁有点雀跃起来。  
走到母亲的门前，未敲门前便听到了东西摔破的声音。  
礼人脸上闪过一丝他自己也没有察觉到的哀戚，隐约猜到是什么让她情绪崩溃。  
纵使如此，他仍然敲了敲门。  
「母亲？是我，礼人。」  
他尽量使自己的声音充满力气。  
隔了好一阵，里面终于没有传来呯咚声时，科迪莉娅的声音才清晰起来。  
「进来吧。」  
推开房门，周围的空间只能以一遍狼藉来形容，惟有床附近的位置很乾净。科迪莉娅伏在床边，黑色的裙摆像泡在水里的花瓣一样舒展开来，好像她才是这片混乱之中的惟一平静。  
科迪莉娅见他进来，也没有起来，只是扬起脸去看他。她有张美丽的脸蛋，不化妆也明艳动人。就算是现在哭红了眼睛，点缀在她脸上也更像粉红的眼影。  
礼人忽然不知道该怎么办才好。  
不知她要他来干嘛，如果她要他安慰她，他什么也说不出口——这么多年了，即使是他也知道，父亲根本不爱母亲。或者在内心某一处，母亲也明白，但只是视而不见。  
就算那些话语再温柔，也不过是自欺欺人。  
他可以说什么？  
他说不出口。  
「礼人，坐到这边来吧。」  
她的声音好像也有一泡泪水，礼人说好。  
要到达她的所在之处，充满了危险的瓷片和玻璃碎，可他还是义无反顾的前进。  
终于到了她身边。两人坐在了床边。  
「礼人，那个人怎么可以这样对我？你说是不是？」  
她哭着对他说。  
礼人有点踌躇，最终还是什么也没有说，只是伸手扫着她的背。这是他从书上面学来的。  
然而，科迪莉娅制住了他想继续扫下去的手，动作像钳住，礼人疑惑的看着她。  
「礼人，只有你是不会对我这么糟，是吗？你不会抛弃妈妈对吧？」  
科迪莉娅的绿眸泪眼汪汪的，用最悲切的眼神看着他。  
「我怎么会。」  
礼人说。  
「你爱妈妈吗？」  
礼人点了点头。  
「那么礼人，你来安慰妈妈好不好？」  
「欸？」  
科迪莉娅的手抚摸着他的脸。  
「母亲？」  
「好孩子、好孩子喔。礼人乖乖的。」  
科迪莉娅的手从他的脸游下去，直到裤子。  
「母亲……」  
这次的声音不仅是疑惑。  
「礼人，听好了喔，这是可以安慰到妈妈的事。」  
解开了裤子，掏出来。比起她的手，他显得好小好小。  
礼人想要站起来，拉上裤子，科迪莉娅的声音却突然有了冰块。  
「你这是不听话吗？」  
她眼中的冷漠和失望几乎要淹死他。礼人马上没了力气，再次枯着坐下来。  
「好，非常乖喔，我的礼人。不要怕喔，这是很舒服的游戏。」  
直到礼人见到在那黑色手套上面的透明白色，他才听到科迪莉娅说「你看，这也是你喜欢的证明。」除此之外，那段时间的声音和颜色，他都没有记忆。  
小小的喘息着，科迪莉娅又说「这是我爱你的证明，我对绫人和奏人都没有这么做。」  
「真的？」  
「真的，只有你。呵呵，所以这是妈妈和礼人之间的秘密喔。」

礼人一边趴在桌子上，一边掏着马卡龙吃。明明这样伏着的姿势不利于咀嚼。他还是执拗的维持着这个姿势。  
忽然想起了他正在她的床上休息时，她把腿踩在他旁的枕头，然后撩起裙子，让他去含，边教边说他真棒，这很舒服。  
科迪莉娅倒不是天天找她，去问过管家，当宅邸有其他男性客人来时，便是他一身清闲的日子。  
礼人看着那关闭着的房间，像看死人的棺材。  
现在慢慢思考，总算是理解了发生什么事。  
自己和那些男人一样，被她当作了那个人不在的替代慰物。  
可是，科迪莉娅还在说她爱他。  
礼人倒没觉得自己有多伤心，他只是怀疑起她为什么可以轻易说出一些自己也不相信的话。  
至少他做不到。  
想着想着，他便拿起了一支鹅毛笔，蘸了红墨水。  
——你想看吗？好啊，我倒不怕吓死你。  
内心如此憎恶的嘲弄着。  
思考着要怎么开头，现在想想，那个房间的所有东西都很有象征性。  
写到自己的心情时，笔停下了。  
下意识抗拒。  
比起当初那样、更加抗拒的心情。  
还是不要这么直白的写，太蠢了，倒不如试试加修辞——  
在那一瞬间，礼人顿悟了自己在做什么。  
他在二次加工真实。  
把某一份心情抽取，然后用语言提炼出来，这样很有美感。  
这么轻易的，他也在扭曲真实。  
礼人感到非常、非常的惨痛。  
科迪莉娅是需要他，不是爱他。  
可是只需要一个狼藉的画面、一张哭得凄惨的脸，就可以变成是她爱他。这真是太有美感了。  
老师总是夸赞他的语言学学得最好，可老师从来没告诉过他，语言学是天生带着加工的性质。  
到底这种东西有什么实感了？为什么不是真实的就不能说出口了？反正本来就是不诚实的。  
那么他们之间什么是真实的？礼人千头万绪的想着，终于懂了，是她握着他上下摇，像握手时那样的友好。  
礼人笑了——他写到一半便不写。  
手中鹅毛笔的墨水晕染开来，把才开头的几句句子都涂掉。礼人心满意足。  
「我是想写什么来着？」  
礼人转过去，绫人和奏人无所事事地趴在地毯上玩游戏，像狮子盘坐的姿势。  
「谁知道，你在那里发呆了大半天了。」  
「是吗？」

Fin.


	10. 紙鶴信

和唯在一起后的第一年生日，除了收到了和唯成双成对的情侣项鍊外，礼人还收到了装着一只纸鹤的许愿瓶，瓶子非常大。一边拨起头发，露出脖子让她把项鍊锁上脖子时，一边问她「为什么不是星星？」唯只是噘着嘴，含糊地说：星星太过庸俗。松开手，让她坐到腿上来，礼人笑说，你不给我解我就不脱下来。那洗澡怎么办？那你天天给我解就可以了，附在她耳边吐出温热气息，顺便把其他地方解了也可以喔。唯的脸马上熟了。真是的，礼人君。为什么小唯老是会下意识做出抗拒反应呢？那不是让我开心吗？不，都是礼人君故意呀！重心都在他的腿上，笑着纠缠成一团时直接跘倒在床上。鼻尖碰着鼻尖，礼人闭上眼睛，一副静待人动筷的模样，她凑近过去做他的王子。翻了身骑在他身上，镶嵌绿碧玺坠子的白金项鍊轻轻挠着唯的脖子，礼人的指腹玩着垂下来的月亮，和他的不同，是残缺的朔月，他笑说，或者这应该是由我来戴。无论如何，唯说，反正都是要拼在一起。礼人垂下视线，微笑的同时迷路搁浅在眉眼，是呢。

第二年、第三年、第四年、第五年，直到第六年，唯患病进院，礼人才没有收到纸鹤。

她枯白下去的手是礼人人生之中见过最可怕的东西。恐怖电影的惊吓都是快而准的生命线斩杀，伴随着尖叫声就嘎然而止；唯带给礼人的惊吓却是一场漫长而层递的凌迟。或者她死了他还会觉得比较好，她的生命和吊着的盐水一样，要滴下去却撒娇的挤在袋子里，礼人盯着心电图，脸上的表情粗蠢，好像是一直擅于精算的人突然忘记了算数的方法一样。他每晚从宽敞的双人床醒过来时还是会冷汗缠身，有好几次礼人都想着要不要把自己杀掉，但是想去掐脖子时手指会碰到项鍊，然后就是没有胜算的投降。

纵使明知毫无根据性可言，他还是养成了早上张开眼睛便检查手机讯息的习惯，盼着永远不会拨来的医院电话。虽然从来没有人说他的妻子醒过来了，他每一天都坚持去看她。走进浴室，看着镜子中的自己，分不清是他病还是她病，挺直腰时隐约看到了肋骨。小小的满月坠子还挂在身上，从来没想到自己的戏言会一语成谶，礼人充满痛苦，快乐地笑出声。推开房门，走进两人的寝室，把她最喜欢的兔子娃娃紧紧抱着，礼人更想抱着的是整天拥着兔子娃娃入睡的她。

在整理唯的东西时，礼人把她送他的生日礼物摆放在在桌子上。每一件他都仔细地把玩着，每拿起一样，他脸上就被杀了一刀，表情毁容。直到许愿瓶时，他打开了瓶盖，第一次把纸鹤们都放出来。不用强行记忆，仔细观察五只纸鹤也能知道顺序年分，她一开始的手势很笨拙——虽然现在也进步不大就是了。礼人很努力才笑出来，松了一口气，他还能笑，这是不太糟糕的。指腹沿着她拙劣的手势摩挲，忽然瞄到有什么不对劲——双翼的地方有小小的字迹。礼人宛如被拉下马达一样，迫不及待拆开了纸鹤。是唯的字迹。再拆另一只、这个也有，那里也有。礼人屏着呼吸，从最开始的纸鹤开始读起来。

「给最喜欢的礼人君，生日快乐。想对你说的话把心里装得满满的，可是我总觉得无法好好说出口，也不觉得应该是从口说出。这大概就是礼人君说的形式美学？其实我也不是很懂，所以决定写在这里。不知道你会不会打开这封信，还是只是把它当成是普通的纸鹤，但是无论如何，我决定把现在的心情留在这里送给你。

在一起已经有一年了。你依然常常开些奇怪的玩笑，说实话一开始真的挺困扰的，但是现在这样的你我也最喜欢了。可是你有时候还是会露出伤感的表情，一个人好像在很远的地方，我感觉我的时间和你的时间好像是不一样的，你既在我面前，却又遥不可及。原本想说，更宁愿你开些下流的笑话，但仔细想想，那样的礼人君才更像是把我拒之于门外。直到现在我也不确定我爱你的方式和你爱我的方式是不是一样，一开始时我觉得这是没关系的，爱情如跑道，只要我拼尽全力追上你，向你表达出我爱你就好，但是现在的礼人君还是会时常感到痛苦，说想要为你解忧，但好像连这也很自以为是。礼人君非常努力地配合着我的步调，感觉到被深深爱着，我非常幸福，但是我能为你做的事情似乎没有多少，我只希望我继续留在原地，直到某天我能拥抱完整的你。

很高兴多年前的今天你能诞生于世，很高兴命运能让我亲手写上对你的生日祝福。

爱你的，唯。」

礼人挨张挨张看，每一张都有写着我爱你，忽然，我爱你这个字被什么含着，橘色的色纸上，那一块格外变得深色，墨水渍融化来。礼人的泪腺失禁了。

想起某一天，他们在威尼斯式的建筑之间穿梭，唯站在二楼，他站在楼下，当时她穿着湖绿色的长裙，强风吹过来，裙子变成伞，为她纤细的脚撑起一片天地。她趴在栏杆，满脸通红，仍然问了，礼人君为什么是礼人君呢？马上觉得她很可爱。礼人把脖子折似的向后仰，如果你宣誓做我的爱人，我就不再是现在的我了？唯笑得前仰后合。礼人君只要我做你的爱人？那么——他踏上楼梯，走到她面前。请你和我结婚好吗？唯笑着哭了。她用那个如哭似笑的怪表情说：我爱你。

每一个生日都是生命的刻度，明明过了这么久，礼人还是没有学懂拥有安全感。当时她所有一字一句都听进去了，他相信她，他也说了他爱她，可是他却没有像个傻瓜那样爱——指的是像唯那样。他在害怕变成现在这样。想起了有人曾经说过，恋爱都只是谈，因为一旦外界有什么变数，语言便有了休止符。礼人重覆看着这些信，好像是从前弹钢琴时，反覆着某一段旋律，拒绝着最后一个音符。

礼人一向是个守信用的人，项鍊挂在脖子上，说真的不脱就不脱了，扫下来的阴霾比戒指更有永恒的意味。他想，纵使她一辈子不醒来也没关系。弯下腰去为她洗脸时，满月坠子轻轻碰着她的残月，没有拼在一起的轻吻。唯的手动了一动。

Fin.


	11. Bitter and Sweet

皓闭上眼睛。

情人节的一大早便见到经纪人捧着堆积如山的精美礼盒以及花束挤进工作室，他把礼物袋放在化妆台面前，理所当然得好像这也是他的化妆品之一。皓看着他露出憨厚的粗蠢表情，他喃喃拉扯着嘴巴说：今年比去年多，我算过了，多了三十七份。呛人的甜香充斥着鼻腔，皓挑了挑眉，头发盖着看不出，眉毛把额头上的皱纹都挤出来，一条一条都在推桑。别过脸，他用打翻咖啡的语气说：爱分给谁去就分谁去。经纪人张大五官，不可思议地看着皓，去年他还是很高兴的。

这几天唯下了课便去找昴，脸上的表情亮晶晶的，皓有读过她这种表情：是从前和她并肩逛街时，唯隔着玻璃橱窗看到精品店里的可爱娃娃时的表情。那一次，皓准备去教室接唯，教室近乎空无一人，唯趴在桌子睡了，站在她旁边的昴只是脱下外套披在她身上，然后就默默离去。如果我是昴君的话，他默默想，我早就对受虐狂小猫做了好多恶作剧了。想起了从前琉季禁止他们养宠物，他便悄悄跑到街上喂野猫，喂不到几次他便想摸它们，把它们都吓得远远的。过了几次他便不耐烦，动手打它们。后来有个年轻男人把野猫都收养了，皓有一次悄悄看过它们，野猫看起来很幸福。

皓看着镜子中的自己，和杂志上无异，一张让苦读几年大学的记者们都丧失语言能力的脸庞。粉红的包装、红色的蝴蝶结、巧克力，默念后形成了一个甜蜜语境，记得琉季从前说过语境只是一个氛围，不一定要真——皓觉得他们大可以拍他倒在这几件物品之中，横着他只有这张脸是耐看的。

下了班后他便到处乱逛，看着街上面成双成对的人，忽然意识这世上没有人穿一只鞋、一只耳环、一只结婚戒指。只有皓是一只真眼珠一只假眼珠，因为单个不需要成双。他真想他们都消失，或者他自己回家——回家不行，他不想见到唯。忽然想起家里玄关惟一一对的女款凉鞋，它不会分开，一只在逆卷家，一只在无神家，只会一双地出现。皓笑了出来，想到以后不会再见便有苦涩。街道的前方是巨大的银幕，画面的人是被拍下来的他。他在笑。皓冷冷的想，都不知道有什么好笑，只是人们想见到他笑而不是丧着一张脸。他忽然生气，他到底为什么要取悦这些人——他最想取悦的都没有取悦到。连那些巧克力都显得是对他的嘲讽。真烦。

回到家后皓发现只有唯在家，他低下头去，装作她不存在，直接回房。过了一阵唯便来敲他的门。“皓君。”只是叫他的名字，大概不是一、两句的事，而是想要进来房间说的事。皓把枕头闷在自己的脸。“皓君？我能进来吗？”声音像那些流浪的野猫。皓受不了。拉出一小片门缝，唯的脸被崁在长方形之中，露出一只眼睛。皓慢慢把门拉得更开，唯的脸变完整了。

“有什么事就说。”皓努力让自己的语气装满了刺，唯显得局促不安起来，她双手在后面打了结，深呼吸，眼睛里的情绪慢慢坚定起来，这才松开，举到前方来。是个可爱的粉红色纸袋。“给你，皓君。情人节巧克力。”皓的努力一下子化为泡沫了“欸？”打开袋子：粉红的包装、红色的蝴蝶结、巧克力。喉咙下意识想涌起话语，忽然心里又下起雨，皓的眼熄灭了。“谢谢，不过我不需要。”语气像白开水。“怎、怎么了？皓君？”“我说我不需要你听不懂吗？今天有很多女孩子送了我巧克力，再吃下去牙都要蛀掉了。”

唯的手慢慢低下去，表情给杀了一刀。对不起。皓不知道她对不起什么，他觉得很痛苦。如果受虐狂小猫只是想要感谢平时的照顾啊之类的东西，我才不需要——把你真正想要送的送出去不就好嘛！反正我也没有期待过。唯的大眼红了。什么真正想要送出去的人？皓觉得她在折磨他。还用说吗？反正都是昴君吧，你这几天都在和他一起吧？这么喜欢他把巧克力送给他就好——用不着也送我一份，我不需要！唯眼里有毛毛雨，长长的睫毛尖尖的，被泪水打湿。皓君为什么要这样子说话？我和昴君什么也没有！我喜欢皓君你呀。皓的表情呆钝下来。为什么这几个字掠在嘴角上，半天都挤不出来。唯大眼汪汪的，声音颤抖着开口：包装的花纸、缎带、巧克力的味道，我都拿不定主意——皓君你这么受欢迎，在我以前一定有其他女孩，对皓君来说，你收到的巧克力可能只是个数字，可是我不想成为这个数字之一，对不起，我知道我很自以为是，可是拜讬昴君陪我一起挑挑拣拣，我只是想做好一点，我很喜欢你，太喜欢你了，没想到反而惹恼你了。对不起。

皓忽然弯下腰，枯在地上。唯急忙蹲下来。皓君？你没事吗？抬起头时皓露出了如哭似笑的表情，半是哭半是笑；半是苦半是甜，然后抱紧了她。他第一句便是对不起。对不起什么？皓君没有对不起我，我——不是的，该说对不起的人真的是我。对不起，我太自以为是了。我是笨蛋。被妒嫉心束缚着就反而对你说了这么过份的话，我明明是那么喜欢你啊。唯张大了五官，皓用额头抵着她的额头，两双眼睛四目双接着，两只手合二为一，变成一双。我喜欢你，唯。你不知道我有多想得到你的巧克力，真的，我以为收不到了。唯的睫毛簇拥有一起，泪水还在流，但樱桃的红唇挣破了一丝微笑。我能现在拆开巧克力吗？可以。

小心翼翼拆开包装，拿出巧克力，上面洒了可可粉，化在舌尖上，一丝丝苦蔓延开来，牙齿刺进去，混进牛奶的巧克力味道中和了苦涩，浓郁地甜起来。唯的表情像拿不稳的盘子，好吃吗？皓觉得口腔太甜，嘴角忍不住扬起来，唯也来试试就好。哎？未等她思考，便吮上去。腔内的可可粉和巧克力被成双的舌头翻滚着，甜与苦纠缠不清。

皓闭上眼睛。

Fin.


	12. 美

戴上口罩和墨鏡，皓從轎車下來。閃光燈有著電影般嚇人的特效，咔嚓咔嚓地把他吞到鏡頭裡。記者圍著他，粉絲圍著記者，彷彿他就是一個沙漠的大洞，他們都圍過來，想要流進去——經紀人他們擋在他面前，硬是用身體在人群中筆直地畫出一字。人們連珠發炮的質問傳入皓的耳朵，卻是沒有進到腦子。皓滿不在乎地想到一個詞，水過無痕。琉季不知什麼時候說過的。

和學校女生玩鬧曖昧不是事情；但和同為女優的女性鬧出緋聞就是事情。被經紀人狠狠訓過一頓後，皓滿腔不耐煩的打開手機。推特鋪天蓋地都是爭執：有支持他的，也有對他失望了的。「偶像失格」、「輕浮男」、「秘密交際」，這類的字眼聞起來充滿腥氣，不是偷情的腥氣，而是失禁的流量的腥羶味。皓關掉屏幕把手機扔在一旁。照片裡的人在昏暗中只勾勒出朦朧矮小的身影，像火光茸茸的邊緣，臉上的表情則像是沾水的筆記，字跡化開來，也不清楚原本是想要寫什麼。皓覺得不像是自己，但照片裡的情境他有印象。

推特上有些人說，不再愛他了。刨開字眼，便會發現，這是一種自尊的保全。皓想像到她們打完這段文字後便把他從前的週邊扔進垃圾桶，讓他的笑臉淹沒在腐臭的食物和廢物之中。只要主動甩開手，劃出的弧度便是瀟灑。忽然想起了平時收的禮物。無論是花束、紙卡、熊娃娃，還手作的小點心，都那麼精緻漂亮，每次他都露出謙卑又滿心歡喜的樣子說謝謝，然後繼續偶像的活動——一切和從前還是那麼像，被賜予溫飽，所以需要挨打。皓是個此終如一的人。即是他不愛任何人，只要給予他好處，他就會投喂對方想要從東西。包括那位女優。沒有人比皓更單純了。也正因如此，他沒有生氣。這個情況和他拿琉酸潑自己的臉是沒分別的。因為給不了她們可以妄想的東西，好一段時間他不會收到任何禮物了。

回到學校，女生們都是在問他怎麼回事。皓按照著經紀人說的，總而言之就是否定。不否定的話她們連那點膚淺的喜愛憧憬也不會給他。皓臉上的笑容無所謂的高掛著，像鯉魚旗那樣，一會兒餒下去，一會兒又澎起來，心不在焉的人特有的強弱交替韻律。悠真感慨他處理起這種事來真是有餘裕，皓沒有接下去說是因為不在乎。餘裕這個字就像是在偌大的空間虛空一撈。無物。

家裡落下的窗簾和他待在家裡的日子一樣，一口氣多了起來，琉季說這也是為他好，反正偶像活動暫時也中止了不少，皓同意這點，只是不免對兄弟們感到抱歉。經過唯的房間，皓這才想起被工作佔據了的這兩天完全沒想起過她。推開門，唯正坐在書桌上寫作業，一副欲吻習題簿的專注樣子。皓悄息無聲的走近過去，從後面偷瞥，這才發現她正在題目的空白處塗鴉。鉛芯筆反覆來回著小小的幅度，細細地塗著，填滿了嘴巴的顏色。皓莫名覺得那黑白灰的人物有了顏色。晃著晃著，鉛芯筆吊著的小貓靜止下來。題目上的文字黑得無情，横在兔子的頭上。沒法畫下去了。皓很快樂，開口說了：受虐狂小貓的頭腦果然不怎麼好使嗎？唯整個人僵直起縮起半身，抬頭看皓彷彿看到快晴的天空變得烏雲密佈一樣。

皓君什麼時候進來的？剛剛喔，因為你太遲鈍所以什麼也沒察覺到。皓笑得像個偷了糖的孩子一樣。受虐狂小貓明明一副好孩子的模樣，但總是被我抓到在開小差呢。唯紅著臉說，皓君進來了至少說一聲啊。皓用扮鬼臉的聲音說，才不要，那是我的自由。抽走了作業簿，一邊說「明明是主人有夠嗆的時候，虧你還能這麼腦天氣地畫塗鴉呢？」唯的聲音因注入疑惑而輕飄飄的，皓君有什麼事嗎？喔？受虐狂小貓這是默認了我是你的主人嗎？沒，沒有這樣的事！皓噘起嘴，真是沒色氣的答案。下一秒堆起的皺紋又山崩下來，不過算了。吶，受虐狂小貓，我今晚想吃白汁蚌意大利面，你能現在弄一弄嗎？啊，好的。稍等一下喔。離開房間前，唯又轉頭過來，皓君有什麼事情嗎？皓把頭往後仰，然後雙手托著後腦勺。那不關你事我也沒說的義務。好啦，快點弄意粉啦，不然就吸你的血喔。唯不敢再多問了。

皓發現自己最近很喜歡看唯做料理，既非食慾也非對料理感興趣，他自己也說不出所以來——或者說，他對自己心底藏著的想法很疑惑。在料理台前的唯，頭髮總是只草草地束成馬尾，臉上也沒有任何妝容點綴，但是在皓看來卻美得不可思議。處理貝殼時微微發紅沾水的纖細指尖、因為蒸氣而熱得滲出一層薄汗的奶白肌膚、還有比剛才還要全神貫注的眼神。并不是因為它們本身漂亮而美，而是因為被賦予了另類的意義——皓搞不懂那是什麼。

有一回，皓經過客廳時看到唯在替梓包紮。梓的繃帶鬆了，而且因為在掌心劃出傷口，所以自己一個人處理不好。唯小心翼翼的用繃帶把他的掌心也蜷纏起來，一個圈一個圈的打轉，像是包禮物一樣。她嘴裡嘮嘮叨叨的問著：「這樣會痛嗎」、「會不會纏得太過緊了」、「還好嗎？」之類的句字。皓聞不到消毒藥水的味道，他只覺得那像是很甜很甜的味道，比唯的血還要甜。想起了那對母子。甜到盡頭便是澀味。皓發現此刻的自己妒嫉著梓。很後來他再次想起這件事時發現，他當時下意識就沒有覺得唯是想要從梓那兒獲得什麼好處。

晚上他回到房間後也拿出小刀在自己的手臂上割出幾個口子，傷口不規則地交錯著，像小時候的鞭痕。血湧流出來，皓不覺得有多痛，反而很焦躁。一劃好傷口，他馬上跑到唯的房間去，急匆匆的。彷彿是小孩子向大人昭示成績單一樣，直直的把手伸出來。只是雪白的不是紙張；鮮紅的不是水墨跡。唯呆然後，露出了第一次看見皓把玫瑰撕爛時的表情，彷彿被撕爛的是她。因為慌張，她拿急救箱和繃帶的手而沒有像剛才替梓做的那樣訓練有素，指尖沾到了他的血「為什麼要這樣做呢？」語氣像壞掉的水龍頭，字句就是滴滴答答掉下來的水珠。只差眼睛的水沒有沸燒開來。此刻的唯比剛才看上去還要美，甜甜的，皓沒有來由地覺得滿足。

繃帶還沒有綁好，鬆垮垮的，皓卻把手從唯那兒抽出來，印在她乾淨的臉頰上。血滲出來，她的臉像抹了橘色的腮紅。皓君？她大眼睛寫滿了不解。皓囁嚅著說「我現在，不知為何，很想這樣做。」然後把唇也貼過去。接吻。唯露出了手足無措的表情，既非害羞也非害怕，單純的混亂和不解。她的聲音發抖著：「我不是想要這樣才替皓君包紮。」「我知道唷。有夠讓人覺得生氣。」皓半真半假的嘟囔著。「別那麼自以為是了，你什麼也不想要得到，對吧？這是我想這樣做，你的意見無關緊要。」他用那只血跡斑斑的手抱著她，把下頜擱在她的肩上。視線彷彿被拉扯的向上走，不由自主地便看向鏡子。鏡子裡的人沐浴在白光下，渾身的線條忽然就明晰地勾勒出來，臉上的表情也像被洗涮過一樣，沒有嬉笑、沒有鄙視，也沒有賣弄風情，乾乾淨淨的。忽地就稚氣起來了。皓沒有來由地相信，只要能成為亞當，他好像就能搞明白什麼。

Fin.


	13. 愛、死

在那之前，每一天之中我最常思考着的是今天要不要杀了你。

第一次看到你枯在地上时，你的腿宛如折掉的时针和分针，指向两个不同的方向。地毯是羊毛的白，好像怀錶刻度的面，而你就是那精准咬合着的机械，最重要的零件。你明明不是吸血鬼，为什么这么白？我马上想到了我收藏室的蜡人偶们，对了，我认得你这副姿态，是我把已经腻烦的人偶扔掉时，她们坨在地上时呈现的歪折四肢感。你的睫毛真长，我怀疑你每眨一下眼睛都是囚犯用手指刮向墙壁，不过你刮的是空气；你在呼吸着，或轻或重，是我把残躯接合时的力度。是什么让我放弃在那一刻杀了你？

你把指甲剪得短短的，剪下的月牙型堆在一个小碗里，像极拔掉的牙齿。问，为什么要这么作？你说你喜欢制作点心，制作点心不适合留长指甲。有时候我分不清从你身上传来的甜香是你血的味道还是点心的味道。我坐在沙发而你站着把点心捧上来，我常常觉得你真下贱，像仆人一样。喜欢巧克力但不喜欢可可粉；喜欢水果但不喜欢柠檬和奇异果；喜欢马卡龙但不喜欢绿茶味。每一次骂完你后，讨厌的东西又消失了一件，我在向你步步进迫——但其实这样说或者不太对，应该说是你在愈来愈走向我。把名为“我”的这一本书一页一页翻下去，直至书皮。我几乎要笑出来，笑这样子真恶心，笑自己觉得恶心却不觉得讨厌。

和你走在街上，可丽饼店有好多搭配。我在犹豫要选哪个时，你说奏人君是想要C搭配吗？C搭配是香蕉、曲奇、巧克力酱、奶油、手指饼。我刚刚正在看D和E，D和E要不就没曲奇，要不就没香蕉，而你为我指出了C。点了C，问你，为什么会知道？你露出一副最傻的模样，因为上次做的巧克力酱搭配的香蕉奶油班戟，奏人君相当中意的样子。你老是盯着我看，你的偷窥癖连我的舌头也不放过，但是还是有好事的。两人手中各自拿着可丽饼，我的是巧克力酱，你的是草莓酱，你笑了，有什么好笑？你说，这很像酷洛米和美乐蒂，我为你的联想哑口无言。以为你又把我当笨蛋看，想要生气，你又补充，这样是很要好的样子，成双成对。我觉得对你这种智力低下的人生气太不值得，咬了一口你的草莓可丽饼，你露出了疑惑的表情，这是我对你的报復。

我总是对泰迪抱怨下雨天，我们都讨厌那种感觉，水珠溅在落地窗，把世界缩小地吞下去，然后再让它拉长变成更小更小的世界。无数的水珠像无数颗大大小小的眼球。忽然想起上次在浴室吸你的血，你双腿之间正在流血，手指呈人字，小心翼翼推开了两边柔软的门，探出了一条走向花园的小径。我的手指抽出来，充满了红色的果冻，你的脸上湿漉漉的，刚哭过来的模样，实在记不清你有没有哭过，还是只是洗头时水淋到脸。我把果冻抹在你脸上，你马上化开了它们，是怜司把药粉掺到水里时慢慢的变色。你乖巧得一动也不动，我差点以为你死了。我把手指塞到你嘴里，你反射性地含住，我才知道你还活着。我永远记得那个雨夜，我的手指也是这样探进去母亲大人的胸膛，她也和你一样，丝毫没有感到被冒犯的反抗。她的双唇像白百合，是我没有见过的陌生模样。我彷彿是被好奇心驱使的，为她重新涂上口红，她没有动。雨水在她的身体上跳舞，把红色踩烂，踢走，遂渐抚平至原来的白。不知道在大雨之中呆了多久，我只是静静把母亲大人的手抱着胸前，我想我的动作很像是人类把雏鸟之类的东西捧着。从来没能独占母亲大人这么久，我太过高兴，快乐地笑了出声，直到笑声如断弦，老旧的留声机也嘎然而止时，我才点了火。我不清楚那是不是应该被命名为幸福的心情，但是我清晰地记得，我当时心想：那是我人生感觉最好的一刻。除此之外再也没有感受过类似的东西，所以应该就是了——我那时第一次明白死亡以更美丽的形式呈现生命。

礼人说，我比起活着的人更喜欢死了的人，我觉得他说得不错。把手伸进去浸泡尸体的液体时，我感觉非常好，如果人能回归羊水一定也是这种感受。思考着要装上怎样的齿轮，搭配怎样的洋装，一整天又过去了。有时候我回到蜡人偶室，枯下去，看到自己在碑上刻下的完成日期，才能回想起过去与那段时间有关的人和事。每一个活祭品新娘都穿着由我搭配出来的漂亮礼服以及珠宝。所有人都静止不动，没有一丁点噪音。就算是人类世界的模特儿，也总不能永远不动不是吗？——由我一手创造出来，这庞大的、保鲜的美丽构图。我抱着泰迪，问他，开心吗？他说非常，我也笑了，真开心。其实在心底深处我知道，这个问题我端去她们之中任何一个，她们都会给出这样从答案。其实泰迪和她们是一样的——没有灵魂的东西永远不会反驳我。我的玩具箱会永远添置新的玩具，这可能要直到我死去的那一天为止，这么想着，我快乐地哼着歌，心碎无比。

不知什么时候起，我在心情糟糕时会想到你，在你身上我读到了要找你通常便要走到厨房去的密码。你站在料理台前低着头，浅金的鬈发挡去脸，像垂枝樱，忽然觉得你头发的颜色好像是加了奶油和白砂糖的蛋浆。我自动起把你的身体当成是甜点：淡粉色的肌肤是绵花糖、蔷薇色的眼珠是草莓味的棒棒糖、果冻的双唇是太妃糖——而翻开你的血肉，你的鲜血，就是我的主食。不确定对你的食欲更大，还是想保存你美丽的渴求更大。讨厌和活人做的事，我却突然萌生了和你一起或者可以接受的想法。你的抵抗宛如被挤压的布偶，棉芯拼命抵着我的手，当我放松力度时你弹回去的力度很轻。你的身体很烫，想起了为母亲点火时的温度，那些与吸血鬼无缘的东西，是你把我点燃了，我感到相当温暖。你的呼吸像礼人的钢琴声，缥缈如羽毛，像真真切切的存在着，吐出来的温度是和我一样的欲望。你的眼睛不是最美丽的，我见过许多比你更奇特颜色的瞳眸，但我望进你的眼，几乎想要溺死在里面。并非无机质的反射，我能明确说出，你的眼里只有我。是褒义还是贬义的情绪？你长在脸上的腮红和浸湿的声音在告诉我答案。你的顺从是五线谱的横线，理所当然存在着、但你的心跳却如此高亢，每一个音符从原本的地方跳过去就是你心脏的悸动，我的悸动。

你睡着时像死了一样。我一边托着腮，一边玩着你的头发。你的头发是天然的卷曲，我的手指穿过去时，发绡的弧度刚好缠在指尖。忽然想到，母亲大人只注意着唱歌时的我，只有唱歌时，我才挣脱透明色，在母亲大人的世界里有了色彩。我曾经觉得距离就是一件费劲的代名词。我静静看着你，觉得你好美，我屏着呼吸，你真是太美了，我好想就这样掐住你的脖子，在你的脖子上絟上让你只属于我的项圈。其实不是很好吗？你会就这样永远地美丽下去，而我也会永远地拥有着你。你有时候会被绫人他们骚扰，而我骂的对象永远是你。你知道为什么吗？你的腿真是非常碍事。我有想过乾脆让你走不了算了，但是那样你就会非常丑，我觉得不好。你真的不会离开我吗？说起来，你为什么会在我身边？我的美德是不求甚解，只是一昧焦虑的想着今天会不会就是我对你动手的一天。只要把你杀掉。我思考着，不会太痛苦，因为一下下就好。在我这么想着时，你醒来了。

早上好，奏人君。你这么说着，把头磕在我的胸膛。你的嘴唇、睫毛，轻轻刮着我，好像我就是你的墙。忽然有了让你飞不出去的实感，我的手像蛇扭动着身体钻回洞里去，也收进被子里。我问你，想听我唱歌吗？你微微抬起脸，左脸被我的胸膛挤出小小的婴儿肥，你的眼睛好大，有着对万物好奇的感觉。你笑着问我愿意为你唱吗？我说当然。闭上眼睛，轻轻哼着，实在也没有那时近乎深情的卖力，如果母亲大人听到，一定会听得出我是在敷衍。完了，我紧张地拉开了眼睛的一小撮缝，让光明倾泻进来。你五官的线条太柔和，是原本就是这样还是因为温柔的表情？你说奏人君的声音真好听。突然觉得你好可怜，即使对我那如施舍之物的轻哼也珍而重之。把你比喻成动物的话，我想你就是森林的雌鹿。你虽然娇小得像白兔，但白兔逃得太快，而你的本质是近乎忍耐的温驯。我说，你是真的喜欢我，我可以这样相信吗？

从蜡人偶室上来时，嗅到由厨房里传出来的香甜味道。有白砂糖和奶油的味，听着那起伏的搅拌声，我思忖着今天你又会弄怎样的甜点给我。你用着那不怎么用惯的搅拌机，慌慌张张地调整着按钮，奶油如雪花飘零的溅到小巧的鼻尖。这样的你也非常惹人怜爱，我快乐地笑了出声。你回过头来，惊讶我为什么在这里，因为想你了，我这么说着时，你的脸红得像苹果。问你今天是什么甜点，你摇了摇头，不是今天喔。我发出了疑惑的声音，你继续笑，明天是奏人君的生日，所以我想要亲手为奏人君做生日蛋糕。我几乎要忘记生日，在吸血鬼漫长的日子之中最不值得庆幸的一个节日。然而现在我很高兴你能记得，为什么呢？我捧起你的手，舔去你手上沾着的奶油，你没有为绫人和礼人做吧？你慌慌张张地说没有。我笑了。其实我当然知道，明知故问是对可爱的你的刁难，拼命想表达喜欢我的你也相当惹人怜爱。

我把蜡人偶室锁上，然后把钥匙烧掉。有了你的话，我再也不需要这些。我第一次明白了，你是最奇妙的学问，死亡是喜剧的道理在你身上不管用。

Fin.


	14. 柔波

结婚时只顾着举行仪式，没有照过婚纱相。上大学第一年，绫人拿了好成绩，一起庆功宴时，他一边摩挲着唯的手——准确来说是她无名指上的戒指，一边问，想要照吗？婚纱相。问他，为什么突然想起这事呢？绫人赌气似的把饮品推开一旁，好像这碍着他们的对话了。本大爷打工也储了钱，让你去拍上一两张不是什么事。不是回答的回答，唯的橘色唇蜜仍然咬合着杯子边缘，和她一样无声。我说，你觉得呢。玩完她的戒指，他开始游移到她的指甲油。上周她在涂时他还一昧作弄她，抱着他的背，未乾的珊瑚色指甲油涂在他的黑夹衣，甲油有闪粉，细细亮亮的，像极划穿黑夜的星辰，却是粉红泡泡的梦幻。绫人还是这么孩子气，他爱人的方式就是让你困扰——唯心想，是不是有人对他说了什么了？那个对象可能是礼人或者怜司。她悄悄把他们手的齿轮咬合在一起，笑说，想再次看看绫人君穿新郎服的样子。绫人眉心的皱纹堆又漾开，拉扯着嘴型：笨蛋。

除了婚纱还要选其他晚礼服，绫人把手在她身上滑溜了一下，取笑她一点承托力也没有。涂了睫毛膏的长眼睫瞪直到双眼皮的摺线，她赌气地别过脸继续选晚礼服。喂。嗯？戳了戳她的背，在她想转过脸来时把脸凑近过去——唔？呀，平胸女，你真是大胆呢，这可是你自己吻过来的喔，这就算是原谅了吧。他笑得像流氓一样痞气又无赖，唯的脸和雪白的脖子变成两截色。

选了几套裙子，其中一套是胸口敞开的玫瑰马甲礼服，颜色是粉红的，裙摆像中世纪裙子那样澎蓬起来。在他面前转了一圈，裙，怎样？绫人斩钉截铁的说不好。觉得有点委屈，不死心问他，不好看吗？绫人拿手指弹了她的额头，露太多，手随意摁在背上，一扫，全部都是她凉凉的白肉，裙子的剪裁是背后镂空。店员还在看着，唯不好意思，反正也只有绫人君——才怪，摄影师不是人吗？那把摄影师换成是女嘛。那倒也不是不可以。绫人支吾起来，装作大方认可了。唯快乐地笑出声。

付了钱后便是选日期，绫人大学的课多，选来选去，只有他生日那一天得空。坐在轿车里，唯盯着那张发票，来来回回看，像要把那黑色的小字崁进脑海。问她看什么，她偎到他肩膀，软声软语低喃，那天想要和绫人君庆祝生日。别说这么可爱的话，小心我在这里办了你。唯的纯银长耳坠小小地哆嗦了一下，血色晕上来——虽然她心知轿车司机永远都是死人。绫人亲热起来倒不是不分场合，而是像知识分子三句不离政治，单纯的显摆。他的手滑到她肩膀时顺势把她的头发缠到食指，生日什么的年年都能过，没什么大不了，而且这样子过生日也不错。为什么？捏了她的脸一下，品尝晚礼服的你也不赖。这句像脱了一半的衣服，单纯又邪恶，唯正想开口抗议，绫人把嘴吮了上来，气息交融了一下，他把下巴搁在她肩，小声说，你不愧是本大爷的新娘。绫人君？他低声说，很想快点到生日的那一天，然后把脸埋进她颈窝。

去年过生日时，绫人说要带她到魔界的别宅，不是他们举办婚礼的那一座。他把手抱在胸前，说，反正都是过生日，还是两个人好，连庆祝的日子也要呆在有那些傢伙还是免了。更何况，礼人和奏人也是差不多的日子，万一他们缠着你说生日礼物是要吸你的血什么就恶心了。唯笑得乐不可支，绫人不禁提高声音反问她有什么好笑。不，不，我只是太高兴，谢谢你，绫人君。欲吻他的脸时被他用食指抵住，绫人笑说，别把唇蜜抹在本大爷的脸上，笨蛋。唯鼓起腮，这是护唇用的、没有颜色。还不是一样，黏死了。想要反驳时他在她脸上快速印了一下，然后又像偷腥猫那样马上拉开了距离。要吻也是由我来，笨蛋。唯想，他总是习惯做主动的一方。

下了车，这座城堡相比起主宅显然地小。绫人牵着她的手，一边说，以前我们常常来这边玩。我们？和礼人还有奏人啦。门推进去，有二层高，房间好多，大理石的磁砖亮得倒映着她，墙壁像土黄色的厚呢窗帘，上面有着细细的大理士革纹，古董装饰在不同地方，没有灰尘的头纱。好久没能两人独处，唯坐在沙发上，一边让出大腿让他假寐，一边揉着他的太阳穴。最近都不好受吧，大学报告那么多。还行，那点小事本大爷能应付来。绫人君很棒，努力着的你最帅气了，可是。她的手转而轻抚着他的头发。我更加希望你累了时说累，不然我也还会很难受，好吗？绫人慢慢睁开眼睛，在这样舒心的时候他竟然会想到那个女人来，如果是她的话就不会这么说吧。绫人想到，他好像没有在她面前服软的回忆，科迪莉娅希望他挺起胸膛，真烦。绫人君？什么也没有，手别停下来。啊，嗯。绫人的视线在天花板浮游，上面的油画是他从小到大都熟悉的，他心想，这点程度就累了真是太逊了，他绝对不会跟她说的。

忽然注意到她的视线周围走，问她，想去逛吗？唯摇了摇头，小声说，只是在想小时候的绫人君会在这里做什么。绫人马上砸嘴，有够无聊，沉默了一阵，他忽然说，和奏人还有礼人玩捉迷藏。唯抬起头望，说，这里的确好大，很适合玩呢。绫人忽地就起来了，他表情亮了，对了，我有个好主意！好主意？唯经常觉得绫人的好点子和她所想的不一样。嗯，平胸女，你要和本大爷玩捉迷藏吗？当然，被抓到就要吸血。唯张大了五官。可是，这么大个人还玩这个怪害羞的。少啰嗦！反正这里什么人都没有只有我和你嘛！但我也不会吸血，如果绫人君被我抓到我也没好处呀。唯坚持道。啊？明明是平胸女还挺有自信嘛。好过份，我小时候玩捉迷藏很在行的。反正本大爷才不会被你这个呆钝平胸女给抓住，那好，你先来当鬼！

唯把脸埋在手心，数字在她口中像断线的细珠串，一颗一颗滑下去。完了，她扬起脸，左顾右盼。最先想到的是沙发的缝、楼梯下的不起眼处、陈列酒瓶的吧台下面、门、还有就是窗帘的后面——都没有。唯不断在城堡里绕来绕去，这里可真是太大了。推开二楼的一个小房间，是个玩具室，可爱的大型玩偶们在你推我搡，唯的脑海自动描绘起绫人他们小时候的模样，小腿坨下来，长裙在铺在地毯上像在水舒展开来花，唯抱起一个玩偶，很旧了，被扯下了猫耳，不知为何直觉得是绫人弄的，笑了出声。把玩偶们叠好时，忽然手指摸到了什么。唯慌慌张张的拿开玩偶——绫人君？玩偶下躺着的绫人砸了砸嘴，叹了口气，真无聊，没想到你还有一两下子，这么快被找到。唯还是掩饰不住惊讶，她从来不觉得这里有什么不妥。为什么会想着躲在这种地方？很难呼吸的哦？绫人一边支起身体一边挠着头，废话，当然是这里不容易被找到嘛！你这傢伙也只是误打误撞才找到来不是吗！以前连礼人那傢伙也抓不到本大爷的。以前的意思是——绫人君以前也是躲在这个地方吗？对，嘛，那个时候还是小鬼，体型小多了，也更适合躲藏。

绫人没有说的是，那一次捉迷藏谁也没能找到他，他也就那样在那儿睡着了，醒来时，科迪莉娅已经带着礼人和奏人上了马车回主宅去了。她说，就算放着不管，绫人差不多时候也会自己走出来，到时候再让使魔送他回家就好。绫人听完后，告诉管家，明天才回家。把自己双腿抱着钉在沙发上，水晶灯好刺眼；然后光着脚丫上二楼去，回到玩具室，空蕩蕩得不自然；他又跌在玩偶里，蠕动着的躲在里面。绫人想起那些恶作剧的礼物盒，打开一个巨大的盒子然后又是一个比较小的盒子，之后又会一个盒子。直到最后，直正装着礼物的只有巴掌大的小小盒子。伤感发芽成生气，他很早就知道她不爱他了。觉得这些盒子好玩的人都好蠢，他真想揍他们一顿。这哪里好玩了？一开始就是一个小盒子也没关系，为什么要装成大盒子的样子？这太蠢了。乾脆装作不想回家比较聪明一点。绫人垂下了想要伸向科迪莉娅的手，变成狠力的关门，尚嫌不足，再逃到玩偶之中——只要没人找到我就好了，他忽然这么想。

绫人君？唯的手触碰他的脸，绫人才从回忆浮上来，看清了现实的轮廓。你怎么啦？没事。绫人抱过她。

为什么说要玩？好像是怕黑的人偏要进鬼屋，奇妙的自虐心里。他想了想，下意识反驳。

不，其实他——

「还要玩吗？」  
「不玩了。」

生日的那一天从早上就忙得不可开交，四处折腾换礼服和转移阵地，直到傍晚在海边时才照完最后一张。向摄影师道了谢告别，绫人马上伸了个懒腰打呵欠。

吹着海风，唯粉红色的裙子像水母那样胖了又瘪，瘪了又胖，裙摆留了沙滩的泥沙的吻痕，摄影师却说这样更有美。绫人把西装外套和鞋子也脱了，随便扔到一旁，唯的笑容被头发轻拂着。干嘛笑成这样子。对不起，我只是觉得，这样才有绫人君的风格。我也觉得，西装什么真的与我不适合到极点。走近到她身边，拨开被风吹过的头发，像掀开头纱，露出她完整的一张白脸。我说，还有时间嘛，不急着回去。他这句是邀请。唯点了点头说好。牵着手，他们都光着脚丫踩在柔软的沙子上，夕阳西沉，天蓝被橘色泼成一片粉霞，沙子的温度像刚升腾起来却又灭掉的火，很舒服。绫人很小心翼翼才不踩到她的裙子，真是的，穿着这种东西你不觉得辛苦吗？啊，对不起，跘到绫人君了吗？笨蛋，干嘛拉开距离，你只管走你的路就好，本大爷才不会那么逊。唯挽着绫人的手，提起裙摆，她继续回答绫人的问题，裙子很漂亮，虽然是有点麻烦，但还是喜欢。绫人仰天叹了一口气，女人真是无聊透顶。什么嘛，明明说要来拍照的是绫人君。绫人决定敷衍过去。他无限想起刚才拍单人照时，唯两手提起裙摆向前小跑，粉红的薄纱雾了她的身影，然后又降下来，她转了一圈，裙子像海浪，而她就是漩涡，把他视线吸进去的漩涡。他既爱怜，又恍惚。

差不多走到离夕阳最近的地方，他们开始向浅水的方向走，海浪轻轻拍打着脚裸时，他们的脚步停了下来。绫人定定看着唯，然后动作极慢的吻过去。唇蜜的甜味和海风扑上来的咸味混在一起感觉很奇怪。海浪拍打着沙子的声音在耳畔萦绕不去，她眼底里的情绪蕩漾开来。绫人轻笑着问，想要我怎样做？她的脸烫得很，不确定上面的是腮红还是血色，她小声说：想要绫人君。这句话和想要被吸血是同样行为，两个意思。那往这边来吧，他这么说，引领着她往海的方向走。想要说，裙子会弄湿，绫人回眸过来，傍晚的淡光茸茸的勾勒他，他美得不可思议。力气一眸间拉耷下去，被海浪沖走了，唯呆呆地让他拉着手，直到海水浸泡着他们的大腿。捧着她的脸，他低声呢喃着，偶尔这样也不错。她马上想起当初在家里游泳池时的事，他们第一个吻。裙摆随着海浪散开来，像纱雾，澎起来时像一个让人恨不得戳破的泡泡，分不清是想浮还是想沉。他的嘴唇与她的脖子连结起来，丝丝的温热和腥味，啊，她张开嘴，却没叫出声，只是听着自己的喘息声。

他对水只有不好的回忆。

那一天，绫人一如既往打开笔电时，礼人不知怎的凑到他身边。他喜欢对爱情发表意见高论，一向如是。绫人没有理会他。直至他唠唠叨叨说到他和唯没有新婚实感时，他啪嗒啪嗒落在键盘上的旋律才被打断，音节歪错。马上删了那个打错的字，扬起脸问他什么意思。礼人只是笑嘻嘻的说，只是觉得和以前什么都一样而已。绫人君现在也是靠着那个人的钱养小贱人，真是想不明白你哪里像丈夫了，平时又不懂浪漫。我是小贱人早就和别的更可靠的男人跑了。

绫人永远记得科迪莉娅对她的情人说，他们要变得更出色才能配得起她。虽然早就不记得她当时的神态和表情，但那字句和声音以生命的形态存在于他体内，在他生命扎根。绫人不喜欢唯主动，更确切来说是他害怕，害怕自己习惯，他清楚她爱他，可他常常觉得唯哪天不再主动时他会很难看。紧紧拥抱着她，他觉得现实与过去切割开来了，那种感觉很好。脚下是清澈得透明的海水，无限想起了淡紫的色彩，他拒绝承认的绝望。绫人抱着唯，慢慢瘫痪下去，她身体早就软绵绵，没了力气，与他一同沉沦。

他要盖过这一切。

Fin.


	15. 你眼中倒映的世界

捏住我的那只手，就像是要把无力感捏爆。

琉季君离开房间后，我下了床，溜进皓君的房间。

被单是黑色的，一个人坐在上面，像飘在黑色大海的浮木。手来回扫，扫不出涟漪，只有沙沙的声音。我熟悉这种声音，是每次皓君把我压在床上吸血时，我的小腿紧挨着他，然后为了缓解痛苦的慢慢把脚伸出去往床上施力的声音。

每次我以为我缺氧得快要死时，他都会收手。然后温柔地看着我休息、去睡觉。按照着他的心情，我死去又活来。

贫血基本和断掉四肢没有分别，连坐着读书、在房间站着一阵子也做不到，很快就会想躺下来。我发现即使皓君不监视我，我也走不出这个房间。皓君咬着我的脖子、手腕，口水留下来的牙印便是我的项圈、首铐。

「真的受不了的话，受虐狂小猫要不要杀了我看看？」

他居高临下的俯视着我，给予我杀他的权利。我心想，他在等待我否定他的一瞬间。他知道我不会，我一张嘴说不要，我接下来便会失去话语的主导权——『你是爱着我，才这样说的。因为你爱着我，所以不会想伤害我；因为你爱着我，所以我做什么你也会接受。』只要我尝试反驳他的话，他就会摆出天高地阔的脸，说：你要么就是淫乱，谁都可以；要么就是伪善，装作圣女大人。这两者都是我所不想承认的。皓君说过他自己很笨，什么都不明白。我一方面深深感到我被他的无知嚼在嘴里，撕开理智和正常认知，一方面又觉得没人比他更会无意识的狡诈了。处处都没有路，我只能说我爱他，其实也不确定这是不是应该称之为爱。我原来对爱的认知是镜子一般的清水，当他连珠发炮的向我发问时，我感觉有什么别的东西流进水里，搅呀揽，和脑子一样眩晕。

印象最深刻的那一天，皓君跟我说完他的故事，抱着泣不成声的我。我抽答抽答的，一句安慰的话也说不出来，可是皓君却对我这副样子动容了。头一次没有因为我的同情而责备我。他说「当你说我是可怜的，我便真的觉得自己是个可怜的人」——现在想想也觉得自己那时很笨，为什么没有早点察觉到呢？我是一个被爱着、被守护长大的人，任何想法，乃至话语，都是上而下的。更显得皓君难堪。皓君不讨厌我的眼泪，是因为只有满脸是泪的我，才真正坐在了他的旁边，和他同样的高度。当昴君把选择权交给我时，我第一时间想到皓君的脸。想到那天他在房间里阴森的说着：连你也要疏远我吗？后来才意识到，皓君无意识把我划到他那边去。这话听上去真像全世界人都抛弃了他，连我，一个他觉得是他同伴的人都要舍弃他。这么想好自以为是，可是除了这个解释想不到别的了。我潜意识选择了皓君，可是嘴巴却没法好好说出口。太像同情，太失礼了。

第一次听到他说「我这种人死了你也没什么吧」的说法时，我真切地感受到这个人虽然对自己的美貌自信，却没有骄傲。皓君只能以我一次次拼上性命救下他这件事来感受自己在我身上的价值，然后阔面大嘴地写上「爱」的标题。躺在床上，看着他天真无邪的睡颜，我忽然就好想哭。一起和他睡这段时间太安静美好了。只要这个人睁开眼睛，我便要随时随地的提心吊胆——铅珠笔、被单、窗户、镜子。只要他一发作，什么东西都可以拿来自残。一边推开着自己性命的皓君，却一边确认着他之于我的价值、确认着自己有没有被我所爱。彷彿精神上的渴望被肉体上的渴望还要来得古老而孤独。我不确定这是出于皓君本人的意愿，还是因为这是和我是「夏娃」有关。每一次想问时，皓君都像说别人的事一样说这和我无关，我只需要做的就是给出回答而已，一切一切，皆取决于我。感觉一切又回到了原点。

我到底爱不爱你？是不是只要你是出于你个人的意愿地渴求我的爱，我便能轻易说出我爱你？你别说爱人方式，连对感情认知的方式也如此扭曲：一边露出乞求的可怜神色，一边把手瞄进了我的脖子。只要我说不，我就会葬身在你手似的。我觉得我决不可能爱上一个不爱我的人，但是现在——从你疯狂的漩涡游离出来上岸的这一刻，我感到孤独。我想像到自己浑身湿漉漉，好像是被你扭曲的话语所夹着的口水舔出来的，怎么也乾不掉。隻身一人背负着这种黏湿的感觉，还不如再一次跳进你的大海，跳进你的漩涡。想起你和我在床上，四只伸直的腿流汇交缠着。你让我折起双腿，然后马上用你的脚掌去合上我的，我们你推我搡着，脚趾蜷起似乎也是想要合十，你笑得真开，说像是用脚去祈祷。我马上明白你是在讽刺我的信仰。反覆地说着我既脏亦污，你不知道，我也开始对自己的宗教死心，对命运随心糟蹋自己这件事低下了头，那种感觉像无家可归。现在的心情好怀念，原来和那时是一样的：你把我当成了一个目标，而我把你当成了一个新家。我害怕你，却无法恨你，也习惯了呆在你身边。就算头脑明白你真是相当可恶，我也有预感自己会呆在你身边。这么一想，我真想念自己那被剥夺了的正常思考，现在的我连死亡也不怎么害怕，都是因为你每天唠唠叨叨着去死，却只为看我的反应。你像一个炸弹专家，肚内有计时器，知道该什么时候按停所以心安理得。你有没有想过我真的会为你而死？你说你自己轻，可我要说不，你压下来的不是体重，而是一身疑问的重量——我竟然也不知道自己这样的心情算不算爱了。

我从黑海滑下，柔软的地毯托着脚，对我重新踩在地面感到欣慰。翻翻找找，从柜子找到了一把小刀，擦得发亮的银面朦胧地倒映着自己的模样，看不太清。我静静心想，不能这样下去，再这样下去我会疯的。然后把刀子藏在身手，悄悄离开房间。

Fin.


	16. 異國旅行

「好冷……」

「修……今天圍巾也沒有戴，那是當然吧。」

「吵死了……這個國家的室外和室內的溫差太大了，進進出出的脫下來太麻煩了……」

某個異國的街上。

剛從車站出來，冷風就撲騰上來，就像有刀子在刮臉一樣。修眉宇緊鎖，本能地縮起身體。早知道白天和夜晚溫差會這麼大的話，就算麻煩也好，他也會穿著圍巾出來。

「你為什麼那麼矮啊，再高一點就能擋風了……」

「我能替修擋風的話可就要和悠真君差不多高大了，修覺得那也沒關係嗎？」

知道修是因為極度不適下瞎說話，所以唯只是苦笑著回應。

「哈……和那傢伙一樣高……？」

修的腦海中，浮現了和悠真等身高的唯的想像圖。

「……好噁心。」

「真是的！明明是修自己先提出來的！」

唯漲紅著臉，停下了腳步。

「怎麼了？」

唯一語不發的，把頸上的圍巾脫下來。

「はい，暫時用這個吧。」

「……那你呢？」

「我沒有所謂啊，反正很快就回到酒店去了。」

「……不用了。你自己留著吧。」

「欸？修不是很冷嗎？」

「你才是，臉都凍紅了，一副傻樣。」

修把圍巾重新系到她的脖子上，因為系得挺隨便，所以不小心把唯的半張臉像忍者那樣遮起來。看上去很呆憨。

「噗……」

「真是的，修！」

回到酒店後，被那溫暖的暖氣包圍，修馬上脫力的倒在床上。

「好累……」

「是是。」

唯蹲下來，把他隨便脫的大衣和鞋子都收拾好。順便打開行李箱，把今天購物買的東西都放進裏面。

基本上這兩天的日程來說，還是唯的東西買得比較多，可是因為今天去了古董店，買了幾張黑膠唱片，所以唯難得地在除了整理他的衣服和日用品以外打開了修的行李箱。

「修，你肚不肚餓啊？」

唯看了看手錶，現在才剛七時，可是因為今早逛得太開心了，沒有用午餐，所以現在比較肚餓。

本來修就是對吃飯不怎麼上心的人，他不提，她也忘了這事。

「好累……一會再說吧。」

修維持著這個把臉埋在床上的姿勢，悶聲說。

「好吧。」

唯坐到床的另一則，拿搖控打開了電視。剛好現在播到新年前夕的娛樂綜藝節目。唯從背包掏出今天旅行時買的點心，小口小口嚼起來。

因為是從某間著名的法式菓子店買來的點心，所以唯吃的時候不禁露出了幸福的表情。

「那個，也給我吃點。」

不知什麼時候醒來的修揚起了臉，這麼說。

「はい。」

「唔。」

宛如向小動物投食一樣，唯小心翼翼的把點心遞到他的嘴邊，修只需要做的，只是張大嘴巴。

雖然臉上依然沒有什麼表情變化，但修很少要求去分吃的，所以唯察覺到他應該是挺中意這個點心的。

「修，平時不是討厭吃甜食嗎？」

「這個的甜度與苦度剛剛好。挺中和的。」

「苦啊……奏人君不怎麼喜歡的，這個當作手信買回去的話，果然還是會被他發脾氣吧。」

唯苦笑著說。

「那個歇斯底里的傢伙就別管他了，本來也沒有義務買給他們。」

修享受著唯的投食服務，翻身轉了個姿勢。

「嗯，說的也是呢。那我們把手信的份也吃掉吧。」

「自私的女人。」

修輕笑著說。

唯的食指輕輕抹了抹他沾上碎屑的嘴角，然後含在嘴裏，臉紅著說「怎麼這樣，我有好好和修分享的喔。」

「那種事我知道，所以才是啊。」

修稍微撐起了手肘，靠在枕頭上。

「以前你可不是這樣的，有什麼都會說“也分誰一份吧”這樣子，到了現在，只成了“我們”呢。」

「因為修是特別的嘛。」

唯鼓起腮，有點不滿的說。

「我知道。」

修愉快的笑說。

兩人一邊靠在枕頭上看節目，一邊默默分享點心。鏡頭轉到新年在外面聚集的人群時，修開口了。

「喂，這樣好嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我是說不去外面參加跨年，只留在酒店好嗎？你挺期待吧。」

「可是剛才說想要回酒店的不是修嗎？」

「別管這個，你回答就是了。」

唯把視線投向電視，想了一陣，她說了。

「人好多，而且很冷的樣子。」

「也是呢。」

修無力的笑說。

不知道什麼時候，唯也和自己一樣，染上了這種懶怠的色彩，連去旅行這些應該抓緊機會四處逛逛的情況，也變得有這樣的思考。可是修不討厭這種感覺。

手機忽然震動起來，修點開了屏幕。

「來電？」

唯探頭過來，問。

「不，Line的群組。憐司他們的賀年訊息。」

「啊，說起來這裏比日本慢上幾個小時啊。」

「是啊。」

修關掉手機，打呵欠道。

「修，不回覆訊息嗎？」

「不了，打字也好麻煩。」

靠在她的肩頭上，他這麼囁嚅道。

唯看著他的樣子，忽然說。

「總覺得其實是另一種時差呢。」

「嗯？什麼？」

「不，什麼也沒有。」

她微笑著，這麼說。

——兩人的愛和別人隔開來，就是時差☆

Fin.


	17. 漫展打工

「……。」

「哈……你在鬧什麼別扭？」

「沒事。」

唯鼓起臉頰，別過頭。

漫展結束後，兩人來到了台場用晚餐。

這間意大利餐廳建在二樓，他們又是坐在露天的位置，剛好可以眺望外面歐式優雅風格的人工美景，本來對情侶而言應該是絕妙氣氛的用餐場所才是。

只是——修眼前的戀人，心情卻不怎麼好的樣子。

她難得安靜下來不主動跟他說話，修卻不覺得清淨，反而對這個狀況有點抗拒。

多少知道是什麼原因。

「你還在為那件事生氣？那個的話，你最後不是也很舒服嗎？你生什麼氣啊。」

外面商場的假天花板顏色不斷改變，這會變成夕陽的粉霞，修有點不確定是唯臉紅了還是燈光的顏色照著，但直覺告訴他，兩者都有。

「才不是那個問題！」

對這個話題起了反應，唯總算是看過來修這邊了。

其實她只是稍微高音了一點，但卻是一瞬間露出了尷尬的表情，清了清嗓子，歇力用平靜的口吻嘀咕道「看這個樣子，修根本沒有反省嘛。」

「所以說，我到底要反省什麼？」

修用托著下巴，懶懶的說。

唯忍了忍，不想在公眾場合提那些事，可是修那近乎無賴的無辜模樣也讓她非常不甘心。

「……為什麼要在其他人面前做那種事啊！萬一被發現了怎辦？」

想了想，她用了避重就輕的含糊字眼道。

對於這質問，修用絲毫不愧疚的理直氣壯語氣說「沒辦法吧，你穿著那麼工口的服裝，我怎可能沒反應啊。還是說，你覺得我不對你興奮比較好？」

回想起她今天的打扮，修覺得自己的行為真的再理所當然不過了。

頭箍像兔子的樣子，裙子超短、別說蹲下身了，稍微動一動感覺就會看光的樣子，小腹和T-back也完全露出來——完全的痴卝女打扮。

修雖然對宅文化和動漫什麼的一竅不通，但看到可愛的戀人穿成這樣，還是感到相當興奮。

不如說，是個男人都會應該會覺得有性吸引力。所以剛才在會場裏才有一堆人把視線瞟向唯，絕對不僅僅是因為角色的原因。

那種視線莫名讓修不爽，所以忍不住就毛手毛腳了。

唯雖然嚇了一跳，但還是默默忍受著，擠出禮貌性的微笑應對客人。

說實話，如果唯真的討厭，修早就停手了。

可是那浮起生理淚水的眼瞳、滿臉潮紅的反應，以及輕微崩潰的餘裕表情，無一不在告訴他她也興奮起來了。

真是個超級大變態。

明明一副認真好孩子的清純模樣，卻是無言允許他對她上下其手。簡直就在說「請再對我做多一點過份的事。」

所以修也只是如她所願的，在休息室實現彼此的欲望而已。

穿著色卝情打扮的唯，比平時更誘人，所以修一改平時讓她自己動的習慣，把她摁在身下自己主動了。

官能的光景，結合對剛剛那些把視線在唯身上掃來掃去的男人們的回想，使征服欲在修的腦中膨脹開來，直接轟飛了理性。

就像幼稚的小鬼一樣，藉此誇示主權。

然後現在，在這樣爽得頭腦發麻的過後，卻是一面不高興的唯。

「也不是這樣……修能高興的話我當然也很高興，可是，可是當時這麼多人，萬一被人發現了……」

說著說著，唯露出有點委屈的樣子低下頭。

修嘆了一口氣。

「笨蛋。你以為我會讓那種事發生嗎？分寸我還是有的。」

「唔姆……」

「ほら，甜品上來了，快吃吧。」

他們說著話的同時，侍應也上了甜品，注意到這點的修，趁著這個攻勢進一步分散唯的注意力。

咬了一口芝士蛋糕，唯還是有點芥蒂的樣子，沒法很開懷的吃。

果然還是沒法像平時那樣比較輕易糊弄過去啊，修這麼想著，從旁邊的購物紙袋掏出了某件東西。

「はい。」

「這，這是——」

看到他放到桌子的某樣東西後，唯的眼睛亮了起來。

是一對掌心大的小巧柴犬娃娃，一只黃色，一只棕色。

「きなこちゃん和あんこくん！」

唯的眼睛亮起來。

「剛才離開了一陣，就是見到了這個。我覺得你應該會喜歡，所以就買下來了。」

修撓了撓頭，這麼說。

對於唯的喜好，他還是有上心的。雖然剛才買的時候是抱著「這次大概沒有辦法被輕易原諒所以先買禮物做保險」的心態，但是就算是放在平時，修也會送給她的。

「謝謝你，修！」

小心翼翼捧著兩只娃娃，唯漾開了燦爛的笑容。

看著那天真無慮的笑顏，修無力的苦笑。

即使過了這麼久，還是會不禁這樣想——真是個腦天氣的人啊。這麼簡單又忘記自己要生氣的事。

「……那個啊，今天的事我果然還是不怎麼覺得自己需要反省。」

修閉上眼睛，笑著說。

「都是你太可愛不好。」

Fin.


End file.
